Kurt's Facebook Experience
by Jessie989
Summary: Starting with season 1, this will be Kurt Hummel's Facebook experience through every episode, and will end at the end of Season 3. Klaine. R&R? Chapter 47: I Am Unicorn
1. Pilot

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own glee.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong> is now friends with **Mercedes Jones**, **Rachel Berry, Artie Abrams** and **1 other**

**Kurt Hummel** likes _The New Directions_

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: The New Directions are amazing, but a mess.

[_**Mercedes Jones**__ likes this_]

**Rachel Berry:** With a little more practice we will be amazing and win sectionals! We need more members though

**Kurt Hummel**: No one is going to join; they don't want slushies in their face, and we are too "gay" for them.

[_**Tina Cohen-Chang**__ likes this_]

**Rachel Berry: **No we aren't! Slushies are just a sacrifice to make are dreams come true. Besides, I am the best and everyone needs to appreciate my talent, even if it means a couple slushies.

**Kurt Hummel:** I'm going to ignore you now.

**Mercedes Jones**: Yea Rachel we don't need your bossiness.

[_**Kurt Hummel**__, __**Artie Abrams**__ and __**2 others**__ like this_]

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> How on earth did Mr. Schuester convince Finn to join?

[_**Mercedes Jones**__ and __**Tina Cohen-Chang**__ like this_]

**Rachel Berry:** He realized how good and beautiful I am and decide to join to make us closer together and when we sing together we are amazing! We are so going to win!

**Kurt Hummel:** Rachel, you do realize there are other people in the club besides you? We only have 6 people we need 12. So were out of luck.

**Artie Abrams:** Kurt's right.

**Rachel Berry:** Of course I know you're in the club! Your amazing backup singers for me! We will get those 12 once everyone realizes how amazing I am.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel <strong>is now friends with **Finn Hudson**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Even if we do get 12 people, were screwed. Vocal Adrenaline is amazing.

[_**Artie Abrams**__, __**Mercedes Jones**__, __**Finn Hudson**__ and __**1 other**__ like this_]

**Rachel Berry:** They aren't that good! The song might be catchy and have great dance moves. But we are better singers! Especially me and Finn!

**Finn Hudson:** Rachel I don't think so. None of us can dance either.

**Rachel Berry:** We just need practice!

**Mercedes Jones**: Rachel do you ever stop talking?

[_**Kurt Hummel**__ and __**Artie Abrams**__ like this_]

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong> to **Finn Hudson**: Why did you leave glee club?

**Finn Hudson** to **Kurt Hummel**: Sorry Kurt. I had no other choice.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> I wish Mr. Schue would come back. I hate having Rachel boss us around!

[_**Mercedes Jones**__, __**Artie Abrams**__ and __**Tina Cohen-Chang**__ like this_]

**Rachel Berry: **KURT! I can read this you know!

**Kurt Hummel:** I really don't care.

[_**Mercedes Jones**__ and __**Artie Abrams**__ like this_]

**Tina Cohen-Chang:** R-Rachel no-no one likes you.

**Artie Abrams**: True dat!

**Rachel Berry:** My talent isn't appreciated.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Thank god Finn is back! He can sometimes stop Rachel from being so annoying!

[_**Finn Hudson**__, __**Mercedes Jones**__, __**Artie Abrams**__ and __**1 other**__ like this_]

**Rachel Berry: **FINN! Why did you like that? I am not annoying!

**Finn Hudson**: Glad to be back and Rachel you can be, sorry. You have an opinion on everything.

**Tina Cohen-Chang:** Th-that's for s-sure.

**Rachel Berry:** It's the only way we can win!

**Mercedes Jones:** Maybe also having enough team mates?

[_**Kurt Hummel**__ likes this_]

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Don't stop believing is amazing. Happy Mr. Schuester is back

[_**Mercedes Jones**__ likes this_]

**Rachel Berry:** Even though we were doing just fine without him, I'm glad he is back too. Now we can for sure win this thing!

**Artie Abrams:** We still need 12 team mates. I think you keep forgetting that.

**Rachel Berry:** We will get them! Finn go convince your football buddies.

**Finn Hudson**: Uh, Rachel they hate glee club they think only gays join. They wouldn't be caught dead joining glee club.

**Kurt Hummel: **Yea Rachel, we are screwed.

**Rachel Berry:** No! Be positive we will do this, get enough people, and win this thing!

**Mercedes Jones:** Rachel your happiness is annoying

**[**_**Kurt Hummel**__ and __**Artie Abrams**__ like this_]

* * *

><p>A\N: Thank you for reading! More chapters to come! Reviews are awesome! :)<p> 


	2. Showmance

**Thank you so much for the favorites and alerts! You guys are amazing! Thanks for the review too! Love you guys. **

**Now onto the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee **

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: So performance at assembly but really Le Freak? We are going to be laughed at.

[_**Finn Hudson**__, __**Artie Abrams**__ and __**Mercedes Jones**__ like this_]

**Artie Abrams:** I hear ya!

**Rachel Berry:** At least we get to perform in front of people and get more members!

**Mercedes Jones:** And get fruit thrown at us.

[_**Kurt Hummel**__ and __**Tina Cohen-Chang**__ like this_]

**Finn Hudson:** I hate fruit!

**Rachel Berry:** We won't get hit by fruit!

**Kurt Hummel:** Shoes?

[_**Mercedes Jones** likes this_]

**Rachel Berry:** NO NOTHING!

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Okay push it? Can't say that's any better.

[_**Tina Cohen-Chang**__ likes this_]

**Rachel Berry:** It's better than Le Freak! And we are giving the school what they want!

**Tina Cohen-Chang:** a-and wh-whats that?

**Kurt Hummel:** Blood?

**Rachel Berry:** SEX!

[_**Finn Hudson**__ likes this_]

**Kurt Hummel:** Really? That's stupid.

**Mercedes Jones:** I agree with white boy.

**Artie Abrams:** I like it.

[_**Finn Hudson** likes this_]

**Tina Cohen-Chang:** o.O

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Well it went pretty well. But now we can't sing songs like this anymore. I don't disagree.

**[**_**Mercedes Jones**__ likes this_]

**Finn Hudson:** I loved that! It was so much fun! But I totally disagree!

**Mercedes Jones:** You boys just love singing sex don't cha?

**Artie Abrams:** Straight up!

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: o.O

**Rachel Berry:** I don't understand. The school wanted sex. But I still did amazing!

**Mercedes Jones:** Shut up.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong> is now friends with **Quinn Farbray**, **Santana Lopez**, and **Brittany Pierce.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Yes! We now have 9 members! Thank you ladies for joining.

[_**Rachel Berry**__ and __**Finn Hudson**__ like this_]

**Quinn Farbray**: No problem. I love singing, and now I get to be around my boyfriend more.

[_**Finn Hudson** likes this_]

**Rachel Berry:** Is there a dislike button?

**Santana Lopez:** Shut it man hands.

**Rachel Berry:** Wow Santana your kind of a bitch.

**Santana Lopez:** Proud to be :)

**Brittany Pierce:** Of course kurtie! I luv singing and dancing. Are you a dolphin?

**Kurt Hummel:** A dolphin? I'm pretty sure I'm human.

**Santana Lopez:** Britt Britt, let's not bother Kurt.

**Brittany Pierce: **But I want to know if he is a dolphin!

**Santana Lopez:** Britt, meet me at my house in an hour!

**Brittany Pierce:** OKAY!

**Artie Abrams:** I'm confused.

[_**Kurt Hummel**__ and __**Finn Hudson**__ like this_]

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it was a shorter chapter. Not much happened with Kurt. Thank you for reading. Reviews are lovely!**


	3. Acafellas

**A/N: Again thank you all for the alerts, favorites, and reviews!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee. **

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> I have to agree with Rachel; Mr. Schue isn't the best at choreography.

[_**Rachel Berry**__ likes this_]

**Rachel Berry:** Of course I'm right! I'm always right!

**Santana Lopez:** Shut up!

**[**_**Mercedes Jones**__ likes this_]

**Finn Hudson:** I think he can do better!

**Santana Lopez:** How would you know you can't even dance.

[_**Kurt Hummel**__, __**Tina Cohen-Chang**__, __**Brittany Pierce**__ and __**2 others**__ like this_]

**Artie Abrams:** OH SNAP!

**Finn Hudson: **Shut up Santana, I'm not that bad.

**Santana Lopez:** *cough*

**Brittany Pierce:** Are you okay san? Are you sick? Do you need a doctor?

**Santana Lopez:** I'm fine Britt.

**Brittany Pierce:** Okay good!

**Quinn Farbray**: Be nice to Finn guys.

**Rachel Berry:** YEAH!

**Quinn Farbray**: Shut it. No one cares about your opinion.

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **o.O

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Dakota Stanley is super strict! I hate him!

[_**Finn Hudson**__, __**Quinn Farbray**__, __**Tina Cohen-Chang**__ and __**5 others**__ like this_]

**Artie Abrams: **Preach!

**Rachel Berry:** He's one of the best! It's his way to make us better.

**Finn Hudson:** Rachel, you're wrong. He is a dick. I don't care how good he is.

**Quinn Farbray:** Watch your language Finn!

**Finn Hudson:** Yes, Sorry babe.

**Artie Abrams:** Whipped!

[_**Kurt Hummel**__ and __**Santana Lopez **__like this_]

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> I can't believe I'm going to say this but thank you Rachel for standing up for us and firing him.

[_**Finn Hudson**__ likes this_]

**Rachel Berry:** Well you guys were right. He's too strict and our differences give us a unique edge.

**Brittany Pierce:** My cat has a unique edge. His hip doesn't look like it's in the right place

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: o.O

**Santana Lopez: **Is that all you say?

**Tina Cohen- Chang: **N-nooo…

**Kurt Hummel:** Leave her alone Satan.

[_**Artie Abrams**__ likes this_]

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong> to **Mercedes Jones**: I can't believe you busted my window!

**Mercedes Jones** to **Kurt Hummel: **Well you busted my heart!

**Kurt Hummel** to **Mercedes Jones:** Cedes' I really need to tell you something.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Well that was an awkward day.

**Mercedes Jones:** You can tell the club, they won't hate you.

**Kurt Hummel:** Thanks, maybe in time.

**Brittany Pierce:** So you are a dolphin kurtie?

**Kurt Hummel:** Brittany, we've been through this…

**Santana Lopez: **I'm bored Britt come to my house tonight.

**Brittany Pierce:** Okie dokie!

**Artie Abrams:** Get some!

[_**Finn Hudson**__ likes this]_

**Santana Lopez:** Shut it wheels. I saw you go to Tina's house today. Does that mean you're getting some?

[_**Finn Hudson**__ likes this_]

**Quinn Farbray:** Finn stop liking whenever people might have sex!

**Finn Hudson:** Fine. They probably get more action then me.

**Tina Cohen-Chang:** Haha!

**Kurt Hummel:** Well that was unexpected from Tina.

[_**Artie Abrams**__ and __**Mercedes Jones**__ like this_]

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Yes! Mr. Schue recommitted to the club! We missed him.

[_**Mercedes Jones**__, __**Rachel Berry**__, __**Brittany Pierce**__ and __**4 others**__ like this_]

**Santana Lopez:** Yea he's alright. Better than berry.

**Quinn Farbray:** Anyone is.

**Mercedes Jones:** Oh snap!

**Artie Abrams:** That's my line Mercedes!

**Finn Hudson:** Will you all stop being so mean to Rachel? She is a very nice person once you get past her annoyance.

**Rachel Berry:** Um, thank you Finn?

**Quinn Farbray:** Finn what is going on between you two?

**Finn Hudson:** Nothing! Just friends.

**Brittany Pierce:** Me and Santana are just friends are we get are lady kisses on!

**Santana Lopez:** Brittany shush.

**Quinn Farbray:** What? I don't even wanna know. Finn call me now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know Brittany and Santana don't get their "lady kisses" on till later. But I imagine they did it before. **

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are lovely ! :D  
><strong>


	4. Preggers

**A/N: Thanks you again for all the alerts, favorites and reviews. **

**Okay everyone is super excited about this chapter. I tried my best and hopefully this doesn't disappoint anyone.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee. **

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Damn, never dance to Single Ladies in a unitard when your dad gets home.

[_**Tina Cohen-Chang**__ likes this_]

**Brittany Pierce**: I think you looked pretty hot kurtie

**Kurt Hummel:** Um thank you? But now I have to somehow join football great.

[_**Brittany Pierce**__ likes this_]

**Rachel Berry:** Why football?

**Kurt Hummel:** I told my dad that's what football players do nowadays. Now he thinks I'm in football.

**Finn Hudson:** We don't do that though. I think...

**Santana Lopez:** Finn stop thinking so much... your brain might explode

[_**Artie Abrams** likes this_]

**Quinn Farbray:** Stop being so mean to Finn! His little brain needs to think more often.

**Finn Hudson:** Hey! It's not little.

**Kurt Hummel:** Finn what's 12 x 12 ?

**Finn Hudson:** Uh... Idk. The numbers are too high!

**Quinn Farbray:** My point exactly.

[_**Santana Lopez**, **Artie Abrams**, **Kurt Hummel** and **1 other** like this_]

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel <strong>to **Finn Hudson**: I need your help.

**Finn Hudson **to **Kurt Hummel: **Is it math? I suck at math.

**Santana Lopez:** and dancing.

[_**Mercedes Jones**__ likes this_]

**Kurt Hummel** to **Finn Hudson**: No! I need help with football!

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> YES I'M ON THE TEAM! I'm the kicker!

**[_Finn Hudson_**_, **Artie Abrams** and **Mercedes Jones** like this]_

**Finn Hudson: **Kurt you are an amazing kicker!

**Santana Lopez**: Now that just sounds wrong.

[_**Brittany Pierce**__ likes this_]

**Quinn Farbray:** Finn? What's going on…? Are you gay?

**Finn Hudson:** WHAT! NO! The kicker is a position on the football team!

**Artie Abrams**: And Kurt is the best kicker.

**Santana Lopez:** Of course it is.

**Rachel Berry:** Santana will you shut up! Finn is not gay!

**Quinn Farbray: ** How would you know…?

**Brittany Pierce:** Finn is getting his mac on with Rachel!

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: O.o

**Kurt Hummel:** Can we please not talk about who is having sex with whom on my status.

[_**Mercedes Jones **__**and Rachel Berry**__ like this_]

**Quinn Farbray:** Fine, Finn we need to talk. Now.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Tina congrats on your solo!

[_**Mercedes Jones**__ and __**Artie Abrams**__ like this_]

**Rachel Berry:** Dislike.

**Tina Cohen-Chang:** T-thank yo-you Kurt!

**Mercedes Jones:** Rachel shut up. Other people can have a solo; this club is not all about you!

[_**Kurt Hummel**__, __**Santana Lopez**__, __**Quinn Farbray**__ and __**2 others**__ like this_]

**Rachel Berry:** I did that part way better than Tina! That part is made for me!

**Quinn Farbray:** Will you just shut up for once in your life!

**Artie Abrams**: Oh snap!

[_**Santana Lopez**__ likes this_]

**Rachel Berry:** I quit. No one appreciates my talent.

[_**Santana Lopez**__ and __**Quinn Farbray**__ like this_]

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany Pierce to Kurt Hummel: <strong>kurtie you look super hot in the uniform! I love your dancing, man can your hips swing!

[**_Santana Lopez_**_,_**_ Quinn Farbray_**_,_**_ Rachel Berry_**_, and_**_ 2 others _**_like this_]

**Finn Hudson: **Wow damn Kurt. All the ladies liked that. How on earth do you keep getting the girls? So unfair!

[_**Artie Abrams** likes this_]

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> YES WE WON! OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!

[_**Finn Hudson**__ and __**Artie Abrams**__ like this_]

**Finn Hudson:** That was amazing! You won it for us!

**Mercedes Jones:** Good Job boy!

**Kurt Hummel:** Thank you Finn and Cedes'

**Brittany Pierce:** You looked sexy. Can I tap you?

**Kurt Hummel:** Thank you again? And no!

**Brittany Pierce**: Awwww :( and no problem kurtie.

**Quinn Farbray:** I think Finn was pretty amazing :)

[_**Rachel Berry**__ likes this_]

**Finn Hudson: **Thank you babe!

**Santana Lopez:** Will you two stop making me throw up?

[_**Rachel Berry**__ likes this_]

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong> is now friends with **Mike Chang**,** Noah Puckerman**, and **Matt Rutherford**.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Yes! We now have 11 members! Thank you boys for joining!

[_**Mike Chang, Finn Hudson, Matt Rutherford **and **3 others **like this_]

**Noah Puckerman: **Okay lets get this straight Hummel, we are not boys were men. Very sexy men.

**Mike Chang: **With Abs.

[_**Noah Puckerman, Matt Rutherford **and** Mike Chang **likes this_]

**Santana Lopez: **Did you just like your own comment Mike?

**Mike Chang: **Yup!

**Kurt Hummel: **Wow that's just sad.

[**_Mercedes Jones _**_likes this_]

**Tina Cohen-Chang:** Y-yay! An-another Asian!

**Mike Chang: **Wooh! Asians rule

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> I love my dad!

[_**Mercedes Jones**__, __**Rachel Berry**__, __**Mike Chang**__, and __**4 others**__ like this_]

**Mercedes Jones: **Did you...you know?

**Kurt Hummel:** I'll call you.**  
><strong>

**Brittany Pierce: **I luv ur dad too.

**Noah Puckerman:** Wow Brittany that's just creepy.

**[**_**Kurt Hummel**__ likes this_]

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Reviews are lovely :) **


	5. The Rhodes Not Taken

**A/N: Okay so I've been spelling Quinn's last name wrong. It's Fabray and not Farbray. Sorry about that. I'll change it now, just don't feel like going back and re-uploading.**

**Also I know I'm a day late but...Congratz Chris Colfer on the Emmy nomination! You deserve it!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Omg. April's song was beautiful! I think I cried.

[_**Mercedes Jones**__, __**Tina Cohen-Chang**__ and __**Quinn Fabray**__ like this_]

**Noah Puckerman**: Man up Hummel.

**Mercedes Jones:** Puck leave my boy alone! Only real men know how to cry.

**Noah Puckerman:** Haha, that's funny.

**Quinn Fabray: **Puck drop it.

**Noah Puckerman**: Whateva.

**Brittany Pierce**: On no kurtie! Don't cry … want me to make you feel better?

**Noah Puckerman**: Wanky.

**Santana Lopez:** Uh Britt, I think Kurt's fine.

**Brittany Pierce:** okay! Just remember kurtie I can always make you feel better.

**Kurt Hummel:** Okay then... but I'm fine Britt.

**Noah Puckerman:** Brittany, I'm sad right now :(

**Brittany Pierce:** Sorry, but I want a dolphin! You scare me.

**Artie Abrams**: Turned down!

[_**Santana Lopez**, **Mike Chang**, **Tina Cohen-Chang** and **4 others** like this_]

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Oh bambi, I cried so hard when those hunters shot your mommy.

[_**Brittany Pierce**__ likes this_]

**Quinn Fabray**: Are you drunk?

**Artie Abrams**: Damn straight he is!

**[**_**Mike Chang**__ likes this_]

**Santana Lopez: **He threw up on Mrs. Pillsbury shoes.

**Brittany Pierce**: The Pillsbury dough boy! Omg I'm jealous kurtie!

**Mercedes Jones**: *facepalm* No the guidance counselor.

**Brittany Pierce:** SHES THE PILLSBURY DOUGH BOY?

**Mike Chang**: *facepalm*

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: *facepalm*

**Matt Rutherford:** No Brittany you see... The Pillsbury dough boy is a character used to represent the Pillsbury Company. Well as Mrs. Pillsbury is the guidance counselor who has red hair and big eyes the helps people when they are in trouble or need help.

**Finn Hudson:** I think that is the first time we heard you talk or at least seen it.

[_**Artie Abrams**__, __**Noah Puckerman**__ and __**Mike Chang**__ like this_]

**Brittany Pierce:** OH OKAY!

**Mike Chang:** *facepalm* How on earth did she understand that, but not what Mercedes said?

**Artie Abrams:** She has her ways…

**Brittany Pierce:** I have ways? Am I north, south, east, or west?

**Quinn Fabray:** *facepalm*

**Santana Lopez:** Britt, honey stop asking questions...

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Wow, interesting day. I have a bad hangover and Rachel's back in Glee club

[_**Finn Hudson**__, __**Artie Abrams**__, __**Rachel Berry**__, and __**5 others **__like this_]

**Santana Lopez:** Our life is back to hell.

**Rachel Berry:** No, it's much better with me back. I'm going to make us win this! And Finn and I will become the power couple!

**Quinn Fabray**: Excuse me? Me and Finn are dating. We are the power couple. Finn would never want you.

**Rachel Berry:** Is this true Finn?

**Finn Hudson:** Yes... I mean no… I mean… me and Quinn are dating…

**Rachel Berry: **I quit.

**Mercedes Jones: **Hallelujah!

[_**Santana Lopez**__ likes this_]

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Wow Rachel leaves. Then April leaves and Rachel comes back? Just make up your mind already!

[_**Mercedes Jones**__, __**Santana Lopez**__, __**Brittany Pierce**__ and __**3 others**__ like this_]

**Rachel Berry:** Well I had to come back. You couldn't win without a good female lead and I'm the only one that can provide the best.

**Mercedes Jones**: Omg. Rachel please shut up!

**Artie Abrams:** Preach!

**Rachel Berry**: That's mean.

**Merecedes Jones:** I said please.

[_**Kurt Hummel**__, __**Quinn Fabray **__and __**Noah Puckerman**__ like this_]

**Quinn Fabray**: Just to let you know you will not get Finn.

**Santana Lopez**: Man hands, I can't believe I actually am going to say this but welcome back.

**Rachel Berry:** Thanks?

**Finn Hudson:** We missed you Rachel.

**Noah Puckerman:** Shut up Hudson.

**Finn Hudson**: What the hell? I thought we were friends?

**Noah Puckerman**: We are…

**Quinn Fabray**: Stop fighting boys!

**Finn Hudson**: Sorry.

**Artie Abrams:** Again, whipped.

[_**Noah Puckerman**__ and __**Mike Chang **__like this_]

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading! Reviews are lovely!**


	6. Vitamin D

**A/N: I got a question. Should I add Mr. Schuester, Sue, or Burt on facebook? Just one? Or none?**

**Also thank you to _GirlInTheMirror121_ for all your reviews and thank you too everyone else who reviewed!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Boys against girls. Not to happy but we are going to win this thing!

[_**Noah Puckerman**__, __**Finn Hudson**__, __**Artie Abrams**__ and __**2 others**__ like this_]

**Artie Abrams:** Damn straight we are.

**Noah Puckerman:** We are too sexy too resist.

**Rachel Berry: **Haha. We are going to win. We are girls we have more charm and better singing voices. Especially mine.

**Santana Lopez: **Man hands is right, except the last part. I have the best voice

**Quinn Fabray:** No Santana so not true, but we are still going to win!

[_**Brittany Pierce**__ likes this_]

**Kurt Hummel:** I wouldn't get your hopes up.

**Mike Chang:** Yup! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!

**Tina Cohen-Chang:** N-nope never!

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> We rocked! You aren't going to win this girlies.

[_**Mike Chang**__, __**Finn Hudson**__, __**Noah Puckerman**__ and __**2 others**__ like this_]

**Finn Hudson**: YES! WE ROCKED! YOU GIRLS AINT GOT NOTHING ON US!

**Quinn Fabray**: You guys have too much energy. It's weird.

[**Rachel Berry** likes this]

**Mike Chang: **WHO CARES!

**Brittany Pierce:** Can I have whatever your on? Pretty please, I need energy. Lord Tubbington keeps me awake at night by smoking.

**Santana Lopez: **Smoking…?

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Well ladies. You did alright, but still not as good.

[_**Finn Hudson**__, __**Matt Rutherford**__, __**Mike Chang**__ and __**2 others**__ like this_]

**Rachel Berry:** Thank you Kurt for that *hint* that helped us.

**Noah Puckerman**: What hint Hummel? Spill.

**Kurt Hummel**: Nothing, I just helped them a bit.

**Artie Abrams**: Lies!

**Santana Lopez**: Leave him alone. He only helped.

**Quinn Fabray**: Yea. But we are going to win. Sorry :)

**Mike Chang:** Nah, our abs will make us win.

**Noah Puckerman**: And our sexiness

**Santana Lopez:** What is with you guys! You know I'm way more sexy!

**Mike Chang**: Haha! Never.

**Santana Lopez:** Mike I like it better when you don't talk and since Mike was the only one who responded, I know I'm more sexy.

[_**Brittany Pierce** likes this_]

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Well we could have won, but of course Finn had to say what we were on.

[_**Noah Puckerman**__ likes this_]

**Mercedes Jones**: Same with Rachel! Like seriously? Sometimes cheating is fine.

[_**Santana Lopez**__ likes this_]

**Finn Hudson:** It's was the right thing to do.

**Rachel Berry**: Yea I can't cheat. It's wrong.

**Brittany Pierce:** I always cheat! Sometimes with Santana!

**Noah Puckerman: **GET SOME!

**Santana Lopez**: Shut it Puckerman.

**Noah Puckerman**: You know you can't resist my sexiness.

**Santana Lopez:** I defiantly can. There's nothing sexy about you.

**Artie Abrams:** Burn!

[_**Kurt Hummel**__ and __**Tina Cohen-Chang**__ like this_]

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> SUE! WHAT! This sucks!

[_**Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson**__, __**Mercedes Jones**__, and __**3 others**__ like this_]

**Mike Chang**: I don't like her.

**Noah Puckerman**: She's a bitch, worse than Santana.

**Santana Lopez**: True. But Puck you know you get turned on by my bitchiness.

**Noah Puckerman**: Fo' sure

**Artie Abrams**: Can I say it now? Wanky!

[_**Mike Chang**__ likes this_]

**Noah Puckerman**: Oh you know it!

**Kurt Hummel**: What is with you always ending up talking about sex on my status!

**Santana Lopez**: Kurt, sex is amazing. You should try it!

**Brittany Pierce**: WITH ME!

**Kurt Hummel:** …

**Rachel Berry**: Well this is awkward. Back to Sue, I can't believe she is the co-owner! So is going to make our life a living hell!

**Quinn Fabray**: You take the fun out of everything Rachel.

[_**Mercedes Jones**__, __**Santana Lopez**__ and __**Noah Puckerman**__ like this_]

**Finn Hudson:** Wait I'm confused…

**Kurt Hummel**: Nothing new.

**Noah Puckerman**: Good one Hummel

[_**Santana Lopez**__, __**Mike Chang**__, __**Mercedes Jones**__ and __**4 others**__ like this_]

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not the best chapter but thanks for reading! Reviews are lovely :)  
><strong>


	7. Throwdown

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Okay so I will add the adults. But not all at once. **

**_GirlInTheMirror121_ I will add Carole when they start dating or after they are married.**

**Also I decided to give this chapter earlier since I might not be on later. **

**Not the best chapter but onto the story!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Divided into two groups. At least I get to sing more. "Sue's Kids" rule! But I miss you guys.

[_**Mercedes Jones**__, __**Rachel Berry**__, __**Mike Chang**__, and __**6 others like**__ this_]

**Rachel Berry:** I miss you all too. It just isn't the same. I need all my backup singers.

**Mercedes Jones:** Wow Rachel even when you try to be nice you are still annoying.

**Noah Puckerman:** You guys are the Minority group. We of course are the better group.

**Brittany Pierce:** I miss you all :(

**Santana Lopez:** I rather be in your group. At least you don't have Rachel being a brat.

**Finn Hudson:** Stop being mean to her. She is the reason our group is doing so well. She may get irritating at times, but she keeps the group together.

**Artie Abrams:** Then why are we split up?

[**_Tina Cohen-Chang _**_and_**_ Mike Chang_**_ like this_]

**Rachel Berry:** That was not my fault! That was Sue's!

**Tina Cohen-Chang:** I at l-least ge-get recognized more i-in that gro-group.

**Mercedes Jones:** Yea, that's true. I actually got to sing instead of always singing backup. Mr. Schue doesn't appreciate others in the group, only Rachel and Finn. But it just isn't the same.

**Rachel Berry:** It's because I'm the best and can do anything. Finn is just the best male lead to sing with me.

**Quinn Fabray:** God Rachel, you're a good singer but let others sing!

**Kurt Hummel:** That was kinda nice for Quinn…

[**_Santana Lopez_**_ and _**_Matt Rutherford_**_ like this_]

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel <strong>is now friends with** William Schuester **and** Burt Hummel.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel <strong>to** Mercedes Jones: **I absoulty love you in Hate On Me. You sounded amazing!

**Mercedes Jones **to** Kurt Hummel: **Thank you boy! I wish I could sing more in glee.

**Kurt Hummel** to **Mercedes Jones:** Maybe this way we can acutally sing without Rachel being annoying and getting all the solos.

**Mercedes Jones** to **Kurt Hummel:** Yea, but like we said before. It just isn't the same without the others.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> So happy Sue quit! We are all back together! I missed you guys so much!

[_**Brittany Pierce**, **Rachel Berry**__, _**_Finn Hudson_**_ and _**_2 others_**_ like this_]

**William Schuester: **I'm glad are group is back together and Sue quit. Sue had not right to do that. Now lets win sectionals!

**Brittany Pierce:** I missed my dolphin!

**Finn Hudson:** The group is back together, this is how it should be.

**Mike Chang:** Yea, Sue called me the "other asian" I have a name…

**Rachel Berry:** Well I'm glad our group is back together. We couldn't have won sectionals without you guys.

**Artie Abrams:** That was nice for you Rachel…

[**_Quinn Fabray_**_, _**_Kurt Hummel_**_ and _**_Mercedes Jones_**_ like this_]

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Quinn we love you, no matter what.

[**_Finn Hudson_**_, _**_Noah Puckerman_**_, _**_Rachel Berry_**_ and _**_6 others_**_ like this_]

**Quinn Fabray:** Thank you all. That was very nice of you.

**Finn Hudson:** You're amazing. The glee club will always love you.

**Noah Puckerman:** Wow, yea can't you tell them who the real dad is?

**Quinn Fabray:** Finn is. I told you that.

**Noah Puckerman:** Yea like you can get pregnant in a hot tub

**Quinn Fabray:** Puck enough.

**Finn Hudson:** I'm confused.

**Kurt Hummel:** Again? That happens way to much Finn. Is that healthy?

**Santana Lopez:** Lady Lips has some comebacks ;)

[**_Noah Puckerman_**_ likes this_]

**Brittany Pierce:** Don't worry finny, I get confused way to much too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know this chapter sucked and it's shorter than the rest. I try to keep them 1,000 words or more each. This was only 800 without authors note. **

**Throwdown just wasn't really a good episode. Not much Kurt in it either, more about Quinn. But I tried. **

**Thank you for reading anyways! Reviews are lovely!**


	8. Mash Up

**A/N: Okay so I'm going to reply to some reviews sometimes in my authors note. I find it easier... anyways thank you for the reviews, alerts and favorites.**

**GirlInTheMirror: Yea, that one isn't that good either. I don't really like Ballad either.**

**Just to let all those who are wondering know... I usually update everyday. Thank you!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> So a mash-up of the Thong Song and I Could Have Danced All Night? That's interesting…

[_**Rachel Berry**__, __**Quinn Fabray**__, __**Mike Chang**__ and __**4 others**__ like this_]

**Noah Puckerman**: Aww, come on man the Thong Song is sick!

**Artie Abrams:** Damn right it is!

**Quinn Fabray**: You guys are disgusting!

[_**Noah Puckerman**__ and __**Santana Lopez**__ like this_]

**Rachel Berry**: Well, we gotta do it. I Could Have Danced All Night is a good song!

**Noah Puckerman**: Exactly. So put them together and we have a masterpiece!

**Mercedes Jones:** No, that mash up is messed!

**Tina Cohen-Chang:** I l-like it.

**Mike Chang:** Now it's my turn to do this….o.O

[_**Artie Abrams, Kurt Hummel **__and __**Finn Hudson **__like this_]

**Burt Hummel:** Kurt why are you singing about a thong?

**Kurt Hummel:** Dad, it's for glee...

**Burt Hummel**: Okay, don't wear thongs...

**Kurt Hummel:** DAD! I'm a guy! Serisouly get off facebook

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong> to **Quinn Fabray**: Sorry that Sue kicked you off the Cheerios.

**Quinn Fabray** to **Kurt Hummel**: This is horrible! Now my popularity is dying down all because of this damn kid and glee!

[_**Finn Hudson**__ likes this_]

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Wow, I think Puckleberry is better than Finchel.

[_**Noah Puckerman**__, __**Rachel Berry**__ and __**Brittany Pierce**__ like this_]

**Quinn Fabray:** There never was no "Finchel"… as you can tell ME and Finn are dating.

**Noah Puckerman**: Me and my Jewish girl are totally better than any other couple. Puckleberry!

[_**Rachel Berry**__ likes this_]

**Finn Hudson**: I like Finchel better.

**Quinn Fabray**: THERE NEVER WAS NO FINCHEL!

**Santana Lopez:** Calm down preggers. It's just a name. It can be for friends too. Like me and Brittany are Brittana.

[_**Brittany Pierce**__ likes this_]

**Mereceds Jones:** Kurtcedes :)

[_**Kurt Hummel**__ likes this_]

**Brittany Pierce**: Can me and kurtie be burt?

**Kurt Hummel:** Brittany that's my dad's name… how bout' Kurttany?

**Brittany Pierce**: OKAY!

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> So Finn decided not to come to Glee….

[_**Noah Puckerman**__ likes this_]

**Finn Hudson:** Sorry, football is more important.

**Rachel Berry: **For you popularity?

**Finn Hudson**: Well yea…

**Artie Abrams**: Well Mike, Noah, and Matt still came.

[_**Mike Chang**__, __**Noah Puckerman**__, and __**Matt Rutheford**__ like this_]

**Noah Puckerman:** Damn right we did. Glee is more awesome.

**William Schuester:** Thank you guys for coming. I'm sure Finn will come back.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Puckleberry is gone.

[_**Finn Hudson** and **Quinn Fabray** like this_]

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Okay now Finn's back. Just be happy I took that slushy.

[_**Mercedes Jones**__, __**Rachel Berry**__, __**Tina Cohen-Chang**__ and __**1 other **__like this_]

**Finn Hudson:** Dude I'm sorry about that, I would have never done it.

**Kurt Hummel:** Somehow I can't believe you. You care too much about popularity.

[_**Rachel Berry**__ likes this_]

**Finn Hudson: ** Well I made it possible to do football and glee! So the other guys should be happy.

**Noah Puckerman:** We are. But you still could man up.

**Mike Chang:** Yea, thanks.

**Finn Hudson:** I'm a perfectly manly man.

**Santana Lopez:** That didn't sound very manly frankenteen.

[_**Noah Puckerman** likes this_]

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Omg! That was sooo awesome! I loved throwing a slushy at !

[_**Mercedes Jones**__, __**Noah Puckerman**__, __**Quinn Fabray**__ and __**8 other**__ like this_]

**Brittany Pierce**: that was too much fun! He looked all purple after. Like barney.

**Santana Lopez**: Yea that was epic!

**Mercedes Jones**: I agree with Satan!

**Artie Abrams:** He got pwned straight up!

**Quinn Fabray:** Wow Artie, you always talk like your a gangster don't you?

**Artie Abrams:** Fo' sho'

**Tina Cohen-Chang:** W-wow...

**William Schuester:** Now I know what you guys go through everyday! Now I'm also a official member.

**Rachel Berry**: I accidentally threw my cup straight at him…

[_**Noah Puckerman**__,__** Finn Hudson**__, __**Santana Lopez**__, and__** 3 others **__like this]_

* * *

><p><strong>an: Thanks for reading! Reviews are lovely :)**


	9. Wheels

**A/N; Okay so I got a laptop yesterday...I will now be able to update earlier from now on :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Wow, being in a wheelchair is difficult yet fun.

[_**Artie Abrams**__, __**Rachel Berry**__, __**Finn Hudson**__ and __**4 others**__ like th_is]

**Artie Abrams**: Now you know what I have to go through every day.

**Finn Hudson**: Sorry man, we didn't know.

**Mike Chang**: Yea dude, sorry.

**Artie Abrams:** But I'm used to it, and it's perfectly fine.

**Noah Puckerman:** Now time to raise money so you can come on the bus with us!

**Artie Abrams:** Guys, it's fine. I've usually got driven anyways.

**Santana Lopez:** No wheels, you are coming with us now.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> This is totally unfair.

[_**Mercedes Jones**__ likes this_]

**Brittany Pierce**: What's unfair kurtie?.

**Kurt Hummel:** Not being able to sing girl song.

**Burt Hummel**: That is discriminating. I'll make them let you sing it! This is ridiculous.

**Brittany Pierce**: Yea! Kurt is like an angel with his voice!

**Rachel Berry**: Well, I think that's unfair. But the girl songs all go to me, so its alright.

**Mercedes Jones**: Shut up. He's mad at you too!

**Rachel Berry**: What did I do?

**Santana Lopez**: Everything.

[_**Quinn Fabray**__ likes this_]

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Rachel, you are soooooo going down!

[_**Mercedes Jones**__ and __**Brittany Pierce**__ like this_]

**Rachel Berry: **No! That has a high F in it. Only I can hit it.

**Kurt Hummel**: Rachel, that is well within my range.

**Tina Cohen-Chang:** You'll do fine Kurt

**Quinn Fabray:** Did you just talk or in this case type without a stutter?

[_**Artie Abrams**__, __**Mike Chang**__ and __**Kurt Hummel**__ like this_]

**Tina Cohen-Chang:** Oops.

**Mike Chang:** That's weird…

**Finn Hudson:** I'm rooting for you Rachel.

**Santana Lopez**: Of course you are.

**Brittany Pierce:** Kurtie is totally going to win.

**William Schuester:** Don't fight kids.

**Santana Lopez:** Shut up.

**William Schuester**: That wasn't very nice.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Congrats Rachel…

[_**Finn Hudson**__ likes this_]

**Rachel Berry:** I told you I can only hit the note.

**Mercedes Jones:** What's going on Kurt? The other day you told me you could hit it…?

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh uh….nerves?

**Santana Lopez: **lies.

**Kurt Hummel**: Fine I'll call you Mercedes.

**Brittany Pierce**: Are you going to have phone sex with her?

**Noah Puckerman**: Get some!

**Kurt Hummel:** No! Of course not. Brittany stop thinking about sex.

**Brittany Pierce**: That's impossible.

[_**Santana Lopez**__ and __**Noah Puckerman**__ like this_]

**Quinn Fabray**: You guys are sick.

**Santana Lopez:** Look who's talking preggers.

**Quinn Fabray**: …

**Artie Abrams**: Burn?

**Kurt Hummel:** Omg! Stop turning my status into sex conversations! I don't need me notifications blocking up with stuff about sex.

[_**Rachel Berry**__, __**Tina Cohen-Chang**__ and __**Mike Chang **__and __**1 other**__ like this_]

**Noah Puckerman**: What the hell Mike? Why did you like that? You're a man.

**Mike Chang:** because I can.

**Santana Lopez: **Well, that was unexpected.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Didn't make cheerios…

[_**Finn Hudson**__ likes this_]

**Quinn Fabray:** Becky got it…

**Brittany Pierce:** Awee! You would of looked extra sexy in a cheerio uniform

**Noah Puckerman:** What is with you and Kurt? You know he doesn't play on your team.

**Santana Lopez: **He is one of the only guys Britt hasn't made out with yet.

**Brittany Pierce**: I know kurtie isn't on my team puck. Sadly he didn't make the cheerios.

**Noah Puckerman**: *facepalm*

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Wow didn't expect Sue to pay for 3 ramps at our school for students with disabilities.

[_**Artie Abrams**__, __**Finn Hudson**__, __**Mercedes Jones**__ and __**5 others**__ like this_]

**Artie Abrams**: That was super helpful. Now I don't have to get carried in.

**Brittany Pierce**: She can be nice.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Humm<strong>el: Proud Mary!

[_**Artie Abrams**__, __**Mercedes Jones**__, __**Rachel Berry**__ and __**6 others**__ like this_]

**Finn Hudson**: That was one of the best routines we ever did! So fun!

**Artie Abrams**: Preach!

**Rachel Berry**: I got to admit, that was super fun!

**Noah Puckerman**: Damn right it was.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Thanks for reading! Reviews are lovely :)**


	10. Ballad

**A/N: I'm not really happy with this chapter and how it turned out. It's boring. This episode was more about Finn and Quinn.**

** Even though there was some good Furt moments, just something I don't think Kurt would post on Facebook. He would call Mercedes :)  
><strong>

**Sorry this is also a wayy sorter than usual. I think it's the one of the shortest along with Showmance.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Well I'm paired with Finn for our Ballad assignment.

[_**Finn Hudson**__, __**Mercedes Jones**__, __**Brittany Pierce**__ and __**2 others**__ like this_]

**Rachel Berry:** I'm sorry but Mr. Schuester and I are the best!

**Santana Lopez**: Rachel we can totally tell you're hitting on …

**Noah Puckerman**: Yea that's gross.

**Quinn Fabray:** You're kinda stalking him…

**Rachel Berry:** Stop, we are are just friends. Even though he is super cute…

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Gross!

**Artie Abrams:** Preach!

**Brittany Pierce:** Artie, why are you talking about a fruit? They aren't gross.

**Mike Chang:** *facepalm*

**Matt Rutherford**: Brittany, you mean a peach. Artie said preach which means he agrees to what Tina said. There's an r in preach dear.

**Brittany Pierce:** Oh okay! Thank you matty!

**Finn Hudson:** I still don't understand how Matt hardly says anything and then when he does it's all nerdy and Brittany understands him?

[_**Mike Chang**__, __**Artie Abrams**__, __**Noah Puckerman**__ and __**2 others**__ like this_]

**Matt Rutherford:** I have a way with the ladies :)

**Mike Chang:** Only britt and Britt will like any guy.

**Santana Lopez:** Damn other asian, that wasn't that good... but that was a good comeback for you.

**Mike Chang:** Thanks?

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson<strong> to **Kurt Hummel:** Hey dude me need your help.

**Kurt Hummel **to **Finn Hudson:** Alright. Call me then and why you talking cave man like?

**Finn Hudson** to **Kurt Hummel:** Okay and I dunno…

**Noah Puckerman**: Get some

**Quinn Fabray:** Noah, not everything involves sex. Plus Finn's straight.

**Noah Puckerman**: Riiiiiight.

**Burt Hummel**: Kurt! You are too young! I do not like this Finn guy one bit.

**Kurt Hummel:** Dad! Stop creeping my status!

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong> to **Finn Hudson**: I'm soo sorry for encouraging you to reveal the truth.

**Finn Hudson** to **Kurt Hummel**: No man it's not your fault. It's better than lying right?

**Kurt Hummel** to **Finn Hudson**: Yea, I suppose.

**Quinn Fabray**: Wait, Kurt, you encouraged him to do that?

**Finn Hudson**: Don't freak out at Kurt, its better than hiding the truth.

**Quinn Fabray**: And get kicked out?

**Kurt Hummel**: Quinn, I am super sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen!

**Quinn Fabray**: You right, they were going to find out sooner or later. Sorry for getting mad. It's just I didn't expect my dad to freak out like that. My mom did nothing to help.

**Rachel Berry**: We are soo sorry Quinn, we are here for you.

**Quinn Fabra**y: Even though I really don't like you, thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Lean on me when you're not strong, And I'll be your friend I'll help you carry on…

[_**Mercedes Jones**__, __**Noah Puckerman**__, __**Rachel Berry**__ and __**6 others**__ like this_]

**Quinn Fabray**: Thank you all so much. You always know how to cheer us up.

**Finn Hudson**: Yea thanks.

**Noah Puckerman**: Watever, I should be the one with Quinn. This is stupid.

**Quinn Fabray:** Puck, please, this is not the time. You know Finn would support me more.

**Finn Hudson**: Plus I'm the dad Puck.

**Noah Puckerman**: Riiiiight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again, sorry this is way sorter. Thanks for reading anyways! Reviews are lovely :)**


	11. Hairography

**A/N: Omg! You are all amazing! I have 24 Alerts, 26 reviews, 18 Favorites, 4 Favorite Author. You guys are simply amazing! Thank you so much!**

**Also thank you _krynny_ for all your sweet words in your reviews. Thank you!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. No matter how much I want to. Otherwise Chris would not be graduating :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Oh god, the Jane Addams Academy for Girls are very enthusiastic ….

[_**Artie Abrams, Finn Hudson, Brittany Pierce**__ and __**6 others**__ like this_]

**Brittany Pierce**: They scare me….

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: They whip their hair so much

**Noah Puckerman**: It's kind of sexy and turns me on

**Quinn Fabray**: Really Puck?

**Artie Abrams**: It was pretty hot...

**Mercedes Jones**: You boys, sorry "men", hit on everything...

[_**Noah Puckerman** likes this_]

**Rachel Berry**: They are just using Hairography to hide their horrible dancing and singing.

**William Schuester:** Hmmm, that gives me an idea.

**Santana Lopez**: Oh no….

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Really wigs?

[_**Finn Hudson, Mike Chang**__, __**Artie Abrams**__ and __**2 others**__ like this_]

**Finn Hudson:** I totally can't rock a wig.

**Santana Lopez**: That's for sure.

**Noah Puckerman**: I think I pull it off pretty good.

**Kurt Hummel**: Noah you really think too highly of yourself.

[_**Santana Lopez**__, __**Rachel Berry**__, __**Mercedes Jones**__ and __**3 others**__ like this_]

**Mike Chang**: This is stupid.

**Artie Abrams**: Preach!

**William Schuester**: It might be a good idea to try something different.

**Rachel Berry**: For once you are wrong.

**Quinn Fabray**: For once?

**Santana Lopez**: Damn, even preggers has some comebacks.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Awe, I loved the Haverbrook School for the deaf. They are amazing.

{_**Mercedes Jones**__, __**Rachel Berry**__, __**Quinn Fabray**__ and __**8 others**__ like this_]

**Mercedes Jones**: They are truly incredible.

**William Schuester**: Yes, I think we shouldn't do Hairography. We will replace it with True Colors

**Rachel Berry**: YES I CAN'T WAIT TO SING IT!

**William Schuester**: Sorry Rachel, this is Tina's.

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Yes!

**Artie Abrams**: Congrats.

**Rachel Berry**: WHAT! This is an outrage!

**Quinn Fabray**: Rachel shut up and let Tina sing. She is amazing

**Santana Lopez**: Mr. Schuester it's not that I don't like you, well sometimes I don't. You just need to stop coming on Facebook. You're a teacher.

**William Schuester**: Santana, that wasn't very nice of you.

**Noah Puckerman**: She's a bitch.

**Santana Lopez**: Damn right.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Heading to Rachel's. Makeover time.

[_**Mercedes Jones, Rachel Berry, Mike Chang**__ and __**2 others**__ like this_]

**Santana Lopez**: Wanky

**Noah Puckerman**: Get some Kurt!

**Kurt Hummel**: Omg Santana and Noah! Seriously?

**Rachel Berry**: Kurt and I will not be having sex Noah! He is just helping me.

**Noah Puckerman**: Riiiight.

**Kurt Hummel**: Oh. My. God. Can I kill you?

**Noah Puckerman**: Hey, that's a little far-fetched dontcha think?

**Kurt Hummel**: Not at all.

[_**Santana Lopez**__, __**Mike Chang**__, __**Artie Abrams**__ and __**1 other**__ like this_]

**Mike Chang**: Damn Kurt, you are starting to scare me.

**Noah Puckerman**: Mike, you should have seen him today. He kept giving me the "bitch" face. It's some serious shitt bro.

[_**Kurt Hummel**__ likes this_]

**Mercedes Jones**: Yea, don't mess with Kurt and his "bitch" face. It's freaky. I've been through that…

**Burt Hummel**: Kurt Hummel! You are not allowed to kill anyone!

**Kurt Hummel**: Dad please stop creeping my status. Get off of Facebook.

**Finn Hudson**: Dude you should have known to never add your parents on Facebook.

[_**Noah Puckerman**__ and __**Santana Lopez**__ like this_]

**Burt Hummel**: Finn, whoever you are, I think you should add your parents. We do nothing wrong!

**Kurt Hummel**: Except take everything so serious!

**Burt Hummel**: You cannot use that tone! Come downstairs we need to talk.

**Kurt Hummel**: I hate my life.

[_**Noah Puckerman** and **Santana Lopez** like this_]

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry<strong> to **Kurt Hummel**: What the hell, I thought we were friends?

**Kurt Hummel** to **Rachel Berry**: What would make you think that?

**Artie Abrams**: Burn!

[_**Quinn Fabray, Mike Chang**__, __**Tina Cohen-Chang**__ and __**3 other **__like this_]

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Thanks for reading! Reviews are lovely!


	12. Mattress

**A/N: Alright! Thank you all again for your amazing reviews.**

**Special thanks again to _GirlInTheMirror121_ for reviewing every chapter and thank you also too _krynny_, _DressandTie_, _mewmewgodess _and everyone else who reviewed, favorited or put this on alert!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Not matter how much I want too.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: YES! I'm happy we don't have a yearbook photo!

[_**Noah Puckerman**__, __**Finn Hudson, Santana Lopez**__ and __**7 others**__ like this_]

**Rachel Berry**: What? Why would you not want a picture!

**Kurt Hummel**: I don't wanna be de-faced like every other glee club photo.

**Finn Hudson**: Yea man, that's just not cool.

**Rachel Berry**: What, well I still want a picture!

**Quinn Fabray**: Even if it means getting de-faced?

**Rachel Berry**: I have been in every photo for my clubs. Glee is a passion of mine. I need a photo of me in that yearbook. I can't miss out one.

**Quinn Fabray**: I should have never asked.

[_**Artie Abrams**__ and __**Mercedes Jones**__ like this_]

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: I kinda feel bad for Rachel and Finn…

[_**Finn Hudson**__, __**Mike Chang**__, __**Tina Cohen-Chang**__ and __**3 others**__ like this_]

**Rachel Berry**: Kurt, I know you're jealous but this isn't a way to get in the photo.

**Kurt Hummel**: Trust me I don't want in the photo.

**Rachel Berry**: Finn why did you like this?

**Finn Hudson**: I really don't wanna do this.

**William Schuester**: Guys, you shouldn't care what anyone else thinks. If glee is something you love, don't you want a picture to remember it?

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: No.

**Artie Abrams**: Preach!

**Santana Lopez**: Artie you say that way too much.

**Artie Abrams**: Damn right I do. It's mine.

**Mike Chang**: Alrighty then.

**Noah Puckerman:** What the hell Mike… alrighty?

**Mike Chang:** That's my word.

**Noah Puckerman**: Okay tough guy.

**Mike Chang**: You know I am :)

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: This commercial is so much fun!

[_**Finn Hudson**__, __**Rachel Berry**__, __**Santana Lopez**__ and __**8 others**__ like this_]

**Brittany Pierce**: It's so much fun! Jump jump jumpity jump jump!

**Kurt Hummel**: Okay then Britt…

**Mercedes Jones**: This is off the chain!

**Brittany Pierce**: What is off the chain? Is someone hanging themselves? OMG! CALL 911!

**Artie Abrams**: *facepalm*

**Santana Lopez**: Britt, hun, settle down. It's just an expression.

**Brittany Pierce**: How?

**Finn Hudson**: Matt… explain to her.

**Matt Rutherford:** Brittany, sweetie, off the chain is just an expression when something is super fun! Off the chain is basically the new way of saying "This is so much fun!"

**Brittany Pierce**: Oh okay! Got it, thanks mattie!

**Finn Hudson**: Again, how does that work?

**Mike Chang**: With mega super ninja skills.

**Santana Lopez**: Oh gawd Mike. Just because your Asian doesn't mean you're a ninja.

**Mike Chang**: Of course it does. Duh.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: What this is unfair! can't come to sectionals :/

[_**Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson**__, __**Matt Rutherford**__ and __**8 others**__ like this_]

**William Schuester**: I want you guys to go. Since I made a mistake I can't go. I don't want to be the one to hold you back. You guys will win this!

**Noah Puckerman**: Damn right we will!

**Finn Hudson**: We worked too hard not to.

**Santana Lopez**: Damnit, now Rachel is going to boss us around at sectionals! UGH!

**Mercedes Jones**: Life is back to hell.

**Artie Abrams**: That's fo' sho'.

[_**Santana Lopez**__, __**Quinn Fabray**__, __**Tina Cohen-Chang**__ and __**2 others**__ like this_]

**Finn Hudson**: don't be mean to Rachel. She is only helping.

**Quinn Fabray**: Finn stop sticking up for her!

**Noah Puckerman**: Yea, Finnessa.

**Finn Hudson**: Shut up Pucknessa

**Noah Puckerman**: No man, its Puckzilla or Puckasauras to you.

**Finn Hudson**: Whatever.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Oh yay. Thank you Quinn for getting us a page in the yearbook….

[_**Rachel Berry**__ likes this_]

**Quinn Fabray**: I think we deserved it. I don't care if we get de-faced. We deserved this photo. We worked hard and are going to win sectionals, then regionals, then nationals!

**Artie Abrams:** That was nice for Quinn

[_**Rachel Berry**__, __**Santana Lopez**__, __**Brittany Pierce**__ and __**4 others**__ like this_]

**Santana Lopez**: Just to let everyone know, we have already been de-faced.

**Noah Puckerman**: God Dangit!

**Rachel Berry**: Settle down everyone. We still got our own copies. So we can always remember this.

**Brittany Pierce:** My cat ate mine.

**Mike Chang**: A year book?

**Brittany Pierce**: Yes. Lord Tubbingtons eats a lot. After he ate that he went out to smoke.

**Artie Abrams**: *facepalm*

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading. Reviews are lovely. :)**


	13. Sectionals

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee since I am not Ryan Murphy :(  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Ms. Pillsbury is coming with us to sectionals!

[_**William Schuester, Rachel Berry**__, __**Brittany Pierce**__, and __**6 others**__ like this_]

**William Schuester**: Since I can't go you get her.

**Brittany Pierce**: Yay! The Pillsbury dough boy!

**Matt Rutherford:** Britt, we have been over this.

**Brittany Pierce**: Oh right. Hehe

**Rachel Berry**: We are so going to win this thing!

**Artie Abrams**: Damn right we are.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Wooh! Mercedes great job on getting the solo, no offence Rachel, but she deserved it.

[_**Mercedes Jones**__, __**Quinn Fabray, Mike Chang**__, and __**5 others**__ like this_]

**Rachel Berry**: She did deserve this she sounded great.

**Mercedes Jones**: Thank you Rachel, that was nice of you for once.

**Santana Lopez**: What the hell happened to Rachel? She is caring for once.

**Mike Chang**: That's weird…

**Artie Abrams:** Fo' sho.

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Really Artie?

**Artie Abrams**: That's how I roll.

**Santana Lopez**: Well you do roll...

[_**Noah Puckerman**__ likes this_]

**Rachel Berry**: Wait… Santana I'm nice!

**Quinn Fabray**: Haha! Wait, you're serious?

**Finn Hudson**: Rachel is really nice once you get to know her.

**Rachel Berry: **Yea!

**Santana Lopez**: Riiiiight

**Noah Puckerman**: Hey! That's my line!

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong> is now friends with **Jacob Ben Israel**

**Santana Lopez:** Really? Jewfro?

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Finn left again. Now he is replaced by Jacob Ben Israel.

[_**Jacob Ben Israel**__ likes this_]

**Finn Hudson**: Sorry but I was betrayed.

**Noah Puckerman**: Come on dude! Man up!

**Finn Hudson**: Shut up Noah.

**Rachel Berry**: Come on Finn! You are the best guy! We need you!

**Finn Hudson**: No.

**Jacob Ben Israel:** I can totally fill in the spot for you Rachel! :D

**Santana Lopez**: Shut up Jewfro.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Off to Sectionals! We've got this!

[_**Rachel Berry**__, __**Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce**__ and __**10 others**__ like this_]

**Mike Chang:** !

**Rachel Berry:** Of course we got this! We are the best!

**Mercedes Jones**: Oh no. I'm nervous!

**Kurt Hummel**: Don't worry Cedes' you will do fine!

**Mercedes Jones**: Thank you Kurt

**Rachel Berry**: Yea, Mercedes, you are amazing. Don't worry.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: What? Sue gave them our set list! Now we gotta make a new one! –_Sent via mobile_-

**Rachel Berry**: KURT! Get off Facebook! We have to come up with a new set list!

**Kurt Hummel**: Then why are you on Facebook?

**Santana Lopez**: Don't worry. We've got this packed down!

**Mercedes Jones**: Rachel will sing the solo.

**Rachel Berry**: What?

**Mercedes Jones**: You can do it on the spot without practising I can't.

**Quinn Fabray:** Okay I'm all for Facebook but we should really talk about this is person.

**Noah Puckerman**: Yea I agree.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Finn's back! Thanks for bringing the sheet music –_Sent via mobile_-

[_**Finn Hudson**__, __**Rachel Berry, Mike Chang**__ and __**9 others**__ like this_]

**Finn Hudson**: No problem! And sorry I freaked out. Now let's get going!

**Burt Hummel**: Good Luck Kurt!

**Kurt Hummel**: Thank you dad!

**Brittany Pierce**: Yay! I'm happyyy!

**Kurt Hummel**: That's good Britt.

**Rachel Berry**: Enough talking on Facebook! We got to go now! We have been called

**Kurt Hummel**: Oh no…

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: YES WE WON!

[_**William Schuester**__, __**Rachel Berry**__, __**Finn Hudson**__ and __**11 others**__ like this_]

**Rachel Berry**: Good Job everyone! We did great!

**Mike Chang**: I'm surprised we won…since we did kind of come up with the set list 5 minutes before.

**Artie Abrams**: Preach! Off to regionals!

**William Schuester**: Good Job! I'm so happy for you guys! I knew you could do it!

**Noah Puckerman**: Damn right we did!

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: That was awesome!

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Love our trophy! Now let's win regionals!

[_**Tina Cohen-Chang**__, __**Matt Rutherford**__, __**Santana Lopez**__ and __**10 others**__ like this_]

**Mike Chang**: It's big and shiny!

**Brittany Pierce**: Oh no! :(

**Finn Hudson**: Why so glum chum?

**Santana Lopez**: Wth? Anyways… What's wrong Britt?

**Brittany Pierce**: My neighbour's dog ran away! Now Lord Tubbington has no wife :(

**Santana Lopez**: Want me to come over?

**Brittany Pierce**: Bring kurtie too.

**Santana Lopez**: Okay

**Noah Puckerman**: Get some!

[_**Artie Abrams**__, __**Mike Chang**__, __**Quinn Fabray**__ and __**4 others**__ like this_]

**Burt Hummel**: KURT! No having a threesome or any sex! But use protection, just in case.

**Kurt Hummel**: DAD!

**Noah Puckerman**: Haha! Get some :P

**Kurt Hummel**: Noah! Don't make me use the bitch face!

**Noah Puckerman**: I'm sorry! I'll stop.

**Artie Abrams**: Whipped!

**Noah Puckerman**: Dude, have you even seen that face? It's freaky!

[_**Burt Hummel**__ and __**Mercedes Jones**__ like this_]

**Kurt Hummel**: Damn right it is.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Reviews make me happy and are lovely :)**


	14. Hell O

**A/N: Okay, since their wasn't much Kurt is this episode, I just had to add some stuff. Like Noah annoying Kurt. ;) That's fun to write.**

**Also I'm happy! At comic-con this morning Brad Falchuk said that just because Chris, Lea, and Cory are graduating doesn't mean they are leaving glee! That makes me happy. Also he said that Klaine won't be breaking up, they might just have some problems along the way. WOOH! **

**Anyways on to the story.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did it would be all about Kurt :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Sue's back….

**Rachel Berry**: Oh no! She is so out to get the glee club!

**Artie Abrams**: Ya think?

**Finn Hudson**: Ugh, I hate her.

**Mercedes Jones**: Everyone does.

**Brittany Pierce**: Not me! She's the cheerio coach!

[_**Santana Lopez**__ likes this_]

**Quinn Fabray**: She sucks.

**Noah Puckerman**: Sucks what? ;)

**Quinn Fabray**: Eww, Noah seriously!

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: That's disgusting Puck.

**Noah Puckerman**: ;)

**Kurt Hummel**: Not again….

**Noah Puckerman**: Sorry but your status is going to turn dirty most of the time.

**Kurt Hummel**: Why? Why can't you do it on someone else's status.

**Noah Puckerman**: It's not as fun and it's just how I roll.

**Santana Lopez:** Artie does the rolling around here.

**Artie Abrams**: Damn straight I do.

[_**Tina Cohen-Chang**__, __**Brittany Pierce**__, __**Santana Lopez**__ and __**1 other**__ like this_]

**Brittany Pierce**: Are you a Robot?

**Finn Hudson**: *facepalm*

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Finchel is happening.

[_**Finn Hudson**__, __**Rachel Berry**__ and __**Brittany Pierce**__ like this_]

**Santana Lopez**: Wow too annoying people dating each other….fun.

**Rachel Berry**: It is fun :)

**Santana Lopez**: I was being sarcastic.

**Noah Puckerman**: Puckleberry was still hotter.

**Brittany Pierce**: yea!

**Mercedes Jones**: You find anyone making out hot, Brittany.

**Brittany Piece**: Yes! I love when two dolphins make out too. It's hot.

**Santana Lopez**: Damn right!

**Brittany Pierce**: Kurt, make out with a guy for me and San.

[_**Santana Lopez**__ likes this_]

**Kurt Hummel**: Uh….no thank you.

**Santana Lopez**: Aww man! It would be hot.

**Kurt Hummel**: I'm good.

**Burt Hummel**: Kurt! No making out with anyone.

**Kurt Hummel**: Dad please leave.

**Noah Puckerman**: Burt wouldn't you love to walk in on your boy making out with another boy? ;)

**Kurt Hummel**: NOAH!

**Burt Hummel**: Noo! Never! Kurt, whenever you have a boy over keep your door open! Any sexual noises and I will get my shot gun!

**Kurt Hummel**: Oh. My. God. Thanks Noah.

**Noah Puckerman**: No problem bro

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Finchel is done. That was short.

[_**Mike Chang**__, __**Matt Rutherford**__, __**William Schuester**__ and __**4 others**__ like this_]

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong> to **Rachel Berry**: Rachel! Break up with Jesse! He is just using you!

[_**Finn Hudson**__, __**Mike Chang**__, __**Tina Cohen-Chang**__ and __**9 others**__ like this_]

**Rachel Berry** to **Kurt Hummel**: I assure you he is not using me!

**Mike Chang**: We all know that isn't true.

**Finn Hudson**: Come on, he is in the rival club. Even I'm smart enough not to do something that stupid.

**Kurt Hummel**: Surprisingly.

[_**Noah Puckerman**__ and __**Santana Lopez**__ like this_]

**Quinn Fabray**: Rachel. Stop dating him. Or will we kick you out the club.

**Rachel Berry**: We are not dating! We are just friends.

**Noah Puckerman**: Riiiiiiight.

**Rachel Berry**: JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!

**Santana Lopez**: Damn, diva had a spaz.

[_**Mercedes Jones**__, __**Tina Cohen-Chang**__ and __**Kurt Hummel**__ like this_]

**Rachel Berry**: You can't kick me out of the club! You would never win without me.

**Kurt Hummel**: Rachel, everyone is replaceable, even you.

[_**Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray**__, __**Artie Abrams**__, and __**5 others**__ like this_]

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Wooh, I'm behind on the gossip. So Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury were dating and then broke up?

[_**Mercedes Jones**__ likes this_]

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: That's what I heard.

**William Schuester**: That is none of your business Kurt!

**Noah Puckerman**: Did you get some?

**Kurt Hummel**: Please, Noah, just for once can you not turn this dirty!

**Noah Puckerman**: Nope, I like annoying you with the "dirtiness" ;)

**Kurt Hummel**: Keep annoying me and then I'll do something to you that would make you stop.

**Santana Lopez**: Wanky.

**Mercedes Jones**: No it isn't "wanky". Right now Kurt is making an evil face. I think he has an evil plan.

**Noah Puckerman**: I'm not scared of Hummel.

**Kurt Hummel**: Oh you will be.

**[Mercedes Jones**,** Tina Cohen-Chang**, **Mike Chang**, and **13 others** like this]

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Reviews are lovely and make me happy! **


	15. The Power Of Madonna

**A/N: Omg thank you Pookie18 for wanting to translate this into Italian. That made my day! Thank you!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, otherwise It would be playing all summer! ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel <strong>likes _Madonna_

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: MADONNA!

[_**Mercedes Jones**__, __**Brittany Pierce, Rachel Berry**__ and __**3 others**__ like this_]

**Noah Puckerman**: I really don't understand how you can like this assignment.

**Santana Lopez**: Madonna's a boss.

**Artie Abrams**: She may be hot, but I don't like her music.

**Mike Chang**: Yea.

**Brittany Pierce**: I luv Madonna.

**Quinn Fabray**: It will be fun, especially since all you guys are pressuring all the girls.

**Artie Abrams**: What? No.

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Oh come on!

**Rachel Berry**: Lies!

**Noah Puckerman**: I am getting turned on for some reason.

**Kurt Hummel**: Noah…

**Noah Puckerman**: Call me Puckzilla

**Kurt Hummel**: No.

**Noah Puckerman**: Gah, Fine! And stop with the bitch glare!

**Artie Abrams**: Don't stop Kurt this is entertaining. I like seeing Puck whimper like a little girl.

[_**Santana Lopez**__, __**Mike Chang**__, __**Tina Cohen-Chang**__ and __**7 others**__ like this_]

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Sue makeover time!

[_**Mercedes Jones**__ like this_]

**Finn Hudson**: What?

**Kurt Hummel**: We are giving Sue a makeover and making a vogue video!

**Mercedes Jones**: So much fun boy!

**Noah Puckerman**: Is it fun be alone with her? ;)

**Kurt Hummel**: Noah, seriously keep going and my plan will happen.

**Noah Puckerman**: Nah, I'm good for now :P

**Kurt Hummel**: Good.

**Santana Lopez**: What are you going to do with him, Hummel?

**Kurt Hummel**: That's for me to know, and you to find out.

**Quinn Fabray**: Sue needs a makeover.

**William Schuester**: That's for sure.

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: o.O

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong> is now friends with **Emma Pillsbury**.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Screw off Jesse! I really don't want you in the club!

[_**Mercedes Jones**__, __**Finn Hudson**__, __**Mike Chang**__ and __**9 others**__ like this_]

**Mercedes Jones**: Hell to the No! We don't need him, I hardly ever get solo's and now with him here I will probably never.

[_**Kurt Hummel**__ and __**Tina Cohen -Chang**__ like this_]

**Santana Lopez**: Yea we don't need curly here. He is just a spy!

**Rachel Berry**: He is not a spy! He transferred to be with me! Stop being so mean.

**Quinn Fabray**: He is just using you.

**Rachel Berry**: No he isn't! Please just be nice and add him on Facebook!

**Kurt Hummel**: Only to give him a piece of my mind if he does anything.

[_**Finn Hudson**__, __**Noah Puckerman**__, __**Matt Rutherford**__, and __**5 others**__ like this_]

**Brittany Pierce**: Is Jesse 's son?

**Rachel Berry**: *facepalm* No Brittany.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong> is now friends with **Jesse St. James**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>On the Cheerio's! Actually get some solos! Performance today!

[_**Mercedes Jones**__, __**Brittany Pierce, Santana Lopez**__ and __**2 others**__ like this_]

**William Schuester**: What? You joined the Cheerio's?

**Mercedes Jones**: Damn right we did. I actually get to sing!

**Kurt Hummel**: Mercedes is black, I'm gay... we make culture :)

**Rachel Berry**: What! Is that allowed?

**Santana Lopez**: Duh, me and Britt are on cheerio's''… and guys are on football! They can do whatever.

**Brittany Pierce**: Kurtie is super-hot in his uniform. It fits his chest so nicely…

[_**Rachel Berry**__, __**Quinn Fabray**__, __**Santana Lopez**__, and __**2 others**__ like this_]

**Noah Puckerman**: Brittany you're fantasizing about a guy who doesn't play for your team.

**Brittany Pierce**: Of course he does! He's on the Cheerio's with me!

**Matt Rutherford**: No Britt, sweetie. He means he doesn't like girls. That's what not playing on your team means also. You just got to see which makes more sense in the sentence, dear.

**Brittany Pierce**: Okie dokie!

**Finn Hudson:** Really? Kurt got all the girls again! This is soooo not fair. How does that work?

[_**Noah Puckerman**__, __**Mike Chang, Artie Abrams**__, and __**2 others**__ like this_]

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: He is sexy! Have you seen the way his hips move? That shirt tho…

**Mercedes Jones**: Damn right my boy is!

[_**Santana Lopez**__, __**Brittany Pierce**__, __**Quinn Fabray**__ and __**2 others**__ like this_]

**Mike Chang**: Unfair.

**Artie Abrams**: Preach!

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Good job boys! Now you know how the girls feel.

[_**Tina Cohen-Chang**__ and __**Rachel Berry**__ like this_]

**Noah Puckerman**: Hummel, we are men…stop calling us boys.

**Kurt Hummel**: You keep believing that.

[_**Santana Lopez**__ likes this_]

**Jesse St. James**: Sorry Rachel.

**Rachel Berry**: It's okay :)

**Santana Lopez**: Ugh, St. Berry keep your lovely dovey stuff off of Facebook.

[_**Kurt Hummel**__ and __**Finn Hudson**__ like this_]

**Rachel Berry**: That wasn't even bad!

**Quinn Fabray**: Bad enough.

[_**Santana Lopez**__ likes this_]

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Yay Mercedes we got solo's in glee in Like A Prayer!

[_**Mercedes Jones**__, __**William Schuester**__, __**Mike Chang**__ and __**4 other**__ like this_]

**Mercedes Jones**: That took a while!

**Quinn Fabray**: You both are actually good! Better then Finn and Rachel. You two should sing every song instead of them.

**Rachel Berry**: NO! I get the solo's cause I am better than everyone else! And Finn is the only one that can keep up with me besides Jesse.

**Finn Hudson**: Yea.

**Santana Lopez**: Oh shut up!

[_**Mercedes Jones**__, __**Kurt Hummel**__, __**Quinn Fabray**__ and __**8 others**__ like this_]

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Reviews make me happy and are very lovely! :)**


	16. Home

**A/N: Okay well I actually decided to add Carole earlier. **

** Okay I have a tumblr... the name is _chriscolferthesnownymph_ It's mainly about Chris Colfer :) I'll follow back too :) Thankyou**

**Also this chapter was hard to write. It was a sad episode at points. So it's hard to write. But Enjoy!_  
><em>**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, since I sadly am not Ryan Murphy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong> to **Mercedes Jones**: I'm sorry that you have to lose 10 pounds for cheerio's.

**Mercedes Jones** to **Kurt Hummel**: Well, it's the only way to stay on and get solos, right?

**Kurt Hummel** to **Mercedes Jones**: Well yea… You have a week to lose 10 pounds. That's like losing one of my butt cheeks.

**Mercedes Jones** to **Kurt Hummel**: My point exactly.

**Quinn Fabray**: Mercedes you shouldn't do this… you are comfortable in your own body and you should listen to what others say. You are beautiful.

**Mercedes Jones**: Thanks, I guess.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: This roller rink is super fun!

[_**Finn Hudson**__, __**Noah Puckerman, Santana Lopez**__, and __**10 others**__ like this_]

**Finn Hudson**: It's so fun!

**Kurt Hummel**: Finn, you're like a Llama on wheels.

[_**Noah Puckerman**__, __**Tina Cohen-Chang**__, __**Santana Lopez**__ and __**3 others**__ like this_]

**Finn Hudson**: Hey! Wait; is that a compliment or insult?

**Kurt Hummel**: Whatever you want it to be…

**Brittany Pierce**: WEE! SO MUCH FUN! I FELL A LOT THOUGH :( I have owies.

**Santana Lopez**: Awe :( Want me to kiss it better?

**Noah Puckerman**: Wanky.

**Santana Lopez**: Oh shut it Puckerman

**Noah Puckerman**: ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong> to **Mercedes Jones**: I'm sorry! I can't believe you fainted!

**Mercedes Jones**: I'm alright. Just sick of this.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Mercedes you were amazing today!

[_**Artie Abrams**__, __**Mike Chang**__, __**Tina Cohen-Chang**__ and __**6 others**__ like this_]

**Mercedes Jones**: Thank you boy!

**Jesse St. James**: Yea, pretty good.

**Santana Lopez**: Shut it.

**Jesse St. James:** Why do you hate me?

**Santana Lopez**: You're a spy, and no one likes you.

**Mike Chang**: Pure awesome sauce.

**Noah Puckerman**: Awesome sauce? Bro you alright..?

**Mike Chang**: Yuppers!

**Noah Puckerman**: Riiiiiight

**Mike Chang**: I'm happppppppppppppyyyyy!

**Artie Abrams**: Why…?

**Mike Chang**: I have no ideeea!

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: That's logical.

[_**Noah Puckerman**__, __**Quinn Fabray**__, __**Kurt Hummel**__ and __**3 others**__ like this_]

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong> to **Finn Hudson**: Hey I think we should break are parents up.

**Finn Hudson**: Alright. I don't really like them dating anyways.

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson<strong> to **Kurt Hummel**: Sorry man, Burt loves my mom I don't wanna ruin that.

**Kurt Hummel** to **Finn Hudson**: I understand.

**Quinn Fabray**: Wooah, back up the bus… your parents our dating?

**Brittany Pierce**: What bus?

**Matt Rutherford**: Britt honey, just a phrase.

**Brittany Pierce**: Oh!

**Kurt Hummel**: Yea, they have been dating for like a week now.

**Mercedes Jones**: Damn boy, why didn't you tell me?

**Kurt Hummel**: I don't know.

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Again, that's logical.

[_**Artie Abrams**__ likes this_]

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel <strong>is now friends with **Carole Hudson** and **April Rhodes**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Yay! Got the auditorium back!

[_**Rachel Berry**__, __**Finn Hudson**__, __**William Schuester**__, and __**10 others**__ like this_]

**William Schuester**: April paid for it!

**Rachel Berry**: Yes! Now you can hear my amazing singing better!

**Jesse St. James**: It's pretty amazing :)

**Rachel Berry**: Aww, thank you!

**Santana Lopez**: *Throws up*

[_**Finn Hudson**__, __**Kurt Hummel**__, __**Noah Puckerman**__ and __**7 others**__ like this_]

**Brittany Pierce**: San, you okay?

**Santana Lopez**: Yes Britt, but if those two keep being lovey dovey than I won't be.

**Brittany Pierce**: Oh. Bad Rachel! Stop being yourself.

[_**Quinn Fabray**__ and __**Santana Lopez**__ like this_]

**Noah Puckerman**: Haha, hey Jesse have you done the dirty?

**Rachel Berry**: PUCK! Stop that's none of your business

**Noah Puckerman**: So that's a no?

**Kurt Hummel**: Noah, shut up.

**Rachel Berry: **Puck, you do not need to know that.

**Noah Puckerman: **But I wanna know if your good

**Kurt Hummel: **NOAH! Shut that mouth of yours.

**Noah Puckerman:** Fine, only cause you asked nicely...

**Artie Abrams**: Whipped.

[_**Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson, Mercedes Jones** and **4 others** like this_]

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Reviews are lovely :)  
><strong>


	17. Bad Reputation

**A\N: I will add Sue, when Season 2 starts on here just to let you know. **

**Also thank you everyone for over 50 reviews! That is amazing!**

**I absolutely wish Puck and Kurt had more of a friendship on Glee. I love them together. As Friends. Just saying.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee otherwise Kurt would sing a solo in every episode.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Haha Sue's video is amazingly funny! Lol, can't believe we are posting it on YouTube!

[_**Mercedes Jones**__, __**Noah Puckerman**__, __**Santana Lopez**__ and __**9 others**__ like this_]

**Noah Puckerman**: This is totally going to be the best!

**Artie Abrams**: Fo' sure!

**Mercedes Jones**: I couldn't stop laughing the whole time.

[_**Kurt Hummel**__ and __**Tina Cohen-Chang**__ like this_]

**Mike Chang**: Let's get physical, physical!

**Brittany Pierce**: Sue is going to be mad though.

**Santana Lopez**: Eh, who cares?

**Mike Chang**: Yea, true.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Bad Reputation challenge!

[_**Noah Puckerman**__, __**Mike Chang**__, __**Matt Rutherford**__ and __**5 others**__ like this_]

**Finn Hudson**: Ice Ice Baby!

**William Schuester**: Good luck with this assignment.

**Rachel Berry**: I don't need luck. I'm totally going to do something amazing this week.

**Jesse St. James:** You always do :)

**Santana Lopez**: No, just don't start this shit.

**Rachel Berry**: Whatever Santana. Thanks Jesse :)

**Kurt Hummel**: I gotta agree with Santana. None of this, I still don't trust Jesse.

**Rachel Berry**: Why did you add him then?

**Kurt Hummel**: In case he does anything.

[_**Santana Lopez**__, __**Finn Hudson**__, __**Noah Puckerman**__ and __**4 others**__ like this_]

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: What the heck is with this list?

[_**Artie Abrams, Brittany Pierce**__, __**Mercedes Jones**__ and __**1 other**__ like this_]

**Mercedes Jones**: It's so stupid. I am plenty sexy.

**Artie Abrams**: Yea, and I'm totally bad.

**Brittany Pierce**: I've made out with basically everyone, the janitor and more. I'm not on the top of the list ;(

**Santana Lopez**: Babe, you should be totally at the top.

**Brittany Pierce**: I know.

**Santana Lopez:** How on earth did Quinn make the top?

**Noah Puckerman**: Maybe since she's pregnant?

**Rachel Berry**: Wouldn't she be on the bottom then, Instead of me?

**Finn Hudson**: Who made this list?

**Mike Chang**: Not me.

**Quinn Fabray**: Not me either.

**Santana Lopez**: it was totally you since you are somehow on the top.

**Quinn Fabray**: NO!

**Finn Hudson**: It was Jesse.

**Jesse St. James**: Yea right. Wouldn't I put myself on the top?

**Finn Hudson**: No otherwise you would be too suspicious.

**Jesse St. James**: I wouldn't put Rachel on the bottom.

**Noah Puckerman**: Santana probably made it.

**Santana Lopez**: Dude, no. I would be on the top with Britt.

**Mike Chang**: Maybe it was someone who didn't make the list?

**Kurt Hummel**: No, I would totally put my name on there.

**Noah Puckerman**: But it's a good way to hide.

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: It was you Puck.

**Noah Puckerman**: I would be on the top if it was me.

**William Schuester**: Okay, no fighting. We will find who did this.

**Kurt Hummel**: Yea this is totally blowing up my notifications.

[_**Mercedes Jones**__, __**Artie Abrams**__, __**Mike Chang**__ and __**2 others**__ like this_]

**Noah Puckerman**: It that the only thing that's blowing? ;)

[_**Santana Lopez**__ and __**Brittany Pierce**__ like this_]

**Kurt Hummel**: NOAH!

**Burt Hummel**: Kurt! What's going on? Come down stairs. We need to talk again.

**Kurt Hummel**: Thanks again Noah.

**Noah Puckerman:** Hey, no problem :)

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Performance in library.

[_**Mercedes Jones**__, __**Tina Cohen-Chang**__, __**Artie Abrams**__ and __**1 other**__ like this_]

**Brittany Pierce:** Our clothes are really shinny! I luv glitter.

**Kurt Hummel**: Right…

**Rachel Berry**: Wait… performance in library?

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: you aren't invited.

**Mercedes Jones**: It's just for us the best ones.

**Rachel Berry**: What! Is this is a joke?

**Artie Abrams**: Nope. Not at all.

[_**Kurt Hummel**__ and __**Mercedes Jones**__ like this_]

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Well that back fired.

[_**Tina Cohen-Chang**__, __**Artie Abrams**__, __**Mercedes Jones**__ and __**2 others**__ like this_]

**Brittany Pierce**: Wait… who got fired?

**Kurt Hummel**: Phrase, Britt. Means are performance didn't work.

**Brittany Pierce**: Okay, I'm still confused.

**Finn Hudson**: What happened?

**Artie Abrams**: The librarian liked us and wants us to perform at her church.

**Quinn Fabray**: Isn't that good?

**Mercedes Jones**: Wasn't really what we were going for.

**Kurt Hummel**: Yea…

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Well uploading the video of Sue also back fired.

[_**Mike Chang**__, __**Santana Lopez**__, __**Noah Puckerman**__ and __**7 others**__ like this_]

**Quinn Fabray**: What exactly happened?

**Kurt Hummel**: The original person who sang that song, called her to remake the video.

**Noah Puckerman**: Damnit, we need to somehow still need to get Sue.

**Mike Chang**: Yea, but I don't know how. She's impossible.

[_**Quinn Fabray**__, __**Santana Lopez**__, __**Jesse St. James**__ and __**3 others**__ like this_]

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Sorry Rachel but… YES ST. BERRY IS DONE!

[**Finn Hudson**, **Noah Puckerman**, **Santana Lopez**, and **10 others** like this]

**Rachel Berry:** Thanks Kurt, that makes me feel soooo much better.

**Santana Lopez**: Hey, don't get mad at Kurt. Everyone is happy you guys are done. St. James was using you.

**Brittany Pierce:** He had funny hair.

**Jesse St. James**: Thanks Brittany…

**Brittany Pierce**: No problem!

**Quinn Fabray**: Leave this status Jesse. Now that you guys are done, no one likes you.

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Haha!

[_**Artie Abrams**__, __**Kurt Hummel**__, __**Santana Lopez**__ and __**7 others**__ like this_]

**Artie Abrams:** Tina, that was unexpected from you...

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: Thanks for reading! Reviews are lovely! :)<strong>


	18. Laryngitis

**A/N: Okay so here is one of my favorite episodes in season 1.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: NOAHS LOST THE MOHAWK!

[_**Santana Lopez**__, __**Finn Hudson**__, __**Mike Chang**__ and __**10 others**__ like this_]

**Finn Hudson**: Omg. He looks so different!

**Brittany Pierce**: I liked his Mohawk. It made him look like a zebra.

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: …

**Santana Lopez**: It was hot.

**Noah Puckerman**: Ugh, I hate it. I don't look tough anymore.

**Finn Hudson**: Never really did.

**Noah Puckerman**: Shut it Hudson.

**Finn Hudson**: Just saying.

**Noah Puckerman**: Whatever. I need to get my bullyingness back.

**Brittany Pierce**: Is that even a word?

**Santana Lopez:** No Britt.

**Mike Chang**: How does Britt know that isn't a word?

**Brittany Pierce:** I'm smarticale.

**Noah Puckerman**: Riiiiiight.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Really Rachel? Faking singing… ?

[**Quinn Fabray**, **Santana Lopez**, **Noah Puckerman** and **2 others** like this]\

**Rachel Berry**: Yes. I can't do all the work, or I am going to get ill.

**Santana Lopez**: What's wrong with that?

[_**Kurt Hummel**__, __**Mercedes Jones**__, __**Mike Chang**__ and __**11 others**__ like this_]

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Omg she lost her voice like 5 mins ago!

[**Santana Lopez**, **Quinn Fabray**, **Noah Puckerman** and **7 others** like this]

**Santana Lopez**: This is wonderful. No more listening to her talk about herself or complain.

**Quinn Fabray:** Everyone's happy.

[_**Kurt Hummel**__, __**Mercedes Jones**__, __**Santana Lopez**__ and __**11 others**__ like this_]

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong> to **Mercedes Jones**: I'm going to miss Cheerio practice today.

**Mercedes Jones** to **Kurt Hummel**: What why?

**Kurt Hummel** to **Mercedes Jones**: Not in the mood. I'll call you.

**Mercedes Jones** to **Kurt Hummel**: Alright boy.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong> to **Mercedes Jones**: I'm happy for you.

**Mercedes Jones** to **Kurt Hummel**: Thanks…but are you okay?

**Kurt Hummel** to **Mercedes Jones**: Just fine.

**Mercedes Jones** to **Kurt Hummel**: You've been acting and dressing different this week.

**Kurt Hummel** to **Mercedes Jones**: I'm fine 'Cedes.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany Pierce<strong> to **Kurt Hummel**: I'm coming over to make out!

**Kurt Hummel** to **Brittany Pierce**: Uh Okay!

**Noah Puckerman**: Usually I would say get some! But aren't you gay Kurt?

**Kurt Hummel**: Not sure.

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: What was with your outfit today? Fashionista Kurt would never dress like a butch.

**Brittany Pierce**: Butch Kurt is hot!

[_**Santana Lopez**__ likes this_]

**Quinn Fabray**: That song too, that isn't you…?

**Finn Hudson**: Why you making out with Britt Kurt? Are you okay this week?

**Kurt Hummel**: Yes everyone I'm fine!

**Burt Hummel**: I beg to differ. I come home to find my gay son making out with a girl?

**Kurt Hummel:** Dad, I need you to respect my privacy. Brittany and I were just having sexual relations

**Finn Hudson**: Wth?

[**Rachel Berry**, **Mike Chang**, **Matt Rutherford** and **6 others** like this]

**Brittany Pierce**: His lips taste like strawberries.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Never thought I'll see Mercedes fight for a man.

[_**Artie Abrams**__ and __**Tina-Cohen Chang**__ like this_]

**Santana Lopez**: HES MINE!

**Noah Puckerman:** This is hot.

**Mercedes Jones**: Well you can have him. I don't want to date a bully.

**Noah Puckerman**: You're over reacting!

**Mercedes Jones**: Shut up.

[_**Kurt Hummel**__ likes this_]

**Santana Lopez**: Makes sense I always win.

**Mercedes Jones**: If it wasn't for his bullying, I so could have won. He likes the chocolate.

**Santana Lopez**: Yeaa right.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Holding hands with Brittany.

[_**Brittany Pierce**__ likes this_]

**Santana Lopez**: People usually don't update their status about holding hands.

**Kurt Hummel**: Deal with it.

**Mercedes Jones**: o.O Kurt…?

**Brittany Pierce**: His hands are really soft .They feel like a baby.

**Finn Hudson**: I'm confused.

**Artie Abrams**: I think for once, everyone else is too

[_**Mercedes Jones**__, __**Tina-Cohen Chang**__, __**Burt Hummel**__ and __**8 others**__ like_ _this_]

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Kurt is back!

[_**Burt Hummel**__, __**Finn Hudson**__, __**Mercedes Jones**__ and __**10 others**__ like this_]

**Brittany Pierce**: I'm sad. I liked kissing Kurt and holding hands with him.

**Kurt Hummel**: Sorry Boo, it's not who I am.

**Mercedes Jones**: I'm sooo happy you're back to yourself! Missed your fashion sense.

**Finn Hudson**: Yea man. I missed that Kurt and sorry dude.

**Mike Chang:** I'm sure all of us did.

[_**Tina Cohen-Chang**__, __**Santana Lopez**__, __**William Schuester**__, and __**8 others**__ like this_]

**Burt Hummel:** No man can sing like you. You sang that song amazing! I'm proud of you buddy.

**Kurt Hummel**: Thanks dad.

**Mercedes Jones**: What did you sing?

**Kurt Hummel:** Rose's Turn.

**Quinn Fabray**: Omg, I would of love to see that!

[_**Mercedes Jones**,**Santana Lopez** , **Finn Hudson** and **5 others** like this_]

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Reviews make me happy and are lovely :')**


	19. Dream On

**A/N: Well I loved this episode. It Had NPH in it and I think Neil Patrick Harris amazing! Truly amazing.**

**But really hard to write, it really had no Kurt parts. Mainly about Artie and BryRy :) Anyways ….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. But maybe if I was a wizard…**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Well Bryan Ryan has a point.

[_**Artie Abrams**__, __**Finn Hudson**__, __**Brittany Pierce**__ and __**6 others**__ like this_]

**Rachel Berry**: No! I truly hope my dream will happen.

**Jesse St. James**: What was it?

**Rachel Berry**: Big star of course.

**Quinn Fabray**: If it's to become a famous Broadway star well, good luck with that.

**Santana Lopez**: Yea that won't happen.

**Rachel Berry**: Of course it will.

**Jesse St. James**: Rachel I don't think that's your true dream.

**Rachel Berry:** Of course it is.

**Brittany Pierce**: I like Bryan Ryan. He's kind of sexy.

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: o.O

**Santana Lopez**: That wasn't unexpected Britt hits on everyone. Even a mannequin at the mall…

[_**Kurt Hummel**__, __**Mike Chang**__, __**Jacob Ben Israel**__ and __**10 others**__ like this_]

**Santana Lopez**: JEWFRO! GET AWAY!

**Quinn Fabray**: Why do you still have him Kurt?

**Kurt Hummel**: I'm not sure…

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Mr. Ryan is going to cut Glee.

**Rachel Berry:** I hope that he won't! We have been through so much. I know we are going to win regionals. He can't do that.

**Artie Abrams**: Our dreams won't come true.

**William Schuester**: Don't listen to him! If you guys fight for what you want, you have a chance of getting it. You can't just give up, it doesn't work that way.

[_**Rachel Berry**__ likes this_]

**Noah Puckerman**: I know mine will happen.

**Santana Lopez**: What's that Puckerman?

**Noah Puckerman:** Threesome

**Kurt Hummel**: Oh. My. God. Noah that's disgusting.

**Noah Puckerman**: No it's not. Don't you know the feeling with one? Two would be amazing!

**Kurt Hummel**: Can we not talk about this on my status? Go somewhere else.

**Mercedes Jones:** I gotta agree with my boy! I don't need to know about this stuff.

**Noah Puckerman**: Fine. You guys are no fun

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> So Rachel's mom is Shelby Corcoran?

[_**Mercedes Jones,**__**Finn Hudson**__, __**Jesse St. James**__ and __**3 others**__ like this_]

**Rachel Berry**: Wait? How do you know that? It can't be true.

**Kurt Hummel**: No reason…

**Rachel Berry**: Well all know my mom is famous and on Broadway. Duh.

**Mike Chang**: You keep believing that.

**Jesse St. James**: You have no proof Rach.

**Rachel Berry**: I have plenty of proof!

**Noah Puckerman**: Riiiiight

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Mr. Schue is in Les Misérables now and Mr. Ryan took that jacket from me. I thought it was amazing.

[_**Finn Hudson**__, __**Brittany Pierce**__, __**Mercedes Jones**__ and __**6 others**__ like this_]

**Finn Hudson**: That jacket was pretty cool man.

**Brittany Pierce**: I like sparkles. They taste good too.

**Mike Chang**: …

**Rachel Berry**: We could have used all of that! I thought he was being nice. But he's mad at Mr. Schuester.

**William Schuester**: Well I guess I should give it to him otherwise glee is done.

**Quinn Fabray**: What!

**Kurt Hummel**: Yea he is going to probably cut the club again.

**William Schuester**: Yea.

**Brittany Pierce:** My dolphin is smart.

**Kurt Hummel**: Okay Britt you keep calling me a dolphin. Why?

**Brittany Pierce**: Cuz' dolphins are just gay sharks.

**Kurt Hummel**: Oh… okay? Well I guess I'm your dolphin!

**Brittany Pierce**: YAY! I luv my dolphin!

**Mike Chang**: What? Britt called me a dolphin once…

**Brittany Pierce**: I'm sorry Mikey. You're not a dolphin I know from experience.

**Noah Puckerman:** wanky :)

**Santana Lopez**: Oh it was.

**Noah Puckerman**: Even wankier.

**Finn Hudson**: Wait, I'm confused. I don't understand how a dolphin is a gay shark.

**Santana Lopez**: Brittany just comes up with this stuff. Just go with it.

**Finn Hudson**: Oh, uh okay. Does that make me a shark?

**Brittany Pierce**. Undecided.

**Artie Abrams**: Oh snap.

[_**Santana Lopez**__, __**Noah Puckerman**__, __**Kurt Hummel**__ and __**8 others**__ like this_]

**Finn Hudson**: …

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading. I know Britt says that dolphins are just gay sharks in Hell-O but I totally forgot about it. So added it in now. **

**I know it was a shorter than usual. Sorry for that.**

**I feel like baking cookies right now. I don't know why...  
><strong>

**Thanks anyways. Reviews are amazing and lovely. :)**


	20. Theatricality

**A/N: Okay so here is another one of my favorite episodes in season 1. I love the Furt even If some of it was sad. I love how Burt stood up for his son and of course Finn stands up for him too. Okay enough rambling and this episodes was on Thursday so I watched it :)  
><strong>

**Onwards!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Ryan Murphy therefore I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>I love how you dress Tina. Don't listen to them.

[_**Mike Chang**__, __**Artie Abrams**__, __**Mercedes Jones**__ and __**7 others**__ like this_]

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Thanks Kurt. I like how I dress too.

**Artie Abrams**: I agree with Kurt. You're amazing just the way you are.

**Brittany Pierce**: They should make a song about that...

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Thank you Artie

**Mike Chang**: I like vampires. Twilight is cool.

**Noah Puckerman**: Dude, you actually read those books? I'm starting to question your sexuality.

**Mike Chang**: Oh uhm, of course I don't read those books….

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: GAGA! WOOH!

[_**Rachel Berry**__, __**Quinn Fabray, Tina Cohen-Chang**__ and __**3 others**__ like this_]

**Brittany Pierce**: I love Gaga and her outfits.

**Kurt Hummel**: Yea she changes her looks faster than Britt changes sexual partners

**Brittany Pierce**: It's true.

**Quinn Fabray**: She's a god.

**Brittany Pierce**: She's god? That's amazing!

**Noah Puckerman**: Uh no Brittany. We guys are doing KISS! Now that's what you call awesome.

**Mike Chang**: It's awesome sauce.

**Noah Puckerman**: Not again Mike…

**Finn Hudson**: Kiss rules Lady Gaga any day.

**Kurt Hummel**: No. That's impossible.

**Mercedes Jones**: Yea Gaga is totally better than guys who throw make up on their face and can't sing.

**Noah Puckerman:** They can sing. They are legends!

**Quinn Fabray**: Whatever you believe.

**Mike Chang**: Her songs are catchy. But KISS is way better! For sure.

**Quinn Fabray**: Again, you keep believing that.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry<strong> to **Kurt Hummel**: You were right! She is my birth mom.

**Kurt Hummel** to **Rachel Berry:** I can't believe you doubted me.

**Rachel Berry** to **Kurt Hummel**: I still don't know how you knew…

**Kurt Hummel** to **Rachel Berry**: I have my ways…

**Rachel Berry** to **Kurt Hummel**: You scare me sometimes.

**Brittany Pierce**: He's a ninja!

**Kurt Hummel:** You know it ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Finn and Carole are moving in…

[_**Mercedes Jones**__, __**Burt Hummel, Carole Hudson**__ and __**5 others**__ like this_]

**Santana Lopez**: Now that's what we call wanky.

[_**Noah Puckerman**__ likes this_]

**Finn Hudson**: Santana. I'm not gay.

**Santana Lopez**: Who say's I was talking about you and Kurt?

**Finn Hudson:** AWW! GROSS SANTANA! Now I have bad images in my head. Ew.

**Santana Lopez**: You are welcome.

**Kurt Hummel**: Yea, now I have those images too. Santana that's just gross!

**Santana Lopez**: Just helping you guys out ;)

**Kurt Hummel**: How's that helping? That makes things worse.

**Santana Lopez**: Whatever.

**Burt Hummel**: Santana whoever you are. We are not doing that and you do not need to bring that up. That is just wrong.

**Carole Hudson**: Finn, should I be offended?

**Finn Hudson**: I don't want to picture you with somebody do something…I'm going to kill you Santana

**Santana Lopez**: You know you would never kill anyone.

**Finn Hudson**: GAH!

**Santana Lopez**: ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson<strong> to **Kurt Hummel**: Dude, I am sorry. I over reacted.

**Burt Hummel**: You did for sure.

**Kurt Hummel**: Dad let me handle this. You did.

**Finn Hudson:** I'm sorry I didn't mean any of it. You're amazing. Can you forgive me?

**Kurt Hummel**: I don't know Finn.

**Mercedes Jones:** What did he do? Do I need to punch his face?

**Kurt Hummel**: No Mercedes. I think my Dad already helped with that.

**Mercedes Jones:** Okay. Just If you need me too I will.

**Kurt Hummel:** Okay thank you 'Cedes, but I'm fine.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Thank you Finn and everyone else in Glee. That was very nice of you.

[_**Burt Hummel**__, __**Carole Hudson**__, __**Mercedes Jones**__ and __**13 others**__ like this_]

**Finn Hudson**: It's the least I could do. After everything I did to you, for which I am truly sorry. I am here to protect you; I will not let them hurt you.

**Artie Abrams**: Preach

**Noah Puckerman**: Yea man, I'm with Finn. We aren't going to let those stupid bullies hurt you.

**Kurt Hummel**: Thank you guys. You're amazing.

**Mercedes Jones**: I am not letting anyone hurt my boy.

**Brittany Pierce**: My dolphin is too sexy for them. We cannot let that precious face get hurt.

**Burt Hummel**: Yea Finn that was nice of you for sticking up for Kurt.

**Finn Hudson**: Does that mean we can start over and move back in…?

**Burt Hummel**: I'll discuss that with Carole later.

**Finn Hudson**: Right. Okay. Thanks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Reviews are like the Blaine to my Kurt and are lovely of course :)**

**I had to add Kurt as a ninja because Chris Colfer is a mega ninja with his sai swords.  
><strong>


	21. Funk

**A/N: Funk time. Not really a good episode… so this isn't really good. But anyways…**

**One more chapter until season 1 is done! I might take a day or two break before I start posting season 2. Idk yet.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I live in Canada therefore I do not own Glee since RM is in LA.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Jesse's gone!

[_**Finn Hudson**__, __**Santana Lopez**__, __**Quinn Fabray**__ and __**10 others**__ like this_]

**Santana Lopez**: Thank god. I don't think I could have put up with him any longer.

**Jesse St. James**: Wow thanks

**Finn Hudson**: No one really liked you expect Rachel. You totally came here to spy.

**Jesse St. James**: I did not! I liked Rachel, I wanted to spend more time with her but things changed.

**Quinn Fabray**: Kurt you should delete him. He can spy now.

**Kurt Hummel**: I'll block my status so he can't see it.

**Jesse St. James: **So you don't trust me?

**Mike Chang:** Not at all.

**Rachel Berry**: I want Jesse to get eaten by a lion.

**Santana Lopez**: Oh, I like this side of Berry.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: I'm so depressed I've worn the same outfit twice this week

[_**Noah Puckerman**__ and __**Santana Lopez**__ like this_]

**Finn Hudson:** I can't believe they toilet papered our choir room!

**Mercedes Jones:** That number they did was fantastic.

**Artie Abrams**: Yea, I'm so depressed too.

**William Schuester**: Don't be so depressed guys. We can't let them get to us; we gotta get them back with something harder.

[_**Finn Hudson**__, __**Noah Puckerman**__, __**Santana Lopez**__ and __**4 others**__ like this_]

**Noah Puckerman**: That sounded kind of wrong.

**Artie Abrams**: *ignoring Puck* I like this idea.

**Noah Puckerman**: Hey wheels! Don't ignore me, I'm too awesome too ignore.

**Mercedes Jones**: HAHA! Wait you serious?

[_**Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, Brittany Pierce **__and__** 4 others **__like this_]

**Brittany Pierce**: The joker is serious.

**Mike Chang**: Wow, I'm surprised Brittany knew some Batman.

**Brittany Pierce**: I love him! He flies, he's my hero. I want to fly! I should try to fly…

**Santana Lopez**: Woo, Uh Brit don't try anything stupid.

**Brittany Pierce**: I'm not. I have a cape and I'm going to jump off my roof.

**Santana Lopez**: :O Okay I'm coming over. Don't jump!

**Brittany Pierce**: Okay! I'll wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Wow Noah and Finn that was a good prank

[_**Noah Puckerman**__, __**Finn Hudson**__, __**Santana Lopez**__ and __**3 others**__ like this_]

**Noah Puckerman**: It was badass.

**Finn Hudson**: Yea, but now we have to pay it back by getting a job.

**Quinn Fabray**: You both need to get jobs sooner or later.

**Noah Puckerman**: Working sucks.

**Jacob Ben Israel**: You suck.

**Noah Puckerman**: Really? That was horrible comeback.

**Santana Lopez**: Hey, Puck. Read his comment again.

**Noah Puckerman**: Okay…Omg! I'm going to kill him.

**Santana Lopez**: Works for me.

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Even though no one likes him. Just don't kill him.

**Kurt Hummel**: Now Noah you know how I feel with those comments.

**Noah Puckerman**: Yea but it's funny on you. Not me.

**Quinn Fabray**: I found it pretty funny.

**Finn Hudson:** Yea, me too.

**Noah Puckerman**: Shut up.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Funk.

[**Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray**, **Noah Puckerman** and **4 others** like this]

**Mercedes Jones:** Don't worry guys. I'll bring this.

**Quinn Fabray**: I can totally do Funk too. I'm pissed and have soul. My life is horrible right now.

**Mercedes Jones**: Okay Quinn, if you believe you have "funk"

**Quinn Fabray**: I do!

**Mike Chang**: Riiiight.

**Noah Puckerman:** My line dude.

**Mike Chang**: Deal with it.

**Noah Puckerman**: :O

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Wow, what idiots. They egged Rachel.

**Mercedes Jones**: Even though Rachel annoys me. They had no right to do that.

**Noah Puckerman**: Yea. We have to show them we aren't afraid of their bullying.

**Artie Abrams**: With Funk.

**Noah Puckerman**: Yup. They can't beat us.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Just did "Give up the Funk" they looked shocked.

[_**Noah Puckerman,**__**Rachel Berry**__, __**Quinn Fabray**__, and __**12 others**__ like this_]

**Mercedes Jones**: Damn right. We owned them. They could never do funk.

**Noah Puckerman**: They will never beat us at regionals now.

**Rachel Berry**: That was amazing also, Kurt that was really you in the beginning?

**Kurt Hummel**: Yes! That was me! No one believes I can go that low. But I can.

**Quinn Fabray**: That's amazing.

**Rachel Berry**: So that's makes you a countertenor?

**Kurt Hummel**: Yep.

**Santana Lopez**: Damn, Rachel has competition.

[_**Mercedes Jones**__, __**Tina Cohen-Chang**__, __**Brittany Pierce**__ and __**7 others**__ like this_]

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Reviews are lovely! :D Hehe.**


	22. Journey to Regionals

**A/N: So this is the last chapter for season one. It's a sad episode. Sadness is always hard to write on Facebook. It's not really a funny chapter. So hope you enjoy.**

**Just to let everyone know again, I will probably take a day or two break before I start uploading season two. Then it will be everyday again.**

**QUESTION:I got a request to do a summer chapter. Should I do one summer chapter for you guys (_If there is guys.._) and gals? It wouldn't follow the plot that much though. Let me know what you think I should do. Thanks!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Oh no Sue is a judge at Regionals and we have to place at regionals to keep Glee…

**Artie Abrams**: She's going to crush us.

**Mercedes Jones**: We are going to lose, it's over and then no one like Puck and Santana will notice me anymore.

**Rachel Berry**: I love Glee club. It was truly amazing.

**Finn Hudson**: Rachel? What happened to you? You usually are always getting on peoples nerves but you kept the club together. Where did Rachel go?

**Rachel Berry**: I'm just really sad.

**Finn Hudson**: We can still win this! We don't have to stop trying because Sue's a judge. We still have a chance and it doesn't matter what happens.

**Artie Abrams**: Damn right.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: We are going to go and perform no matters what happens.

[_**Rachel Berry**__, __**William Schuester**__, __**Finn Hudson**__ and __**11 others**__ like this_]

**Mercedes Jones**: Of course. It's going to be so much fun!

**Mike Chang**: Epic.

**Noah Puckerman**: ^ Yea.

**Rachel Berry**: We've come so far we can't just stop now.

**William Schuester**: Good job guys! That's the spirit!

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Really? A mash-up of Olivia Newton-John and Josh Groban? Now that's just unfair.

[_**Quinn Fabray, Noah Puckerman**__, __**Tina Cohen-Chang**__ and __**7 others**__ like this_]

**Rachel Berry**: Don't let them distract you!

**Santana Lopez**: Even though we can't win?

**Rachel Berry**: That's not the point.

**Brittany Pierce**: We got Finn's dancing.

**Finn Hudson**: Hey!

**Santana Lopez**: Finn, come on you aren't really a good dancer.

**Mike Chang**: Yea that's for sure.

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Mike and Brittany are the dancers.

**Finn Hudson**: Okay! I get it. I suck.

**Quinn Fabray**: Yea.

**Noah Puckerman**: I'm going to do what Santana did. Hey Finn read that again.

**Finn Hudson**: Wow Noah. So not the time for this! We got to go on in like 2 minutes.

**Noah Puckerman**: It's always the time.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Oh god we've just been called.

**Rachel Berry**: Kurt what is with you and Facebook! Do you ever get off of it?

**Kurt Hummel**: Nopee. Besides, you're on right now too.

**Rachel Berry**: I'm just….uh…whatever! Just let's go sing now!

**Kurt Hummel**: Okay Ms. Bossy Pants.

[**Quinn Fabray**, **Santana Lopez**, Tina Cohen-Chang and 2 others like this]

**Rachel Berry**: GET OFF FACEBOOK!

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: You should too.

**Rachel Berry**: Ugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: That was awesome! We did amazing.

[_**Rachel Berry**__, __**Brittany Pierce**__, __**Noah Puckerman**__ and __**10 others**__ like this_]

**Rachel Berry**: We are so going to win this!

**Artie Abrams**: Preach

**Santana Lopez**: We better win or I'll will go and punch someone.

**Kurt Hummel**: A little aggressive much?

**Santana Lopez**: That's me for you.

**Finn Hudson**: Why is Quinn's mom here…?

**Kurt Hummel**: I have no idea.

**Noah Puckerman**: She better not do anything to Quinn.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Quinn's water just broke! OMG!

**Noah Puckerman**: Oh no. This baby is coming…I'm scared.

**Mercedes Jones**: You shouldn't be scared. The baby is coming out of Quinn. She has to do all the work.

**Noah Puckerman**: I'm still freaking out!

**Mike Chang**: Understandable.

**Santana Lopez**: How's she doing in there?

**Noah Puckerman:** Fine…I think…she's screaming. Omg Omg Omg

**Brittany Pierce**: I'm so confused. Why is she in the hospital? Isn't the stork bringing her baby to her doorstep?

**Santana Lopez**: This is not the time Britt.

**Brittany Pierce**: I'm still confused.

**Santana Lopez**: That's okay sweetie.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: We didn't even place.

[_**Jacob Ben Israel**__ likes this_]

**Santana Lopez**: Go away Jewfro. No one likes you.

**Rachel Berry**: This is ridiculous! I bet Sue had something to do with it.

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Most likely.

**Rachel Berry**: It's doesn't matter. We won because we had Mr. Schuester as a teacher. At the beginning of the year we were all different. Mr. Schue changed us for the better.

[_**Kurt Hummel**__, __**Finn Hudson**__, __**Noah Puckerman**__ and __**8 others**__ like this_]

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: WE GOT ANOTHER YEAR!

[_**Rachel Berry**__, __**Mercedes Jones**__, __**Quinn Fabray**__ and __**11 others**__ like this_]

**Rachel Berry**: We got to start rehearsing for sectionals right away!

**Mercedes Jones**: Rachel shut up. We need a break.

**Quinn Fabray**: I can't believe it. This is amazing. I love you guys!

**Kurt Hummel**: We love you too!

**Finn Hudson**: This is seriously one of the best days of my life.

**Brittany Pierce**: I'm going to celebrate with Lord Tubbington after school. We will get drunk.

**Mike Chang**: Is that good to get your cat drunk?

**Brittany Pierce**: Of course! He smokes too.

**Kurt Hummel**: Glad we aren't losing Britt.

[_**Santana Lopez**__, __**William Schuester, Noah Puckerman**__ and __**12 others**__ like this_]

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading this story so far! This has been amazing!  
><strong>

**Season two coming soon! Give me a day or two! Don't leave this story yet, it's not over.**

**Reviews are lovely! :)  
><strong>


	23. Summer Pool Party

**A/N: Okay I know this does not follow the plot but I got a request from **_**mewmewgodess **_**to do a summer chapter and everyone else seemed to enjoy the idea. So I'll do one for you guys! This is totally random so beware.  
><strong>

**Also since I uploaded this, I will still probably take a day or two break before I start season 2. Sorry...  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Lopez <strong>to **Kurt Hummel:** Hey, there's a pool party at my house next week. You're coming. I don't care what you have to say about your skin or hair or anything! YOU'RE COMING!

**Kurt Hummel** to **Santana Lopez**: What? But. Fine I'll come. Don't expect me to do anything.

**Santana Lopez** to **Kurt Hummel**: That's fine.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Pool Party at Santana's…

[_**Santana Lopez**__, __**Noah Puckerman**__, __**Finn Hudson**__ and __**10 others**__ like this_]

**Santana Lopez**: This is going to be off the hook!

**Kurt Hummel**: I'm going to have to supply so much sunscreen.

**Santana Lopez**: Wow Kurt. Oh I also expect you to be wearing shorts and NO shirt.

[_**Rachel Berry**__, __**Quinn Fabray**__, __**Tina Cohen-Chang**__ and __**2 others**__ like this_]

**Noah Puckerman**: I won't wear a shirt.

**Santana Lopez**: No one cares.

**Kurt Hummel**: Do I have too?

**Brittany Pierce**: YES!

**Santana Lopez**: If you don't I'm going to have to take your shirt off for you.

**Kurt Hummel**: Fine!

**Santana Lopez**: Damn. I really wanted to take your shirt off.

[_**Mercedes Jones**__, __**Tina Cohen-Chang**__, __**Quinn Fabray**__ and __**2 others**__ like this_]

**Finn Hudson**: This is so unfair.

**Rachel Berry**: Don't worry. I love you more.

**Kurt Hummel**: Is this pool party just to see me without my shirt?

**Santana Lopez**: Yes and too celebrate the end of the school year

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Just arrived at the party to see everyone staring at me. Is that a good thing?

**Brittany Pierce**: Good thing. Amazing thing.

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: We did not expect you to have abs.

**Mercedes Jones**: Or be so strong…

**Artie Abrams**: Yea, was totally unexpected.

**Kurt Hummel**: I was on Cheerios and football. I had to work out.

**Brittany Pierce**: You probably look hot working out…

[_**Santana Lopez**__, __**Rachel Berry**__ and __**Quinn Fabray**__ like this_]

**Kurt Hummel**: You guys creep me out.

**Noah Puckerman**: You all know he is gay?

**Mercedes Jones**: Sadly.

**Quinn Fabray**: Why are all the hot ones gay?

**Noah Puckerman**: That's not true. Look at me, I'm super-hot and I'm not gay.

**Quinn Fabray**: I guess.

**Noah Puckerman**: YOU GUESS!

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: NOAH I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!

[_**Finn Hudson**__ likes this_]

**Noah Puckerman**: I'm sorry but that was super fun!

**Finn Hudson**: I can't believe you threw Kurt in the pool!

[_**Mercedes Jones**__, __**Mike Chang**__, __**Quinn Fabray**__ and __**5 others**__ like this_]

**Noah Puckerman**: He was boring just sitting there. So I had too.

**Finn Hudson**: You know when Kurt gets mad you kind of should stay away?

**Kurt Hummel**: Damn right Noah.

**Mike Chang**: That was funny though.

**Kurt Hummel**: My hair being messed up is funny?

**Finn Hudson**: Dude, Kurt's pissed.

**Noah Puckerman**: I know that. He's kind of chasing me right now. This boy can run fast.

**Kurt Hummel**: When I'm angry anything can happen…

**Santana Lopez**: Kurt your wet now so come back in the pool and play Marco Polo with us.

**Kurt Hummel**: Fine! I'm still pissed at Noah though.

**Noah Puckerman**: …

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong> to **Brittany Pierce**: Britt, honey please stop trying to make out with me.

**Brittany Pierce**: But you are so sexy.

**Kurt Hummel**: Britt, I'm gay.

**Brittany Pierce**: That's okay. We won't tell anyone…

**Kurt Hummel**: No Brittany.

**Santana Lopez**: I'll stop her. But if you weren't gay everyone would be all over you.

**Kurt Hummel**: Never thought being gay would come in handy…

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: I officially love Marco Polo.

[**Mercedes Jones**, **Finn Hudson**, **Mike Chang** and **8 others** like this]

**Noah Puckerman**: It's not funny man.

**Mike Chang**: No it's really funny.

**Quinn Fabray**: Wait I was in the bathroom…what happened?

**Mercedes Jones**: Kurt was it for Marco Polo and he went after Puck and accidently hit him in the face and kicked him in the nads.

[_**Kurt Hummel**__ likes this_]

**Noah Puckerman**: Of course you would like that.

**Kurt Hummel**: I wasn't expecting that to happen but it's so funny. There's your pay back for throwing me in the pool.

**Santana Lopez:** Puck's still on the grass whining like a baby.

**Noah Puckerman**: It hurts!

**Mike Chang**: Man up.

**Noah Puckerman**: Oh shut up. That boy can kick really hard.

**Kurt Hummel**: It was accidental! I kicked harder If I wanted too.

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: I also got it on tape.

**Rachel Berry**: I can't stop laughing….

**Noah Puckerman**: WHAT! Please don't post it.

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: I will don't worry.

[_**Kurt Hummel**__, __**Finn Hudson**__, __**Quinn Fabray**__ and __**7 others**__ like this_]

**Noah Puckerman**: You guys suck!

**Santana Lopez**: :)

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: That pool party was unexpectedly awesome, thank you Santana for dragging me too it.

[_**Santana Lopez**__, __**Finn Hudson**__, __**Rachel Berry**__ and __**10 others**__ like this_]

**Santana Lopez**: Glad I did. Cuz If I didn't we would have never saw you without a shirt and beat up Puckerman even when you didn't do it on purpose.

[_**Rachel Berry**__, __**Mike Chang**__, __**Tina Cohen-Chang**__ and __**9 others**__ like this_]

**Noah Puckerman**: You guys won't let that go will you?

**Finn Hudson**: Not at all. Way too funny.

**Noah Puckerman**: Next time don't invite Hummel.

**Santana Lopez**: No, I'm sorry. He is number one on my list for now on.

**Noah Puckerman**: :(

[_**Kurt Hummel**__ likes this_]

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Reviews are lovely! :)**


	24. Audition

**A/N: Wooh! First Chapter of season two! **

**Today is the last day of SBL filming! I can't wait to see it!**

**and almost 100 reviews? You are all amazing! Thank you so much!  
><strong>

**I know I was going to add Sue in season two, but I don't know if I will. First of all she would be extremely hard to write to me and second of all they wouldn't really add her on Facebook. So I might add her later on If I can figure out how to write her.**

**Anyways onward to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checker Ryan Murphy was not a girl. So I guess I do not own Glee.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Well, slushied on my first day already.

[_**Jacob Ben Israel**__ like this_]

**Santana Lopez**: God Jewfro, how many times do I have to say to GO AWAY! You're not welcomed here.

**Mercedes Jones**: What? Can't they leave us alone for a day?

**Finn Hudson**: Really? Omg I'm going to kill them.

**Kurt Hummel**: Let it go Finn.

**Noah Puckerman**: Can I kill them?

**Kurt Hummel**: No.

**Noah Puckerman**: Dang.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Wow Matt transferred?

**Matt Rutherford**: Yea. Sorry guys! I wish I could have stayed there! Good luck with Glee.

**Finn Hudson**: Now we don't have enough remembers. I think…

**Kurt Hummel**: *claps* you are right for once Finn!

**Finn Hudson**: Hey I take offence to that.

**Kurt Hummel**: Well you should.

[**Santana Lopez** and **Noah Puckerman** like this]

**Finn Hudson**: :(

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Omg! Nationals are in NEW YORK!

[_**Rachel Berry**__, __**Mercedes Jones**__, __**Artie Abrams**__ and __**10 others**__ like this_]

**Mercedes Jones**: This is super amazing!

**Quinn Fabray**! I can't wait.

**Rachel Berry**: We are so going to win this year!

**Artie Abrams**: Damn right we are.

**Finn Hudson**: Just need one more member.

**Rachel Berry**: Don't worry Finny we will get that person when we perform in front of everyone.

**Santana Lopez**: *cough* Finny?

**Finn Hudson**: Shut it Santana and Rachel I sure hope so! Glee is awesome.

**Mike Chang**: Yea.

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: :)

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Really? No one liked that? That was amazing.

[_**Finn Hudson**__, __**Artie Abrams**__, __**Brittany Pierce**__ and __**5 others**__ like this_]

**Finn Hudson**: I saw this dude tapping his foot.

**Quinn Fabray**: Yea because someone tapping his foot is going to join.

**Finn Hudson**: I'll try to make him.

**Rachel Berry**: Wooh! Good job Finny.

**Finn Hudson**: Thank you Rachel :)

**Santana Lopez**: Oh no. Finchel is together. Please no lovely dovey stuff on Facebook!

[_**Kurt Hummel**__, __**Noah Puckerman, Artie Abrams**__ and __**11 others**__ like this_]

**Rachel Berry:** No.

**Santana Lopez**: I said please.

**Artie Abrams**: First time she probably said it.

**Santana Lopez**: Yup

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: So Mike and Tina are dating now?

[**Mike Chang**, **Tina Cohen-Chang**, **Brittany Pierce** and **4 others** like this]

**Brittany Pierce**: What's there couple name kurtie!

**Quinn Fabray**: Chang-Chang?

**Finn Hudson**: No it's Tike.

**Mercedes Jones**: Defiantly Mina.

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: I like Chang-Chang

**Mike Chang**: I like Tike.

**Artie Abrams**: Hey Tina, I'm going to join football.

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Oh that's good Artie.

**Noah Puckerman**: Is that possible?

**Artie Abrams**: Sure why not?

**Noah Puckerman**: You have wheels…

**Artie Abrams**: That can't stop me.

[_**Finn Hudson**__ likes this_]

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Wow Santana and Quinn fight…

[_**Finn Hudson**__, __**Noah Puckerman,**__**Mike Chang**__ and __**2 others**__ like this_]

**Noah Puckerman**: OH MY GOD! DID I MISS IT? Dangit. I love me a good chick fight.

**Santana Lopez**: Oh shut it Puckerman.

**Rachel Berry**: Bitch fight.

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Wow Rachel that was kind of mean.

**Santana Lopez**: It's was true though.

**Brittany Pierce**: Yea! Wait… how are they female dogs?

**Santana Lopez**: Where's Matt when you need him? Alright Britt, I'll explain it too you later.

**Brittany Pierce**: Okie Dokie.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Really Rachel you sent Sunshine to a crack house?

**Rachel Berry:** Well she was too good. I knew if she joined no one would have any solos anymore.

**Tina Cohen-Chang:** What a lie. You know you only did this for yourself because she may actually be better than you and you can't face giving solos away.

**Mike Chang**: You kind of went overboard by sending her to a crack house.

**William Schuester**: Yea Rachel, I thought better of you.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: She was amazing and now she's gone because of Rachel.

[_**Santana Lopez**__, __**Quinn Fabray**__, __**Mercedes Jones**__ and __**6 others**__ like this_]

**Rachel Berry**: Guys! I am truly sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen. I apologized!

**Mercedes Jones**: Yea but now she thinks you are going to make her life a living hell.

**Kurt Hummel**: Now she's in Vocal Adrenaline. We are screwed.

**Rachel Berry**: I'm sorry!

**Santana Lopez**: Whatever.

**Finn Hudson**: Even though it was bad we can still do this. Just need another member.

**Noah Puckerman**: What about that Sam guy?

**Finn Hudson:** He didn't join because he knows how much hate Glee gets.

**Artie Abrams**: That sucks.

**Artie Abrams**: OH and Puck!^ Don't you dare!

**Noah Puckerman**: Dangit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you amazing readers for reading this and reviewing or adding this to alerts/favorites! You guys rock!**

**Reviews are amazing, lovely, sweet, awesome and I could go on... Thank you again.**


	25. Britney Brittany

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this. I honestly am not really a fan off Britney Spears.**

**Also I saw the Smurffs the other day and it was amazing! Neil Patrick Harris was amazing in it as well :P**

**Over 100 REVIEWS? Thank you all! You guys rock!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong> likes _let's get Britney Spears to perform at McKinley High homecoming assembly_

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Really? We can't do Britney? This sucks!

[_**Rachel Berry**__, __**Finn Hudson**__, __**Quinn Fabray**__ and __**6 others**__ like this_]

**Artie Abrams**: Yo, Spears is fierce, yo.

**Brittany Pierce**: No she isn't. I don't like her.

**Kurt Hummel**: Why no Britney, Brittany?

**Brittany Pierce**: My name is Brittany S Pierce and it makes be sad that I won't be as famous as her.

**Santana Lopez**: Of course you will hun.

**Brittany Pierce**: Why does everyone love Britney so much?

**Kurt Hummel**: This club regularly pays tribute to pop culture and Britney Spears IS pop culture.

**Noah Puckerman**: She's hot.

**Artie Abrams**: Preach.

[_**Mike Chang**__ likes this_]

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Excuse me Mike?

**Mike Chang:** Not as hot as you though!

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Awwe :) Asian kiss?

**Mike Chang**: Asian kiss!

**Santana Lopez**: OH GOD. Not this again.

[_**Artie Abrams**__, __**Kurt Hummel**__, __**Mercedes Jones**__ and __**2 others**__ like this_]

**Quinn Fabray**: It's cute.

**Santana Lopez**: No it's sickening.

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Whatever.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Wow, I can't believe little miss perfect Rachel has cavities.

[_**Quinn Fabray**__, __**Noah Puckerman**__, __**Mercedes Jones**__ and __**5 others**__ like this_]

**Finn Hudson:** So did Brittany and Artie.

**Brittany Pierce**: I don't brush my teeth. I rinse my mouth out with soda after I eat. I was pretty sure Dr. Pepper was a dentist

[_**Kurt Hummel**__, __**Finn Hudson**__, __**Santana Lopez**__ and __**10 others**__ like this_]

**Mercedes Jones**: *facepalm*

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Wow, what changed Britt?

[_**Artie Abrams**__, __**Finn Hudson**__, __**William Schuester**__ and __**3 others**__ like this_]

**Brittany Pierce**: I had a Britney Spears fantasy and she said I'm better than all of you and I know it's true. It's Brittany Bitch. Is Carl a cat?

**Santana Lopez**: No Britt and you do deserve it!

**Brittany Pierce**: I know.

**Rachel Berry**: Excuse me, but Brittany the solos are mine. We all know I'm better than you.

**Santana Lopez**: Oh shut it dwarf.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Really? The dentist gives you fantasies about Britney?

**Santana Lopez**: Yea, it's pretty sweet you should try it.

**Artie Abrams**: Yea for sure.

**Rachel Berry**: Made me better.

**Finn Hudson**: Is that possible? :)

**Rachel Berry**: :)

**Santana Lopez**: No! You guys are as bad as Asian fusion!

[_**Mike Chang** and** Tina-Cohen Chang** like this_]

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Gah,Mr. Schue is so damn uptight!

[_**Mercedes Jones**__, __**Quinn Fabray**__, __**Artie Abrams**__ and __**3 others**__ like this_]

**Santana Lopez**: I like this Kurt.

**Brittany Pierce**: Me too!

**Noah Puckerman**: That was pretty impressive man.

**Kurt Hummel:** Uh thanks?

**Quinn Fabray**: I want to do Spears too. is kind of freaking out about it.

**Kurt Hummel**: Yea.

**Noah Puckerman**: Hey is the principal's office fun?

**Kurt Hummel**: You would know.

[_**Santana Lopez**__, __**Quinn Fabray**__, __**Finn Hudson**__ and __**9 others**__ like this_]

**Noah Puckerman**: True. But you're never in there.

**Kurt Hummel**: No I'm not.

**Santana Lopez**: I still like bad boy Kurt.

**Brittany Pierce**: Sexy.

[_**Rachel Berry**__, __**Quinn Fabray**__, __**Mercedes Jones **__and __**2 others**__ like this_]

**Finn Hudson:** Not again…

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong> to **Artie Abrams**: Not to be mean, but how are you supposed to play football?

**Artie Abrams** to **Kurt Hummel**: I'll usually just sit out. I can still play if someone pushes me, no one will come after me then.

**Kurt Hummel** to **Artie Abrams**: Right…

**Artie Abrams** to **Kurt Hummel**: Why did you quit football? You were amazing!

**Kurt Hummel** to **Artie Abrams**: Not my thing.

**Artie Abrams** to **Kurt Hummel**: Cheerios?

**Kurt Hummel** to **Artie Abrams**: Nah not anymore. I couldn't stand wearing the same outfit that much. I need my outfits not the cheerios uniform. I'll stick to Glee.

**Artie Abrams** to **Kurt Hummel**: Oh okay cool.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: YES FINALLY! WE CAN DO BRITNEY! TOXIC!

[_**Santana Lopez**__, __**Artie Abrams**__, __**Tina Cohen-Chang**__ and __**10 others**__ like this_]

**Noah Puckerman**: This is going to be awesome. Everyone is going to be turned on and the girls will want some of the Puckasauras.

**Santana Lopez**: I'm sure they will want some of me.

**Noah Puckerman**: In your dreams

**Kurt Hummel**: Really? You guys are talking about who is going to get more sex? That's gross. Stop.

**Noah Puckerman:** Come on Hummel, I'm sure some guys will want you.

**Burt Hummel**: Okay! Noah guy. That's enough, I'm sure Kurt knows not to have any and I don't need to know this stuff.

**Kurt Hummel**: Ugh. This is embarrassing.

[_**Noah Puckerman**__ and __**Santana Lopez**__ like this_]

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> So Sue pulled the fire alarm and now we aren't allowed any more Britney. This sucks.

[_**Santana Lopez**__, __**Tina Cohen-Chang, Mike Chang**__ and __**4 others**__ like this_]

**Artie Abrams**: Damn right it does.

**Mercedes Jones**: Yea, it was fun to watch everyone freak out.

**Burt Hummel**: Good. I don't like that Britney she has a bad influence. Don't want Kurt having sex.

**Noah Puckerman**: He probably will soon.

**Kurt Hummel**: NOAH! Will you stop it!

**Burt Hummel**: …

[_**Noah Puckerman** likes this_]

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Reviews are amazing and lovely. They are like the Diet Coke to my Chris Colfer. **


	26. Grilled  Cheesus

**A/N: Well this chapter was really hard to do. It's such a depressing episode, yet beautiful. Chris acted really good in this episode.**

**Sorry if this sucks, I couldn't add humor. But I had to do it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee and praying to Grilled Cheesus doesn't help that.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: My dad had a heart attack…I really hope he is okay.

**Mercedes Jones**: Awwe baby! I'm so sorry! I know he's okay. Don't worry. Let us pray.

**Brittany Pierce**: I did a book report on heart attacks if you wanna give it to the doctor. I got knocked down a whole grade because I did it in crayon.

**Finn Hudson**: Pray to Grilled Cheesus he's okay.

**Mike Chang**: Grilled Cheesus..?

**Finn Hudson:** Yea man it's pretty awesome.

**Rachel Berry**: Don't worry Kurt me and my dads are praying for Burt.

**Kurt Hummel**: I appreciate your thoughts, but I don't want your prayers

**Mercedes Jones**: Why not? It will help.

**Tina Cohen-Chang:** Yea we are all praying.

**Kurt Hummel**: I'm an atheist

**Quinn Fabray**: What how do you not believe in God?

**Kurt Hummel**: God makes me gay and then makes His followers go around saying it's a choice, as if I'd choose to be mocked every day of my life.

**Mercedes Jones**: He made you gay for a reason. God is giving the world more variety instead of being boring.

[_**Santana Lopez**__, __**Brittany Pierce**__, __**Mike Chang**__ and __**7 others**__ like this_]

**Kurt Hummel**: Riiight, sure that's the reason…

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Come on Kurt.

**Mercedes Jones**: You can't prove there is no god.

**Kurt Hummel**: You can't prove there isn't a magic teapot floating around the dark side of the moon with a dwarf inside of it that reads romance novels and shoots lightning out of its boobs; but it seems pretty unlikely doesn't it?

**Brittany Pierce**: Is God an evil Dwarf?

**Santana Lopez**: Britt, no he isn't.

**Noah Puckerman**: Kurt does make a point…

**Mercedes Jones**: No he doesn't

**Kurt Hummel**: I don't need to sit around and listen, or in this case read, to all you mental patients tell me there is a God when I know there really isn't.

**Mercedes Jones**: But you still can't prove he isn't real.

**Kurt Hummel**: Can you prove he is?

**Mercedes Jones**: You got to believe

**Kurt Hummel**: I will believe what I want to believe.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: I love you guys, but seriously can we stop singing these religious songs.

**Rachel Berry**: We are just trying to help!

**Mercedes Jones**: Yea we understand you don't believe but we can still pray for Burt.

**Kurt Hummel**: But do you have to do it in Glee? Glee is fun for me and this is making it worse.

**Noah Puckerman**: Sorry man. How's Burt?

**Kurt Hummel**: Still unconscious

**Artie Abrams**: Don't worry he'll get better.

**Mike Chang**: Yea.

**Kurt Hummel**: Really Quinn, Rachel and Mercedes?

**Quinn Fabray**: We're sorry Kurt. We just really wanted to pray for him.

**Rachel Berry**: Have faith.

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn Fabray<strong> to **Kurt Hummel**: Your song was beautiful.

**Santana Lopez**: Yea it was nice.

**Kurt Hummel**: Thanks guys. But Santana you liked it? You're like the bitch…

**Santana Lopez**: Shhh. I know it sucks. Don't tell anyone.

**Kurt Hummel**: Okay my lips are sealed.

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes Jones<strong> to **Kurt Hummel**: Come to my church please. Just let them pray. Please Kurt.

**Kurt Hummel** to **Mercedes Jones**: I dunno…

**Mercedes Jones** to **Kurt Hummel**: You get to wear a fabulous hat.

**Kurt Hummel** to **Mercedes Jones**: You had me at fabulous hat.

**Mercedes Jones** to **Kurt Hummel**: Good.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: I should of let you pray for him. Just because I don't believe in God doesn't mean you can't pray. Thanks though guys.

[_**Rachel Berry**__, __**Mercedes Jones**__, __**Noah Puckerman**__ and __**10 others**__ like this_]

**Mercedes Jones**: We love you Kurt. We hope he will be better soon.

[_**Santana Lopez**__, __**Brittany Pierce**__, __**Artie Abrams**__ and __**6 others**__ like this_]

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: He is alive! He is regaining consciousness.

[_**Finn Hudson**__, __**Mike Chang**__, __**Tina Cohen-Chang**__ and __**13 others**__ like this_]

**Artie Abrams**: Told ya he would be fine.

**Mercedes Jones**: We are all happy for you!

**Kurt Hummel**: Thanks.

**Brittany Pierce**: Did my book help?

**Kurt Hummel**: Sure…

**Brittany Pierce**: YAY!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading this sad chapter/episode. Reviews are lovely! :D**


	27. Duets

**A/N: I just got to say I love Kurt's "duet" in this episode. It was amazing.**

****Oh and I was listening to _Long Distance by Bruno Mars_, since he is amazing, and I thought this is like a perfect song for Blaine to sing about Kurt or the other way around! It's such a beautiful song. I want him to sing this. :)  
><strong>

**Andddd I can not wait for the Teen Choice Awards tonight ... hopefully Chris wins at least one and Glee of course and Chris looked super sexy at the Glee Live 3D premiere last night...**

**Enough of my rambling...  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee otherwise there would of never been that piano to block what happened during Klaine's second kiss.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Really Noah's in juvenile detention?

**Santana Lopez**: Serves him right.

**Mercedes Jones**: Yea stealing an ATM? Really?

**Rachel Berry**: We'll now we don't have enough members to compete.

**William Schuester:** Sure we do.

**Finn Hudson**: Uh Mr. Schue… if you have been counting we only have 11 members. We need 12.

**Kurt Hummel**: Good job Finn!

**Finn Hudson**: Thank you! Wait was that sarcasm?

**Kurt Hummel**: Maybe.

**Finn Hudson**: …

**Artie Abrams**: Haha.

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: At least we won't have any stuff about sex on Facebook for a while.

**Santana Lopez**: Nah. I'm still here ;)

**William Schuester**: No Finn, we do have 12 members.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong> is now friends with **Sam Evans**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Duets! Winner gets Breadstix. We got this thing.

[_**Sam Evans**__, __**Rachel Berry**__, __**Brittany Pierce**__ and __**9 others**__ like this_]

**Brittany Pierces**: Blankets?

**Mercedes Jones**: *facepalm* No, Brittany.

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Me and Mike for sure :)

**Mike Chang:** Asian kiss?

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Asian kiss!

**Santana Lopez**: Not again…

**Artie Abrams**: Asian Fusion.

[_**Mike Chang**__ and __**Tina Cohen-Chang**__ like this_]

**Santana Lopez**: Nah, me and Britt will for sure win.

**Quinn Fabray**: I'm surprised Rachel isn't saying she will win.

**Rachel Berry:** Oh uh yea. Finn and I got this.

**Finn Hudson**: Yea…

**Quinn Fabray**: …

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong> to **Sam Evans**: You dye you hair. Why?

**Sam Evans** to **Kurt Hummel**: No dude, I do not die my hair!

**Kurt Hummel** to **Sam Evans**: I have three gifts: My voice, my ability to spot trends in men's fashion and my ability to know when it comes from a bottle.

**Sam Evans** to **Kurt Hummel:** I do not die my hair.

**Kurt Hummel** to **Sam Evans**: Yea, right.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: When you're different ... when you're special ... sometimes you have to get used to being alone.

**Sam Evans**: I don't understand why you didn't do the duet with me.

**Kurt Hummel**: You don't want to get bullied.

**Finn Hudson**: Yea, then you might quit glee.

**Sam Evans**: Kind of already got a slushy and I am not quitting.

**Finn Hudson**: Really?

**Sam Evans**: No too much fun.

**Finn Hudson**: Awesome! Thanks dude.

**Quinn Fabray**: I loved it Kurt! It was truly amazing. It was differently amazing.

**Artie Abrams**: True dat.

**Kurt Hummel**: Thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Loved Mercedes and Santana's duet!

[_**Santana Lopez**__, __**Mercedes Jones**__, __**Sam Evans**__ and __**5 others**__ like this_]

**Santana Lopez**: You better have. We were better than everyone

**Mike Chang**: Yea it was good but who is Brittany with now?

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Artie…

**Mike Chang**: That's weird, didn't expect that.

**Artie Abrams**: Yea either did I since she never made eye contact with me.

**Brittany Pierce**: I thought you were a robot for a while.

**Santana Lopez**: She's just using you.

**Brittany Pierce**: No I'm not Santana! That's mean.

**Santana Lopez**: Right whatever.

**Brittany Pierce**: I love Artie. He's amazing and sweet.

**Santana Lopez**: Ew.

**Artie Abrams**: Oh shut it Santana.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: So Mike can actually sing?

[_**Finn Hudson**__, __**Quinn Fabray**__, __**William Schuester**__ and __**2 others**__ like this_]

**Mike Chang**: Kind of.

**Rachel Berry**: Yea, kind of.

**Santana Lopez**: Shut up dwarf. First time Mike actually went up and sang, or kind of sang.

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Yea give him a break.

**Rachel Berry:** Fine whatever.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Rachel and Finn no offense but that was kind of rude.

**Rachel Berry**: What? Oh no I hope this doesn't make us lose.

**Santana Lopez**: What the hell is wrong with Rachel?

[_**Quinn Fabray**__ likes this_]

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: We'll I have to admit Sam and Quinn did well but I was better.

[_**Sam Evans**__ and __**Quinn Fabray**__ like this_]

**Santana Lopez**: Me and Mercedes are totally going to win this.

**Mercedes Jones**: Damn right.

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: No Mike and I got this thing for sure.

**Sam Evans**: No I think Quinn and I will win this.

**Kurt Hummel:** Of course I will win.

**William Schuester**: Okay! Well I see that everyone is going to vote for themselves. But there can only be one winner.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Congrats Sam and Quinn. Fabrevans!

[_**Quinn Fabray**__, __**Sam Evans, Finn Hudson**__ and __**1 other**__ like this_]

**Mike Chang**: No its Quam.

**Mercedes Jones**: Fabrevans!

**Sam Evans**: It doesn't matter but thanks Kurt!

**Santana Lopez**: Why the hell did Rachel and Finn like that?

**Rachel Berry**: Even though I'm mad we lost, I think that Sam and Quinn totally deserved it!

**Finn Hudson**: Yea, what she said.

**Quinn Fabray**: Uh thanks Rachel?

**Rachel Berry**: Of course! Anything for our winners!

**Santana Lopez**: What the hell? Why is Rachel being nice?

**Quinn Fabray**: Who knows…

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry<strong> to **Kurt Hummel**: I have something I want to talk to you about.

**Kurt Hummel** to **Rachel Berry**: Oh please not another pregnancy.

[_**Santana Lopez**__, __**Finn Hudson**__, __**William Schuester**__ and __**6 others**__ like this_]

**Rachel Berry** to **Kurt Hummel**: No! Uhm, I think you and I are more similar than you think.

**Kurt Hummel** to **Rachel Berry**: That's a terrible thing to say.

[_**Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray**__, __**Mercedes Jones**__ and __**8 others**__ like this_]

**Rachel Berry** to **Kurt Hummel**: Kurt! Ugh, I'll talk to you at school.

**Kurt Hummel** to **Rachel Berry**: Fine.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Thanks Rachel, that was nice of you.

[_**Rachel Berry**__, __**Mercedes Jones**__, __**Tina Cohen-Chang**__ and __**4 others**__ like this_]

**Santana Lopez**: Why is man hands being all nice all of a sudden?

**Rachel Berry**: Hey! I can be nice!

**Quinn Fabray**: We all know that is a lie.

**Rachel Berry**: Whatever I'm just in the mood!

**Brittany Pierce**: I'm in the mood for something too, Santana.

**Artie Abrams**: Wanky.

**Santana Lopez**: Shut it wheels, and Britt no.

**Brittany Pierce**: :(

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated and lovely.**


	28. The Rocky Horror Glee Show

**A/N: Well Chris didn't win a TCA but that's okay he will win the Emmy :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee otherwise I would of made Chord Overstreet stay in the show. No matter his choice ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: ROCKY HORROR PICTURE SHOW!

[_**Santana Lopez**__, __**Mike Chang**__, __**Finn Hudson**__ and __**6 others**__ like this_]

**Brittany Pierce**: I'm going to be a peanut allergy for Halloween.

**Kurt Hummel**: That's nice…

**William Schuester**: This is gonna be fun!

**Rachel Berry**: Mr. Shue, while I admire your choice of the ground-breaking 70s musical, aren't you worried that the adult themes might be a point of controversy?

**Artie Abrams**: Who cares?

**Sam Evans**: Agreed.

**Rachel Berry**: Fine…well it's the Rocky Horror GLEE Show

[_**Kurt Hummel**__, __**Finn Hudson**__, __**Quinn Fabray**__ and __**5 others**__ like this_]

**Kurt Hummel**: WOOH! Riff Raff.

**Rachel Berry**: That will be cool…but Finn and I are going to own the leads of Janet and Brad.

**Finn Hudson**: Yea of course he's awesome.

**Rachel Berry**: So are you :)

**Finn Hudson**: :)

**Santana Lopez**: NO!

**Sam Evans**: Ignoring Finchel love…Rocky!

**Santana Lopez**: Better start working the abs

**Sam Evans**: Are you kidding me? You can cut glass with these babies. I have no problem showing off my body

**Quinn Fabray**: Wooh! You look like Rocky and you got the body too :)

**Sam Evans**: Of course I do :)

**Rachel Berry**: Finn's will be hot too :)

**Finn Hudson**: Huh…?

**Rachel Berry**: There's a scene where you are just in your boxers.

**Finn Hudson**: Really? Oh no.

**Santana Lopez**: What? Man Boobs doesn't like his body?

**Finn Hudson**: No of course I do! I just uh…forgot. Yea.

**Sam Evans**: Riiight

**Kurt Hummel**: Well this is awkward…

[_**Mercedes Jones**__, __**Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray**__ and __**6 others**__ like this_]

**Mike Chang**: Well uh I'm Dr. Frank N. Furter

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Sexyy

**Mike Chang**: :)

**Santana Lopez**: Omg! Enough of all this lovey dovey shit. It's disgusting.

**Mercedes Jones**: Santana you just jealous of them since you are so lonely. I have no boyfriend and I still think it's cute.

[_**Kurt Hummel**__ and __**Brittany Pierce**__ like this_]

**Santana Lopez**: Whatever.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: What? Mike we need you…

[_**Tina Cohen-Chang**__, __**Quinn Fabray**__, __**Finn Hudson**__ and __**8 others**__ like this_]

**Mike Chang**: I'm sorry my parents think it's inappropriate to dress as a transvestite.

**Quinn Fabray**: Now who will play that role?

**Artie Abrams**: Kurt…?

**Kurt Hummel**: Uh no! I'm Riff Raff and there's no way I'm playing a transvestite in high heels and fishnets and wearing lipstick.

**Santana Lopez**: Why? Cuz that's last season?

**Kurt Hummel**: Glare *no*

**Mercedes Jones:** I'll do it!

**Kurt Hummel**: o.O What?

**William Schuester**: What? You sure you want to do that Mercedes?

**Mercedes Jones**: Yea of course. I will have a main role and I'd be pretty damn sexy in that outfit.

[_**Kurt Hummel **__likes this_]

**Mike Chang**: Sweet! We got the role covered then.

**Santana Lopez**: Oh and Finn just to let you know I can't wait for you to take off your shirt so I can see that hot mess under there.

**Finn Hudson**: Uh right, yea sure.

**Sam Evans**: There ain't no carpool lane to sexy.

**Artie Abrams:** Damn straight.

[_**Santana Lopez**__, __**Mercedes Jones**__, __**Brittany Pierce**__ and __**4 others**__ like this_]

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Really? I can't picture Mr. Schuester as Rocky.

[_**Mercedes Jones**__, __**Artie Abrams, Santana Lopez**__ and __**8 others**__ like this_]

**Santana Lopez**: Yea ew. Sam why can't you? You got the abs.

**Sam Evans**: Yes I know but they are too short and might so some nuttage off.

**Santana Lopez**: And what's wrong with that?

**Brittany Pierce**: Yea?

**Sam Evans**: I don't want to show any.

**William Schuester**: Should I be offended by that?

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Yea…

**William Schuester**: Fine I understand but I do have some sexy abs

**Artie Abrams:** HAHA! Yo' serious?

**William Schuester**: Yes.

**Santana Lopez**: Damn….

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Finn why were you walking down the hall in boxers…?

[_**Quinn Fabray**__, __**Burt Hummel**__, __**Carole Hudson**__, and __**5 others**__ like this_]

**Finn Hudson**: Uh…well I wasn't comfortable with my body so I thought if I walked down the hall I would be more comfortable…and look hot.

**Rachel Berry**: You are incredibly hot.

**Santana Lopez**: *throws up*

**Sam Evans**: The Brad part isn't about looking hot. It's about being confident in who you are and how you look no matter how douchey you are. That guy is totally cool with being uncool.

**Finn Hudson**: Oh... uh thanks dude?

**Sam Evans**: No problem.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Let's do the time warp!

[_**Mercedes Jones**__, __**Artie Abrams**__, __**Finn Hudson**__, and __**10 others**__ like this_]

**Artie Abrams**: That was dope man!

**Mike Chang**: Really awesome sauce!

**Santana Lopez**: Your lucky Puck isn't here or he would question that…

**Mike Chang:** Whatever :D

**Mercedes Jones**: Yes. That was awesome! Kurt you looked awesome.

**Kurt Hummel**: Thank you. You looked mega fine 'Cedes.

**Sam Evans**: Kurt kind of even sounded like that dude.

**Mercedes Jones**: Yea.

**Kurt Hummel**: Well, I love Riff Raff.

**Brittany Pierce**: Me too!

**Artie Abrams**: We could tell…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading. Reviews are like the sai swords to my Chris Colfer! :D and are lovely of course !**


	29. Never Been Kissed

**A/N: YES IT IS TIME FOR BLAINE AND KURT TO START! WOOOOOH! YAYAYAYAYA! Sorry... little crazy there...it's just I love me some Klaine :D**

**I think this is my longest chapter over 2,000 words. This might be too long actually...  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or this ^^^^ would have happened sooner!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Noah's back!

[_**Noah Puckerman**__, __**Santana Lopez**__, __**Artie Abrams**__ and __**6 others**__ like this_]

**Noah Puckerman**: It's good to be back baby!

**Kurt Hummel**: I don't know if I'm happy or sad.

**Noah Puckerman**: Your happy Hummel and you know it.

**Kurt Hummel**: Naahh.

**Mike Chang**: Ahaha.

**Noah Puckerman**: Hummel you can't hide from me.

**Kurt Hummel**: Sure I can. I'm a ninja!

[_**Brittany Pierce**__ and __**Mercedes Jones**__ like this_]

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Girls vs boys. Yay.

[_**Noah Puckerman, Brittany Pierce**__, __**Finn Hudson **__and __**8 others**__ like this_]

**Mercedes Jones**: You don't seem to happy boy.

**Kurt Hummel**: Oh right sure I am. Just a little mad.

**Finn Hudson**: This is fun though!

**Noah Puckerman**: Yea man.

**Kurt Hummel**: Yea sure.

**Rachel Berry**: I know you want to sing with us. But it's not part of the challenge.

**Kurt Hummel**: I know.

**Mercedes Jones: **:/

**Brittany Pierce**: I want my kurtie!

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Not sure I enjoy being slammed into lockers.

**Mercedes Jones**: WHAT! I'm going to cut a bitch!

**Noah Puckerman**: Do I need to punch someone?

**Artie Abrams**: You'll be back in juvie.

**Noah Puckerman**: Ugh!

**Kurt Hummel**: Guys! It's fine.

**William Schuester**: I'm sorry Kurt. Do you need anything?

**Kurt Hummel**: You, like everyone else at this school, are too quick to let homophobia slide. And your lessons plans are boring.

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: o.O

**Brittany Pierce**: I love my kurtie dolphin!

**Kurt Hummel**: I love you to Britt.

**Brittany Pierce**: YAY!

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Yes! I know the perfect idea boys.

**Noah Puckerman**: This is stupid.

**Mike Chang**: Yea no offense. We don't wanna do that.

**Kurt Hummel**: *glares*

**Mercedes Jones**: Guys! Don't be so mean to my boy! It's good to try different stuff once in a while.

**Noah Puckerman**: Whatever.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Heading to Dalton Academy.

**Rachel Berry**: What? Well I guess that's a good idea. By why you?

**Kurt Hummel**: I'm making myself useful.

**Noah Puckerman**: Yo dude, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that.

**Kurt Hummel**: Sure you didn't.

**Quinn Fabray**: Puck you are such a jerk.

**Santana Lopez**: Nah, he's cool.

**Quinn Fabray**: You're only saying that because you're going on a double date.

**Santana Lopez**: Maybe but he is sexy.

**Noah Puckerman**: Damn right I am.

**Mike Chang**: But I have abs.

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: He is my very own situation.

**Mike Chang**: :)

**Santana Lopez**: Ew.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong> is now friends with **Blaine Anderson**, **Wes Montgomery** and **David Thompson.**

**Rachel Berry**: KURT! You are not allowed to befriend the enemy! Spies!

**Kurt Hummel**: How do you know they are enemies?

**Rachel Berry**: I did my research…

**Kurt Hummel**: Well now you're just being a hypocrite. You did this with Jesse.

**Rachel Berry**: But he was different until….well ugh!

**Kurt Hummel**: Nice try.

**Blaine Anderson**: Hi there Rachel. We have no intention of spying. We meet Kurt (since he wasn't the best spy) and he is a really cool guy and we just want to be friends.

[_**Wes Montgomery**__ and __**David Thompson**__ like this_]

**Wes Montgomery**: And besides, I'm guessing you are the New Directions (Since I know Rachel Berry is one of the lead singers...I've done research too) we are totally going to beat your asses so why would we need to spy?

[_**David Thompson**__ and __**Blaine Anderson**__ like this_]

**Rachel Berry**: But…

**Mercedes Jones**: Just let Kurt be Rachel.

**Kurt Hummel**: Thank you Mercedes.

**Brittany Pierce:** Is he a hobbit? I love Frodo!

[_**Wes Montgomery**, **David Thompson**, **Finn Hudson** and **4 others** like this_]

**Kurt Hummel**: No Brittany.

**Santana Lopez**: Rachel you have some competition for who's shorter.

**David Thompson**: Did you know your clubs name sounds like Nude Erections?

**Blaine Anderson**: Really David?

**Noah Puckerman**: Omg it totally does! That's awesome. I like these Garbler guys!

**Wes Montgomery**: Warblers.

**Noah Puckerman**: Whatever.

**Santana Lopez**: Damn, that Blaine guy is hot.

**David Thompson**: Haha!

**Santana Lopez**: What' so funny?

**Blaine Anderson**: I..uh.. Well I play for the other team.

**Santana Lopez**: Oh damn but Kurt your lucky you can finally get some with some other hot gay besides you!

**Kurt Hummel**: Just friends.

[_**Blaine Anderson**__ likes this_]

**Santana Lopez**: Fine fine. How about the other two prep boys, you gay?

**Wes Montgomery**: No. We have girlfriends.

**Santana Lopez**: Damn.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong> to **Noah Puckerman**: You gotta do community work! I'm proud of you.

**Noah Puckerman: **Shut it Hummel.

**Kurt Hummel:** Nah, I like annoying you too.

**Noah Puckerman:** Arn't you mad I made you got spy?

**Kurt Hummel**: I should be... but then I would of never of met Blaine.

**Wes Montgomery:** and Wes!

**David Thompson: **and David!

**Kurt Hummel: **You guys are friends with Noah? and yea sure you guys too.

**Wes Montgomery: **YAY! :D

**David Thompson**: WOOOOOOOOOOOH!

**Blaine Anderson: **Mature.

**Wes Montgomery:** Thank you kind sir.

**Blaine Anderson**: That was sarcasm Wesley.

**Kurt Hummel:** Wesley? Lol

**Wes Montgomery**: Dammit! Thanks Blaine. :/

**Blaine Anderson**: No problem :)

**Noah Puckerman:** You prep school boys are weird.

**David Thompson**: I take that as a compliment!

**Wes Montgomery**: WOOH! High five Dave!

**David Thompson**: *virtual high five*

**Blaine Anderson**: It's sad to call you my friends.

[_**Kurt Hummel** likes this_]

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: I hate Karosfsky

[_**Quinn Fabray**__, __**Tina Cohen-Chang**__, __**Santana Lopez**__ and __**7 others**__ like this_]

**Mercedes Jones**: What happened?

**Blaine Anderson**: You okay?

**Artie Abrams**: Did he punch you?

**Kurt Hummel**: It doesn't matter if he did because he can't punch the gay out of me any more than I can punch the ignoramus out of him.

[_**Mercedes Jones**__, __**Santana Lopez**__, __**Blaine Anderson**__ and __**10 others**__ like this_]

**Quinn Fabray**: How come your dad doesn't come on Facebook now when everything happens?

**Kurt Hummel**: He forgot his password.

**Finn Hudson**: Same with my mom.

**David Thompson**: Your mom is your mom.

**Finn Hudson**: What the hell? Of course she is.

**Blaine Anderson**: Ignore David. He's a little messed in the brain.

**David Thompson:** HEY!

**Mike Chang:** Britt and him would be perfect together!

[_**Brittany Pierce**, **Kurt Hummel**, **Quinn Fabray** and **7 others** like this_]

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong> to **Blaine Anderson**: I need to talk to you…

**Blaine Anderson**: What's up?

**Kurt Hummel**: I'm going to call you about it.

**Blaine Anderson**: Sure. :)

**Santana Lopez**: Just friends? You sure?

**Kurt Hummel**: YES

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: What the hell? Using coach Beiste as a turn off? That's a little rude.

[**Mercedes Jones**, **Quinn Fabray**, **Artie Abrams** and **5 others** like this]

**Mike Chang**: Yea Tina.

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: I'm sorry Mike…Asian kiss?

**Mike Chang:** …fine Asian kiss!

**Santana Lopez**: :/

**Sam Evans**: Yea we are really sorry about that.

**William Schuester**: I agree with Kurt. She has feelings you know.

**Sam Evans**: We are really sorry!

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany Pierce<strong> to **Kurt Hummel**: I heard you found yourself another dolphin! I'm happy. Is he sexy?

**Kurt Hummel**: Brittany, sweetie, Blaine and I are just friends.

**Blaine Anderson**: Wait…dolphin?

**Brittany Pierce**: A gay shark silly.

**Blaine Anderson**: What…?

**Kurt Hummel**: She's asking if your gay.

**Blaine Anderson**: Oh well yea.

**Brittany Pierce**: YAY! HOT GAY SEX!

**Blaine Anderson**: …

**Kurt Hummel**: OMG! Brittany. Just. Friends!

**Brittany Pierce** :(

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Reviews are lovely! **


	30. The Substitute

**A/N: I really wanted to add Kurt's like "You smell homeless, Brett, homeless" it's one of my favorite lines from him but it wouldn't work. Sad face.**

**Also I won't be able to update tomorrow... my grandpa is coming to visit.I'm really sorry. I'll try for Friday...  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I am a girl and last time I checked Ryan Murphy was a guy…therefore I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Oh no Mr. Schue is sick. I do not want Rachel taking over again.

[_**Mercedes Jones**__, __**Santana Lopez**__, __**Quinn Fabray**__, and __**9 others**__ like this_]

**William Schuester**: I'm sorry I'm sick but Rachel will be the best for watching the club for a bit.

**Rachel Berry**: We got to practice for sectionals and find the perfect song I will be singing.

**Santana Lopez**: Oh shut up you dwarf. We don't need to take orders from you.

**Mercedes Jones**: Or hear you talk about yourself for like the millionth time.

**Sam Evans**: We need a substitute.

**Artie Abrams**: Yea damn right we do.

**Kurt Hummel**: Okay I got an Idea…

**Mike Chang**: Good or bad?

**Kurt Hummel**: Good for us. Bad for Rachel.

**Finn Hudson:** DON'T KILL HER KURT!

**Santana Lopez**: Why not?

**Blaine Anderson**: …

**Kurt Hummel**: Not matter how tempting that is I am not going to kill her. Just get a substitute.

**Santana Lopez**: Dang.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong> is now friends with **Holly Holliday**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Holly Holliday rocks!

[_**Santana Lopez, Noah Puckerman**__, __**Tina Cohen**__-__**Chang**__ and __**10 others**__ like this]_

**Holly Holiday**: You know it!

**Rachel Berry**: She will be unable to sufficiently prepare us for the upcoming Sectionals competition

**Holly Holiday**: Girl, that may be true but if we have you we will win.

**Rachel Berry**: Well yea we all know that's true.

**Mercedes Jones**: Okay we don't care about Rachel but Ms. Holliday is awesome!

**Finn Hudson**: I care about Rachel.

**Santana Lopez**: No one cares.

**Wes Montgomery**: You're a bitch Santana.

**Santana Lopez**: Yes prep boy I am, got a problem with that?

**Wes Montgomery**: Not at all…it's kind of hot..

**Blaine Anderson**: You have a girlfriend.

**Wes Montgomery**: Your point?

**Santana Lopez**: Oh I like this prep boy.

**David Thompson**: BAD WES! NO CHEATING! *cyber slaps*

**Wes Montgomery**: I wasn't going to cheat HOW DARE YOU! *cyber slaps back*

**David Thompson**: *cyber slaps so hard you going flying back in your mom*

**Wes Montgomery**: :O *cyber slaps till you bleed*

**Blaine Anderson**: OKAY! ENOUGH! God, you guys are such kids. Stop it.

**Wes Montgomery**: Yes mother.

**Blaine Anderson**: Now say sorry.

**David Thompson**: I'm sorry Wes! Forgive me?

**Wes Montgomery**: Okay David! I'm sorry too.

**Kurt Hummel**: Wow, good job Blaine. They seriously are like kids.

**Blaine Anderson**: Yes, it's very annoying at times.

**Wes Montgomery**: HEY! We are not kids!

**David Thompson**: Yea Blainey!

**Kurt Hummel**: Blainey? Lol

**Blaine Anderson**: God David! How are you too my friends?

**David Thompson**: You love us.

**Blaine Anderson**: Sadly…. yes.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong> to **Mercedes Jones**: I'm sorry 'Cedes I just never really had a friend that understand me and what I'm going through.

**Mercedes Jones**: It's okay, I understand but can we hang out soon? I miss you.

**Kurt Hummel**: Yea of course. I miss you too.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Had an amazing dinner with 'Cedes and Blaine.

[_**Wes Montgomery**__, __**David Thompson**__, __**Blaine Anderson**__ and __**5 others**__ like this_]

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Aw, was it a lovely date?

**Brittany Pierce**: Yay, my dolphin is getting some!

**Kurt Hummel**: No Britt and not a date. How many times do we have to say we are just friends?

[_**Blaine Anderson**__ likes this_]

**Noah Puckerman:** Over a million times.

**Finn Hudson**: That's a lot.

**Kurt Hummel**: Yes Finn for you it is.

[_**Santana Lopez**__, __**Noah Puckerman**__, __**Mike Chang**__ and __**9 others**__ like this_]

**Mercedes Jones**: It was an okay dinner.

**Kurt Hummel**: I'm sorry you felt left out; I will make it up to you I promise.

**Mercedes Jones**: Thanks bb.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Mercedes I think you have a problem with tots.

**Mercedes Jones**: I do not! I just love me some tots!

**Noah Puckerman**: Nice going with shoving the tots in Sue's car.

[_**Santana Lopez**__ likes this_]

**Mercedes Jones**: Thank you :D

**Kurt Hummel**: 'Cedes I think your substituting food for love.

**Mercedes Jones**: No! Well maybe…

**Kurt Hummel**: Try going on a date.

**Mercedes Jones**: Okay, I will thanks.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Mr. Schue's fired. D:

[_**Holly Holiday**__ and __**Santana Lopez**__ like this_]

**Brittany Pierce**: I love Ms. Holliday.

**David Thompson**: Her name is awesome. Holly Holliday.

**Wes Montgomery**: You know who's name is more awesome? MINE!

**David Thompson**: Yes cuz Wesley Montgomery is soooo awesome.

**Wes Montgomery:** It is thanks for noticing.

**David Thompson**: Sarcasm idiot.

**Wes Montgomery**: I AM NOT AN IDIOT!

**Kurt Hummel**: Not again... Blaine calm the children.

**Blaine Anderson**: Yes sir. Wes shut up or I will come and steal your gavel and David just plain shut up.

**Wes Montgomery**: NOT MY GAVEL!

**Santana Lope**z: Is that the name of your dick?

**Wes Montgomery**: What? Ugh no! I'm sorry!

**Kurt Hummel:** Good. Now stop fighting on my status.

**David Thompson**: Yes m'am.

**Kurt Hummel**: m'am?

**Finn Hudson**: Well I better go calm Kurt before he decides to kill this David kid.

**David Thompson**: :O

**Rachel Berry**: Back to Ms. Holliday...this sucks. I love Ms. Holliday but she is too much fun. We need to be more serious and actually practice for sectionals.

**Quinn Fabray**: Never thought I would agree with Rachel.

**Mike Chang**: Yeaa

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: YAY! Mr. Schuester is back.

[_**Rachel Berry**__, __**Finn Hudson**__, __**Tina Cohen-Chang**__ and __**6 others**__ like this_]

**William Schuester**: We are going to win Sectionals don't worry! Let's get working right away!

**Santana Lopez**: Uggghhh!

**Artie Abrams**: Glad he's back…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading. Wevid is really fun to write :D Reviews are lovely and amazing.**


	31. Furt

**A/N: Omg. I am sooooo sorry it took so long to update. The visit to my grandpa lasted longer than expected. I am sorry bout the wait.**

** Let's get on to this long waited chapter...  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> YES! Omg this is awesome! Can't wait for the wedding! This is going to be a glee wedding!

[_**Burt Hummel, Carole Hudson, Mercedes Jones** and** 8 others **like this_]

**Finn Hudson:** Wait you guys found your passwords?

**Burt Hummel:** Kurt helped us.

**Blaine Anderson:** Wait… someone fill me in here?

**Kurt Hummel**: Well my dad is getting married to Finn's mom. They have been dating for a while and I'm making our Glee club perform at the wedding, so it's a glee wedding.

**Blaine Anderson**: Oh I see! That's awesome.

**Rachel Berry**: KURT! Stop giving info to the competition.

**Mercedes Jones**: It's not like we are going to perform this at sectionals. Also don't forget, Kurt's planning the wedding and reception.

**Wes Montgomery:** Really?

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh yea.

**David Thompson**: I kind of didn't expect that.

**Kurt Hummel**: Well when I was little my Power Rangers got married and divorced in so many combinations, they were like Fleetwood Mac.

[_**Blaine Anderson**, **Sam Evans**, **Tina Cohen-Chang** and **5 others** like this_]

**Mike Chang**: We need doves...

**Kurt Hummel:** Yes 300 of them!

**Finn Hudson:** Are you sure we should free 300 live doves indoors? Won't that get messy?

**Kurt Hummel**: That's why we feed them glitter.

[_**Blaine Anderson**, **Wes Montgomery**, **Artie Abrams** and** 6 others** like this_]

**Brittany Pierce:** Glitter tastes really good.

**Santana Lopez:** I don't think you should be eating glitter...

**Wes Montgomery**: Oh god. Kurt you are amazing.

**Quinn Fabray:** Yes he is. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Really? Sue is marrying herself?

[_**Rachel Berry**, **Santana Lopez**, **Tina Cohen-Chang** and **10 others** like this_]

**Wes Montgomery:** I do not know who that is but I find that funny.

**Rachel Berry**: You guys really need to stop reading Kurt's status or Kurt should stop posting stuff.

**Kurt Hummel:** Rachel I can post whatever I want, and they can read whatever they want. I'm not posting anything about sectionals so settle down.

**Santana Lopez**: Yea seriously man hands, these prep boys are nothing like Jesse.

**Tina Cohen-Chang:** No one is as bad as him.

**Rachel Berry:** I still will never trust them.

**David Thompson**: Understandable.

**Kurt Humme**l: Wow, Blaine they are so calm today...

**Wes Montgomery**: We didn't have any sugar today.

**Blaine Anderson:** I kind of took the sugar away from them but they are still crazy.

**Kurt Hummel**: Ah, I see.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Can I just say this again? I hate Karofsky!

**Blaine Anderson**: What happened now?

**Kurt Hummel**: Just the usual daily locker slams and the principal can't do anything about it.

**Mercedes Jones**: Oh my god! I really wanna punch that boy!

**Rachel Berry**: I'm so sorry Kurt. We didn't know it was getting this bad. Girls we need a meeting! (Kurt without you..)

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Okay.

**Quinn Fabray**: Why would I meet with you?

**Rachel Berry**: Please just come it's important.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Thank you Artie, Mike and especially Sam that's was nice of you but nothing can really help.

**Quinn Fabray**: That was very nice of them. But where the hell was Finn? He is going to be your brother soon and he doesn't even help?

**Rachel Berry**: He doesn't want to cause a fight or else he might lose his position of quarterback on the football team.

**Tina Cohen-Chang:** What the hell ? Football is more important than your soon to be brother?

**Blaine Anderson**: That's one of the stupidest things I heard.

[_**Wes Montgomery**, **Mercedes Jones**, **Brittany Pierce** and **5 others** like this_]

**Sam Evans:** I put up a fight for him, I really don't care about football. Kurt being alive is wayyyyy more important.

[_**Mike Chang**_, _**Artie Abrams**_, _**Quinn Fabray**_ _and **9 others** like this_]

**Kurt Hummel:** There's no need to blame Finn. He couldn't of helped.

**Noah Puckerman**: Yea he is totally not strong enough.

**Finn Hudson**: I'm strong!

**Santana Lopez: **Ha Ha.

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson<strong> to **Kurt Humme**l: Dude, I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was that bad. Otherwise I would of helped.

**Kurt Hummel**: It's fine. He is expelled now.

**Mike Chang**: Wait how bad is it?

**Kurt Hummel**: He threatened to kill me.

**Blaine Anderson:** WHAT!

**Artie Abrams:** What a jerk.

**Rachel Berry**: This is horrible! I'm so sorry Kurt.

**Kurt Hummel:** Guy's it's fine. He's expelled. I'm fine for now...

**Quinn Fabray**: But what about when he comes back?

**Finn Hudson:** We will protect you Kurt and I really don't care about football or anything else. Like what Sam said, you being alive is way more important.

[_**Mike Chang**, **Sam Evans**, **Noah Puckerman**, and **11 others** like this_]

**Kurt Hummel**: Thank you guys.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Furt! :D

[_**Finn Hudson**, **Rachel Berry**, **Burt Hummel**, and **10 others** like this_]

**Finn Hudson**: I am sorry for not protecting you but I promise that in the future I will protect you.

**Mercedes Jones**: Boy your amazing just the way you are :D

[_**Noah Puckerman**, **Artie Abrams**,** Blaine Anderson** and **13 others** like this_]

**Brittany Pierce**: I has a question. Where's your dolphin boy?

**Santana Lopez:** Yea why isn't he here?

**Noah Puckerman**: Wheres your boyfriend ?

**Kurt Hummel**: Okay first of all he is not my boyfriend and second of all he couldn't make it.

**Blaine Anderson**: Yea sorry bout that.

**Kurt Hummel:** It's totally fine :)

**Blaine Anderson**: :)

**Wes Montgomery**: So clueless.

**David Thompson**: So very very clueless.

**Blaine Anderson:** What?

**David Thompson**: Oh nothing...

**Blaine Anderson**: Okay then... ?

[_**Kurt Hummel** likes this_]

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> I'm sorry everyone but I will feel more safe at Dalton with their 100% bullying tolerance.

[_**Wes Montgomery**, **David Thompson**, **Blaine Anderson** and **2 others** like this_]

**Wes Montgomery:** We can't wait till you come ! Blaine is really happy.

**David Thompson:** You have no idea.

**Blaine Anderson:** Hey! I'm just happy he won't be bullied anymore, and I got a friend who is amazing now coming to Dalton.

**Wes Montgomery**: Still clueless.

[_**David Thompson** likes this_]

**Finn Hudson**: Why didn't you talk to me before this?

**Kurt Hummel:** There's nothing to talk about.

**Mercedes Jones**: Boy I don't want you to leave. But it's better your safe.

**Artie Abrams**: Yeaa, you were amazing man. A wonderful addition to our club..and now your gone.

**Tina Cohen-Chang:** We will miss you Kurt.

**Mike Chang:** Yes we will.

**Noah Puckerman**: For sure.

**Quinn Fabray:** Now we lost our countertenor and now the Warblers have him. I think we may lose now.

**Rachel Berry**: No! You guys have me! :D

**Santana Lopez**: Refreshing...

**Brittany Pierce**: I will miss you kurtie :(

**Kurt Hummel**: I will miss you all too, but we can still hang out.

**Mercedes Jones**: Damn right we will. You are not getting rid of us.

[**S_antana Lopez,_**_ **Rachel Berry,** **Quinn Fabray**, and **13 others** like this_]

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know I say this after every chapter but...thanks for reading! Reviews are lovely :)**


	32. Special Education

**A/N: Omgsh, there is about 36 days till Glee returns. I am so excited for some Klaine, and I really hope Kurt will sing a lot.**

**Also Chris looked amazing in the vogue photo that will be in the September issue.**

**So honestly I didn't really like in this episode how Blaine told Kurt to fit in, it's Kurt...like really?**

**Anyways...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong> is now friends with **Jeff Sterling**, **Nick Duval**, **Thad Harwood** and **15 others**.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: So, on my first day I get a bird to look after….

[_**Trent Nixon**__, __**Andrew Stuart**__, __**Flint Wilson**__ and __**10 others**__ like this_]

**Wes Montgomery**: This bird is a member of an unbroken line of canaries who've been in Dalton since 1891. It's your job to take care of him, so he can live to carry on the Warbler legacy. Protect him. That bird is your voice.

**David Thompson: **That's a lot of words…

**Blaine Anderson**: Yes it is David. Good job!

**David Thompson**: Yay!

**Santana Lopez**: You prep boys are seriously weird.

**Jeff Sterling**: Spy!

**Santana Lopez**: No, if those three were allowed to look at Kurt's status without "spying" then so can we.

[_**Finn Hudson**__, __**Rachel Berry**__, __**Mercedes Jones**__ and __**10 others**__ like this_]

**Jeff Sterling:** Fine but Kurt no posting shit about what we are doing for sectionals.

**Kurt Hummel**: I know.

**Mercedes Jones**: How is it there boy?

**Kurt Hummel**: It's fine. The work is harder and these warblers don't seem to understand my humor. I miss you guys, but I feel safer.

**Quinn Fabray**: We miss you too.

**Brittany Pierce**: I really miss you kurtie. I don't see your sexiness anymore…

**Kurt Hummel**: Right Brittany… Do you guys have 12 members yet?

**Noah Puckerman**: Yea

**Rachel Berry**: PUCK!

**Noah Puckerman**: Oh come on, just telling him how many members we have is not going to make them win.

**Mercedes Jones**: Take care of my boy, prep boys.

**David Thompson**: Of course we will.

[_**Blaine Anderson**__, __**Nick Duval**__, __**Wes Montgomery**__ and __**13 others**__ like this_]

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong> to **Rachel Berry**: I need your help.

**Rachel Berry** to **Kurt Hummel**: Fine, what do you need?

**Kurt Hummel** to **Rachel Berry:** I catch up with you later.

**Rachel Berry** to **Kurt Hummel**: Whaaat?

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Auditioning for a solo…

[_**Rachel Berry**__, __**Blaine Anderson**__, __**Brittany Pierce**__, and __**15 others**__ like this_]

**Rachel Berry**: Good luck! You totally deserve it!

**Artie Abrams**: What did you do to Rachel?

**Kurt Hummel**: Nothing, she just helped me.

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Why would you ask her for help?

**Kurt Hummel**: Because she is as brilliant and talented as she is irritating.

[_**Finn Hudson**__ likes this_]

**Rachel Berry:** … Thank you?

**Mike Chang**: Good luck dude.

**Nick Duval**: Yea good luck. But I will own you.

**Jeff Sterling**: No, I will own him and YOU!

**Kurt Hummel**: Right. How many times have you auditioned?

**Jeff Sterling**: Six

**Nick Duval**: Three

**Kurt Hummel**: Great…

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Didn't get it. Guess I have to fit in…

**Mercedes Jones**: WHAT? Who on earth would tell you to fit in! You are Kurt Hummel, you stand out and be perfect and not care what anyone else thinks.

**Kurt Hummel**: This school is different I guess.

**Santana Lopez:** It was the hobbit wasn't it?

**Kurt Hummel**: That doesn't matter.

**Blaine Anderson**: His performance was just a bit over the top.

**Quinn Fabray**: That's Kurt though…he does over the top stuff and is truly amazing at it.

**Kurt Hummel**: Guys, it's fine.

**David Thompson**: Don't worry Kurt we still love you, but not as much as Blaine does.

**Blaine Anderson**: Well he is one of my best friends…

**David Thompson**: Still clueless Wes.

**Wes Montgomery**: Stupid Blaine.

**Blaine Anderson**: Hey, I'm not stupid!

**Wes Montgomery**: Wanna bet?

**Blaine Anderson**: Wesley Montgomery…do you really wanna do this now?

**Santana Lopez**: Wankyy.

**Wes Montgomery: **I have a girlfriend.

**Santana Lopez**: I know. You are getting some from both ;)

**Wes Montgomery**: I'm straight.

**Santana Lopez**: I beg to differ.

**Blaine Anderson**: Agreed. ^

**Wes Montgomery**: HEY!

**Blaine Anderson**: You and David seriously act like you are dating. You do everything together.

**David Thompson**: So do you and Kurt. Does that mean you are dating?

**Blaine Anderson**: No! We are just very good friends!

**David Thompson**: So are me and Wes.

**Blaine Anderson**: Fine whatever.

**Kurt Hummel**: This status went out of hand…

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Sectionals here we come!

[_**Blaine Anderson**__, __**Wes Montgomery**__, __**Trent Nixon**__ and __**20 others**__ like this_]

**Burt Hummel**: Have fun Kurt.

**Kurt Hummel**: Thanks Dad.

**Santana Lopez**: Good luck, but we are totally gonna own your prep boys asses!

**Nick Duval**: You can believe that.

**Sam Evans**: We do, and we know it's true!

**Nick Duval**: Stupid Bieber, you only saying that because you can face the truth!

**Sam Evans**: You are the one with bieber hair.

**Nick Duval**: Nu uh, that's you.

**Kurt Hummel**: Okay stop fighting! You both have bieber haircuts! Now everyone just get along.

**Finn Hudson**: I agree with Kurt, stop the fighting.

**Brittany Pierce**: Yea stop the hate.

**Thad Harwood**: We don't hate you guys, we just wanna win. It's kind of like a love hate relationship.

[_**Tina Cohen-Chang**__, __**David Thompson**__, __**Brittany Pierce**__ and __**19 others**__ like this_]

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Good job everyone! We tied; we are both going to Regionals!

[_**Rachel Berry**__, __**Mike Chang**__, __**Blaine Anderson**__ and __**23 others**__ like this_]

**Blaine Anderson**: Yea good job New Directions you guys did well, but we were better.

**Kurt Hummel**: Yea, but at least we are both going to Regionals.

**Blaine Anderson**: You did good Kurt :)

**Kurt Hummel**: All I did was doo wop in the background.

**Blaine Anderson**: But amazing, doo woping :)

**Kurt Hummel**: Is woping even a word?

**Blaine Anderson**: It is now.

**Wes Montgomery**: This I painful to watch.

**David Thompson**: The eye sex is worse.

**Blaine Anderson**: What eye sex?

**Mercedes Jones**: Can I say it now?

**David Thompson**: Go ahead.

**Mercedes Jones**: Clueless.

[_**Tina Cohen-Chang**__, __**Wes Montgomery**__, __**David Thompson**__ and __**20 others**__ like this_]

**Blaine Anderson**: Stop saying that! You say it every day Wes and it's getting annoying! I'm allowed to have a gay friend without dating.

**Wes Montgomery**: Yea but you deep down want more. So we are going to keep saying clueless till you get it!

**Artie Abrams**: Even I can tell that, even If I have never met you.

**Blaine Anderson**: Ugh...

**Kurt Hummel**: Well this is awkward, but still just friends.

[_**Blaine Andereson** like this_]

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Reviews are lovely... and thank you for over 150 reviews! :D<strong>


	33. A Very Glee Christmas

**A/N: Ok well this one was difficult to write, since there really was only one klaine scene… Gah.**

**Also some people are asking if I'm doing the episode Comeback. Yes I will, but It really will have nothing to do with the episode (maybe he will find out that the guys are doing bieber?) since there was NO KURT! D: I will just be doing random things based on what people have asked me to do. So if you have any ideas…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson<strong> to **Kurt Hummel**: Hey Kurt, where are you right now?

**Kurt Hummel** to **Blaine Anderson**: Just studying in the usual spot.

**Blaine Anderson** to **Kurt Hummel**: You need to stop studying so hard.

**Kurt Hummel** to **Blaine Anderson**: The works harder here.

**Blaine Anderson** to **Kurt Hummel**: Well I need your help.

**Kurt Hummel** to **Blaine Anderson:** Really? For what?

**Blaine Anderson** to **Kurt Hummel:** Just some rehearsing.

**Kurt Hummel** to **Blaine Anderson**: Okay…

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Baby, it's cold outside :)

[_**Blaine Anderson**__, __**Rachel Berry**__, __**Nick Duval**__ and __**10 others**__ like this_]

**Blaine Anderson**: You were amazing and will be way better than that girl will be.

**Kurt Hummel**: Thanks.

**Wes Montgomery**: Wait what happened?

**Kurt Hummel**: I just helped Blaine rehearse for his upcoming gig at the Kings Island Christmas Spectacular.

**Wes Montgomery**: So let me get this straight… you sang a flirty duet with Blaine?

**Kurt Hummel**: Yes…

**Wes Montgomery**: WOOOH DAVID! SO MUCH CLOSER TO GETTING KLAINE TOGETHER!

[_**David Thompson**__ likes this_]

**Blaine Anderson**: Klaine…?

**Wes Montgomery**: Yes, that's your two names mixed together. Kurt + Blaine= Klaine.

**Blaine Anderson**: Oh okay…? Than you and David are Wevid.

[_**David Thompson**__, __**Nick Duval**__, __**Wes Montgomery**__ and __**7 others**__ like this_]

**Blaine Anderson**: Right, you guys are totally straight…

**David Thompson**: Yes we are. We just have an amazing bromance.

**Santana Lopez**: So that's what you call gay sex now?

**David Thompson**: NO! It's a friendship. Seriously why does everyone think we are gay?

**Blaine Anderson**: Many, many reasons my dear Wes.

**Brittany Pierce**: What about Blurt?

**Kurt Hummel**: Uhm, what?

**Brittany Pierce**: You and Blaine's couple name.

**Kurt Hummel**: Friend name and no it sounds too much like my dad's name. Burt.

**Mike Chang**: Okay KurtCoBlaine?

**Kurt Hummel**: Let's just stick to Klaine.

**Blaine Anderson:** Yea, I like that one better :D

**Kurt Hummel**: :)

**Wes Montgomery**: Wow…

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong> to **Blaine Anderson**: I really can't stay

**Blaine Anderson**: Baby it's cold outside.

**Kurt Hummel**: I've got to go away

**Blaine Anderson**: Baby it's cold outside.

**Wes Montgomery**: As much as I love your unknown flirting, please do not sing this whole song on here.

**Blaine Anderson**: Awwe, Wesley you are no fun.

**Wes Montgomery**: Don't call me Wesley

**Kurt Hummel:** He can call you whatever he wants Wesley.

**Blaine Anderson**: Thank you Kurt :)

**Kurt Hummel**: :D

**Wes Montgomery**: Oh. My. God.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Happy seeing Mr. Schuester again today.

[_**William Schuester**__, __**Mercedes Jones**__, __**Finn Hudson**__ and __**10 others**__ like this_]

**William Schuester**: It was nice seeing you too, we miss you Kurt and thanks for the help! She will love it.

**Kurt Hummel**: I miss you all too. She better like it or else.

**Mercedes Jones**: Awe, how I missed evil Kurt and his glare.

**Noah Puckerman**: Nu uh. I do not miss that glare one bit.

**Kurt Hummel: **That's because you got it the most.

**Blaine Anderson**: Luckily, I haven't experienced it.

**Kurt Hummel**: I'm sure you will, probably all the warblers will too.

**Wes Montgomery**: I am not scared of a face.

**Noah Puckerman**: Okay, I'm the bad boy of school and I still found it scary. (It's hard to admit) You little prep boys will find it scary.

**Blaine Anderson**: o.O Okay, I won't get on his bad side…

**Wes Montgomery**: No, you should get on his good side and make him happy.

**David Thompson**: Yup.

**Blaine Anderson**: Really? Wes in about 20 seconds you will realize that something you love is gone.

**Wes Montgomery**: What? BLAINE ANDERSON! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY GAVEL?

**Blaine Anderson**: Until you stop talking about me and Kurt getting together, since we are just friends, you will not get it back.

**Kurt Hummel**: Right, just friends…

**Wes Montgomery**: Fine, I'm sorry. I'll stop.

**Blaine Anderson**: Good. Your gavel will be back.

**Wes Montgomery**: Yes! I got it back! I didn't promise you Blainey so I'm not stopping!

**Blaine Anderson**: Ugh!

**David Thompson**: Wow Wes, you are really obsessed with that gavel.

**Wes Montgomery**: It means the world to me.

**Santana Lopez**: So a stick means everything to you? I got to agree with Blaine on this, you are defiantly a gay.

**Wes Montgomery**: What? NO! NOT A STICK LIKE THAT! EW EW EW EW! Also, my gavel is not a stick… it is a gavel.

**Blaine Anderson**: In denial…

**Wes Montgomery**: Girlfriend.

**Santana Lopez:** Beard.

**Wes Montgomery**: Oh my god. You guys are annoying.

**Blaine Anderson**: Just like you are to me and Kurt.

**Wes Montgomery**: Touché

**Brittany Pierce**: Is that a type of food?

**Wes Montgomery**: What? No.

**Brittany Pierce**: It sounds very yummy. Does it involve a ballad?

**Wes Montgomery**: Uh…no.

**Kurt Hummel**: Brittany it is not a food and does not involve a duck.

**Brittany Pierce**: Okie!

**Jeff Sterling**: Oh my god. I love Brittany she is amazing!

**Brittany Pierce**: I know.

**Kurt Hummel**: Okay, way too many notifications for one status.

**Artie Abrams**: Preach.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Reviews are lovely, and are like the sexiness to my Chris Colfer...**


	34. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: So I heard that the football team has joined Glee…

**Finn Hudson**: Yes, this is so stupid… I don't want to be with the bullies that made you leave this school.

**Sam Evans**: It's to makes us all get along

**Mike Chang**: But none of us like them, especially Karofsky since he is the one that made you leave.

**Mercedes Jones**: Yes it sucks; I truly am having trouble not punching him in the face

**Kurt Hummel**: Wow, I love you guys.

[_**Quinn Fabray**__, __**Tina Cohen-Chang**__, __**Noah Puckerman**__ and __**12 others**__ like this_]

**Wes Montgomery**: What about us! Don't you love us!

**David Thompson**: I feel very unloved…

**Jeff Sterling**: He only loves Blaine D:

**Kurt Hummel**: I love all of you too.

[_**Nick Duval**__, __**Thad Harwood**__, __**David Thompson**__ and __**15 others**__ like this_]

**David Thompson**: YES YES YES!

**Wes Montgomery**: WOOOOH!

**Blaine Anderson**: Still very mature guys.

**Wes Montgomery**: We know!

**Kurt Hummel**: I have weird friends…

**David Thompson**: Yea, your New Directions friends are very weird.

**Kurt Hummel**: Yes, that's who I was talking about…

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: About to go to coffee with Mercedes, Rachel and Blaine

[_**Wes Montgomery**__, __**Artie Abrams**__, __**Tina Cohen Chang**__ and __**17 others **__like this_]

**Wes Montgomery**: Awe, how sweet.

**Artie Abrams**: Rachel, how dare you talk to the competition.

**Rachel Berry**: Oh shut up. I know I said that before, but Kurt is my friend and just because he is the competition doesn't mean I'll stop talking to him.

[_**Finn Hudson**__, __**Quinn Fabray**__, __**Mike Chang**__ and __**11 others**__ like this_]

**Kurt Hummel**: Finn you are very annoying.

**Finn Hudson**: Excuse me? What did I do :(

**Kurt Hummel**: You need to talk to me more often and tell me stuff that's going on.

**Finn Hudson**: Oh, sorry dude.

**Kurt Hummel**: I bring you a glass of warm milk every night in hopes that we could have a little lady chat.

**Blaine Anderson**: Warm milk? Really?

**Kurt Hummel**: It's delicious.

**Finn Hudson**: Ah, so that's why you kept bringing me milk…

**Kurt Hummel**: Yes.

**Finn Hudson**: Fine, you're coming to the football game right?

**Kurt Hummel:** Yea, sure but I'm bringing Blaine.

**Wes Montgomery**: Awe, first date? :)

**Blaine Anderson**: No Wes.

**Mike Chang**: Really? I didn't expect you guys to come.

**Kurt Hummel**: Blaine and I love football. Well Blaine loves football, I love scarves.

[_**Blaine Anderson**__, __**Rachel Berry**__, __**Mercedes Jones**__ and __**17 others**__ like this_]

**Mike Chang**: Ah, that makes a little more sense.

**Kurt Hummel**: I also kind of have to come to support Finn and my girls of course.

**Noah Puckerman**: There's our Kurt.

**Brittany Pierce**: MY KURTIE! ONLY MINE!

**Santana Lopez**: We can share him…

**Brittany Pierce**: BUT I DON'T WANT TO CUT HIM IN PIECES :(

**Santana Lopez**: Britt, we don't have to cut him. We can still share him.

**Brittany Pierce**: Okayyy

**Kurt Hummel**: Uhh….should I feel loved?

**Quinn Fabray**: Yes :)

**Kurt Hummel:** Okay…

**David Thompson**: YOU ARE LOVED BY ALL!

**Kurt Hummel**: Uh, no I'm not.

**David Thompson**: Well most.

**Kurt Hummel**: Less than most.

**David Thompson**: STOP ARGUING AND JUST GO WITH IT!

**Kurt Hummel**: Yes ma'am.

**David Thompson**: It's sir.

**Kurt Hummel**: I know what I said.

[_**Blaine Anderson**__, __**Wes Montgomery**__, __**Noah Puckerman**__ and __**20 others**__ like this_]

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: WOOH! Amazing mash-up guys!

[_**Finn Hudson**__, __**Artie Abrams**__, __**Mercedes Jones**__, and __**17 others**__ like this_]

**Noah Puckerman**: Michael Jackson is amazing and mixing it with the Yeah Yeah Yeahs song is dope!

**Artie Abrams**: True dat.

**Mercedes Jones**: It would have been awesome of you performed it too.

**Quinn Fabray**: Yeah.

**Kurt Hummel**: I wish I could of, but you guys still did amazing!

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Wooh! I love the costumes they are amazing.

**Mercedes Jones:** Yes they are!

**Noah Puckerman**: Dude, you're not friends with Lauren.

**Kurt Hummel**: I haven't met her yet…

**Noah Puckerman**: You should she's a badass.

**Kurt Hummel**: Alright then…

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Good job guys! You did amazing.

[_**Blaine Anderson**__, __**Finn Hudson**__, __**Quinn Fabray**__ and __**22 others**__ like this_]

**Noah Puckerman**: Of course we did! Who would doubt us?

**Kurt Hummel**: Well you haven't won a game since I was the kicker

**Finn Hudson**: That's true…

**Blaine Anderson**: Wait… kicker?

**Kurt Hummel**: Oh shot…

**Finn Hudson**: Yes, Kurt joined football last year and he was the best kicker! He made us win the only game that season but before he kicked he had to dance to Single Ladies. He quit like the next week though…

**Kurt Hummel**: Thanks Finn. I kind of didn't wanna tell anyone.

**Finn Hudson**: It's nothing to be ashamed of dude. You rocked.

**Kurt Hummel**: Right…

**Blaine Anderson**: …

**Kurt Hummel**: See! Blaine thinks it's stupid

**Wes Montgomery**: No I don't think he does he is kind of speechless right now.

**Noah Puckerman**: We should tell Blaine everything else Kurt has done. Like…

**Kurt Hummel**: NO! NOAH DON'T YOU DARE!

**Noah Puckerman**: Fine. But I will tell him in time.

**Blaine Anderson**: Uh, Puck tell me!

**Kurt Hummel**: NOAH! Don't! Otherwise your whole life will be over…I will rip your eyes out and make you eat them then tie you to a bomb!

**Noah Puckerman**: Wooh, brutal Kurt. Sorry Blaine I kind of want to live.

**Jeff Sterling**: Kurt can't be serious.

**Kurt Hummel**: Oh, I'm serious.

[_**Mercedes Jones, Artie Abrams**__, __**Nick Duval**__ and __**18 others**__ like this_]

**Finn Hudson**: Yea man he is. That's not even one of his worst threats.

**Blaine Anderson**: I'm going to find out sooner or later.

**Noah Puckerman**: Don't worry Blaine…I tell you once Kurt's in a good mood.

**Blaine Anderson**: Okay!

**Kurt Hummel**: -_-

**Noah Puckerman**: NO! DON'T GLARE AT ME ON THE INTERNET!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! You reviews are lovely and super kind so thank you! :D **


	35. Silly Love Songs

**A/N: So tomorrow is Comeback, which I will do and then we got Blame It On The Alcohol which will be incredibly hard to write since I don't really like the Klaine fight :/ **

**Also Chris Colfer won the hottest guy under 25 poll! He totally deserved it since he is the hottest! He got so much hate though... but YAY CHRIS COLFER!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: I hate Valentine's Day.

[_**Jeff Sterling**__, __**Nick Duval**__, __**Santana Lopez**__ and __**6 others**__ like this_]

**Jeff Sterling**: it's overrated.

**Blaine Anderson**: How do you not like Valentine's Day? It's one of my favorite holidays!

**Kurt Hummel**: Yea well it involves two people being in love, which has never happened to me.

**Blaine Anderson**: Don't worry, you will find that special person. Sometimes they are right in front of you.

**Kurt Hummel**: Okay then…why is it your favorite holiday?

**Blaine Anderson**: People have been celebrating Valentine's Day for centuries and. call me a hopeless romantic, but it's my favourite holiday. I think there's something really great about a day where you're encouraged to just lay it all on the line and say to somebody. "I'm in love with you!"

**Kurt Hummel: **Oh…

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: I love Valentine's Day.

[_**Wes Montgomery**__, __**Quinn Fabray**__, __**Sam Evans**__, and __**16 others**__ like this_]

**Wes Montgomery**: Why the change in heart?

**David Thompson**: Did Blainey ask you out?

**Wes Montgomery**: Did you guys kiss?

**David Thompson**: Did you guys have…u know *wink* *wink*

**Kurt Hummel**: WEVID! SHUT UP! And to answer your questions no, we did none of that.

**Santana Lopez**: Awe, someone sounds a little disappointed.

**Kurt Hummel**: Shut up Satan.

**Santana Lopez**: Well you didn't deny it.

**Quinn Fabray**: Awwwe! Kurt has a crush!

**Mercedes Jones**: AWWE!

**Kurt Hummel**: Just friends!

**Quinn Fabray**: Still didn't deny it.

[_**Mercedes Jones**__, __**Santana Lopez**__, __**Wes Montgomery**__ and __**19 others**__ like this_]

**Kurt Hummel**: ARGGGGGH!

**Brittany Pierce**: Omg! Kurtie you're a pirate now? LORD TUBBINGTON'S CAN BE YOUR PARROT!

**Kurt Hummel**: Uh no, Britt I'm not a pirate…

**Brittany Pierce**: Then why did you make a pirate sound?

**Kurt Hummel**: I was getting annoyed…

**Brittany Pierce**: OH! So that's the new way to say you're annoyed?

**Kurt Hummel**: Uh sure hun.

**Brittany Pierce**: AWESOME POSSUM!

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Awesome possum?

**Brittany Pierce**: Mike taught me that.

**Mike Chang:** :D

**Noah Puckerman**: Really Mike? Awesome possum?

**Mike Chang**: Yesssssss!

**Noah Puckerman**: Wow. Can't believe he is a man…

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Well he is, and I have proof!

**Santana Lopez**: Wanky :)

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: NO! Not like that!

**Santana Lopez**: Right.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Uhm, I think I hate Valentine's Day again.

**Finn Hudson**: Wow dude stop changing your mind…

**Kurt Hummel**: I can't help it, my heart has been kind of crushed.

**Wes Montgomery**: WHAT? I'm going to go kill Blaine.

**Blaine Anderson**: Wesley NO! How's it my fault?

**Wes Montgomery**: You're still a clueless hobbit Blaine.

**Blaine Anderson**: I don't understand…

**Wes Montgomery**: My point exactly. Everyone can see it but you.

**Blaine Anderson**: See what?

**Wes Montgomery**: Never mind, go serenate that Jeremiah kid.

**Blaine Anderson**: I will… at least Kurt is supportive.

**Wes Montgomery**: Because he and everyone else thought you got you're act together and were going to serenade someone else.

**Blaine Anderson**: But who? I don't really like anyone else…

**Wes Montgomery**: Wow.

**Blaine Anderson**: If he and I got married I would get a 50% discount at the Gap.

**Mercedes Jones**: I really want to punch him.

**Jeff Sterling**: I can't believe we are going to the gap.

**Blaine Anderson**: Well we can perform off campus sometimes. Right Kurt?

**Kurt Hummel**: Sure. I had a cat thrown at me in a nursery home once.

**Trent Nixon**: How does that make it any better?

**Blaine Anderson**: It will be fun! Different scenery and it's for someone special!

**Thad Harwood:** You mock us, sir!

**Blaine Anderson:** Please just let me do this.

**Thad Harwood**: Fine.

**Blaine Anderson**: YES THIS IS GOING TO BE AWESOME!

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: At the Gap…bout to perform.

[_**Blaine Anderson**__, __**Andrew Stuart**__, __**Flint Wilson**__ and __**5 others**__ likes this_]

**Quinn Fabray**: Wow, I'm surprised Kurt would never step into a Gap if it wasn't for Blaine.

**Blaine Anderson**: Omg, I am so nervous. I don't think I can do this.

**Mercedes Jones**: What song did you pick?

**Blaine Anderson**: When I Get You Alone

**Noah Puckerman**: Nice man.

**Santana Lopez**: Wanky.

**Blaine Anderson**: How is that wanky?

**Santana Lopez**: You do realize what that song includes?

**Blaine Anderson**: Uh, no?

**Artie Abrams**: Yo man, it's talking about sex and sex toys.

**Blaine Anderson**: Really? Oh shit.

**Quinn Fabray**: Smart.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: No offense Blaine, but I'm happy that didn't work.

[_**Wes Montgomery, David Thompson**__, __**Jeff Sterling**__ and __**10 others**__ like this_]

**Blaine Anderson**: I am such an idiot. No one knew he was gay, I got him fired! D:

**Kurt Hummel**: By that haircut he had, I think they did.

[_**Mercedes Jones**__, __**Nick Duval**__, __**Tina Cohen-Chang**__ and __**23 others**__ like that_]

**Blaine Anderson**: Whaa?

**Noah Puckerman**: Kurt has an excellent gay-dar.

**Kurt Hummel**: Except that time I thought Sam was gay.

**Sam Evans**: What…

**Kurt Hummel**: No straight boy does his hair to look like Linda Evangelista circa 1993.

[_**Jeff Sterling**__, __**Blaine Anderson, Nick Duval**__ and __**9 others**__ like this_]

**Sam Evans**: I honestly have no Idea who that is.

**Kurt Hummel**: Wow.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Coffee with Blaine

[_**Wes Montgomery**__, __**Mercedes Jones**__, __**Carole Hummel-Hudson**__ and __**24 others**__ like this_]

**Mercedes Jones**: Boy, tell him how you feel.

**Kurt Hummel**: ...

**Wes Montgomery**: Us Warblers cannot stand the eye sex. Please do us a favour.

**Quinn Fabray**: They are so meant for each other

[_**Mercedes Jones, Tina Cohen-Chang**__, __**Brittany Pierce**__ and __**20 others**__ like this_]

**David Thompson**: That's for sure.

**Brittany Pierce**: I WANT HOT DOLPHIN SEX!

**Nick Duval**: Don't we all…

**Jeff Sterling**: …

**Nick Duval**: Shot, I really typed that didn't I?

**Jeff Sterling**: Yeaa…

**Mike Chang:** Awkward turtle.

**Noah Puckerman:** Really Mike?

**Mercedes Jones**: Kurt isn't responding…KURT DID YOU TELL HIM?

**Kurt Hummel**: I may of, but he doesn't want to screw our friendship up.

**Wes Montgomery**: IDIOT!

[_**Santana Lopez**__, __**David Thompson**__, __**Mercedes Jones**__ and __**24 others**__ like this_]

**Blaine Anderson**: HEY!

**Kurt Hummel**: Blaine you're not an idiot, I understand.

**Blaine Anderson**: :D

**Kurt Hummel**: So it will be like when Harry Met Sally, but I get to play Meg Ryan.

**Blaine Anderson**: Deal.

**Kurt Hummel**: :)

**Blaine Anderson**: Wait don't they get together in the end?

**Kurt Hummel**: …

[_**Mercedes Jones**__, __**Wes Montgomery, Mike Chang**__ and __**25 others**__ like this_]

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading! Reviews are lovely! :D**


	36. Comeback

**A/N: Since this episode has ABSOLUTELY no Kurt in it, I'm just coming up with random stuff and using prompts.**

**Prompts by **_**GirlInTheMirror121 **_**(she's amazing) and **_**WishesintheNightSky**_** (she wanted some sai swords)**

**I know in one interview Chris Colfer said he doesn't really want Kurt to be able to do sai swords, since he likes having something different from Kurt…but for this, he uses them.**

**Also I'm 1 review away from 200! OMG! I love you guys, thank you too everyone who has reviewed!**

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson <strong>to **Kurt Hummel**: Holy shit. Since when did you become a ninja?

**Kurt Hummel** to **Blaine Anderson**: Huh…?

**Blaine Anderson** to **Kurt Hummel**: I walked into your room and you were twirling some swords.

[_**Noah Puckerman**__, __**Mike Chang, Mercedes Jones**__ and __**17 others**__ like this_]

**Kurt Hummel**: Ohhh, they're called sai swords.

**Blaine Anderson**: Okay why were you twirling them? Are you angry…?

**Kurt Hummel**: Nooo! It's just something I like to do in my free time.

**David Thompson**: You twirl swords in your FREE time? Oh geez.

**Noah Puckerman**: Damn, never get Hummel angry…

**Mike Chang**: Swords and his glare? Kurt you are starting to become scary.

**Blaine Anderson**: How long have you been doing that?

**Kurt Hummel**: Only for a couple years, got them from eBay.

**Blaine Anderson:** Damn.

**Finn Hudson**: Yea, he did that at home before and freaking broke a lamp and almost hit me with one!

**Kurt Hummel**: Never interrupt me when I'm twirling swords! Otherwise you could become injured.

**Artie Abrams**: o.O

**Blaine Anderson**: Good thing I just walked away…

**Kurt Hummel**: Yea, otherwise you might have lost an eye…

**Wes Montgomery**: We wouldn't want a one eyed soloist.

**Blaine Anderson**: …

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Really? BIEBER?

[_**Finn Hudson**__, __**Blaine Anderson, Jeff Sterling**__ and __**3 others**__ like this_]

**Sam Evans**: Bieber is freaking awesome! Who is more rock n roll than Justin Bieber? No one.

**Artie Abrams**: He is a freaking God to the ladies.

**Noah Puckerman**: We underestimated the power of the Biebs.

**Mike Chang:** He is clearly a mini God.

**Kurt Hummel**: Wow, what have you guys been smoking?

**Sam Evans:** Nothing! The Bieber Experience is truly epic.

**Kurt Hummel**: No seriously, what have you guys been smoking? Are you sure you're okay?

**Brittany Pierce**: Don't you love Bieber?

**Kurt Hummel**: Just because I'm gay, doesn't mean I love him. I have to agree with Finn for once.

**Quinn Fabray**: How do you dislike Justin Bieber?

**Kurt Hummel** I don't dislike him, I simply hate him.

[_**Finn Hudson**__, __**Blaine Anderson**__, __**David Thompson**__ and __**6 others**__ like this]_

**Rachel Berry**: Wait how did you find out? FINN!

**Finn Hudson**: Rachel he is my bro, I can tell him whatever I want.

**Rachel Berry**: But YOU'RE TALKING TO THE COMPETITION!

**Artie Abrams**: You talk to Kurt all the time

**Rachel Berry:** That's different. I can be trusted.

**Finn Hudson:** So you can trust me? Wow. He's my bro. Settle down.

**Kurt Hummel**: Yea, he can tell me some stuff I still need to know some of the drama going on.

**Sam Evans**: So I'm guessing you know…

**Kurt Hummel**: Yes I know about Samtana. Honestly, that's kind of weird and I know of Fuinn being back on.

**Rachel Berry**: It's so stupid! I think Finchel was the best.

**Kurt Hummel**: Honestly, I don't really care. I think you can be nicer than Quinn at times though.

**Quinn Fabray**: Hey!

**Santana Lopez**: Don't deny it; you can be as much as a bitch as me at times.

**Quinn Fabray**: NO! Well… I don't know.

**Mike Chang**: Aren't they your friends Kurt?

**Kurt Hummel:** It's a love hate relationship.

**Mike Chang**: I see.

**Noah Puckerman**: I could make a racist comment to that, but I'm not that mean.

**Mike Chang**: Uh, thanks Puck?

**Noah Puckerman**: No prob man.

**Kurt Hummel**: Wow Puck…

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: HAS ANYONE SEEN KURT?

[_**Noah Puckerman, Mike Chang**__, __**Mercedes Jones **__and __**15 others**__ like this_]

**Finn Hudson**: Uhm, Kurt are you drunk because I'm sure YOUR Kurt.

**Nick Duval**: Lol!

**Kurt Hummel**: No actually this is his friend Wes Montgomery. He kind of left his Facebook on in his room, and we are looking for him for reasons.

**Mercedes Jones**: Um, actually I haven't seen him or talked to him for a while.

**Jeff Sterling:** I'm pretty sure he went into Blaine's room the last time I saw him.

**Santana Lopez**: Wankkkky.

**Noah Puckerman**: Wanky.

**Quinn Fabray**: Really? Same time?

**Santana Lopez**: :)

**David Thompson**: That could be what happened! I haven't heard from Blaine from awhile. I'm going to go check his room.

**Wes Montgomery**: Back on my Facebook… Dave should we really disturbed the Klaine sex?

**David Thompson**: I don't think they are doing that yet, but yes we should! We have to know if they are together yet. We have to spy!

**Wes Montgomery**: True that's what Wevid does :)

**David Thompson**: Well duh. Okay! Met me there in 10 minutes!

**Wes Montgomery**: Yes ma'am.

**David Thompson**: Not you too! :(

**Wes Montgomery**: it's fun!

**David Thompson**: It's mean!

**Wes Montgomery:** YOU'RE MEAN!

**David Thompson**: YOU'RE MEANER THAN ME!

**Tina Cohen-Chang:** Oh no, there's no Blaine here. WEVID SHUT UP AND GO SPY ON KURT! NOW!

**Wes Montgomery**: Oh right. Sorry Miss.

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Get off of Facebook and go!

[_30 Minutes later_]

**Wes Montgomery**: Damn. Nothing going on, I'm disappointed.

**Mercedes Jones**: What happened?

**David Thompson**: We got there and they were just curled up on the couch sleeping. I think they feel asleep watching a movie.

**Quinn Fabray**: AWWWWWEEEE! :D

**Wes Montgomery**: It's cute, but happens a lot.

**Mercedes Jones**: What does?

**Wes Montgomery**: They always fall asleep curled up together.

**Sam Evans**: And they're just friends?

**David Thompson**: Sadly, yes

**Santana Lopez**: Friends with Benefits?

**Wes Montgomery**: Sadly, no.

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Awee, they are really cozy friends :) But they do need to be more…

**Wes Montgomery**: We are trying, but stupid hobbit is clueless.

**Quinn Fabray**: Uh, Wes if Kurt is still logged on, you should delete this status of Kurt might become very mad.

**David Thompson**: YES! DELETE! HE HAS SWORDS AND THE FREAKING GLARE! DELETE QUICK!

**Wes Montgomery**: Oh no… okay I better delete!

[_**Noah Puckerman**__, __**Artie Abrams, Mercedes Jones**__ and __**23 others **__like this_]

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Reviews are lovely! :D**


	37. Blame It On The Alcohol

**A/N: This one was hard to write, I really hate the fight and how Blaine tells Kurt he is like Karofsky. Ahhh made me want to cry :( I've only seen this episode once, since it's hard to watch so sorry if something's are a little off.**

**Also on a happy note OVER 200 REVIEWS! Thank you so much! I didn't expect that much of a reaction on a Facebook story. Thank you again.**

**AND on another happy note ORIGINAL SONG IS IN TWO DAYS! That one and Born This Way are like my favorite episodes. **

**Gah, long authors note. I don't know how many people actually read these things...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee otherwise they would be Klisses in every episode…**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Onwards to Rachel's party with Blaine!

[_**Noah Puckerman, Brittany Pierce**__, __**Quinn Fabray**__ and __**12 others**__ like this_]

**Noah Puckerman**:Tons of alcohol. Don't worry.

**Rachel Berry**: Why are they coming?

**Finn Hudson**: Kurt may of blackmailed me with my browser history.

**Wes Montgomery**: You didn't bring me Kurtie. I'm a very sad now D:

**Kurt Hummel**: You're fine Wes and stop calling me Kurtie.

**Wes Montgomery**: I'm good.

**Kurt Hummel**: -_-

**Wes Montgomery**: Hell no!

**Kurt Hummel**: -_-

**Wes Montgomery**: I'M SORRY KURT!

**Kurt Hummel**: Good.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel <strong>is now friends with **Lauren Zizes**

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson<strong> to **Kurt Hummel**: Your sexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxy and hot and sexxxxxxxxxy!

**Kurt Hummel**: o.O

**Noah Puckerman**: He is mor sexi thun my mom.

**Blaine Anderson**: Mhmmm.

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh. My. Gaga. Uh Noah you're drunk.

**Noah Puckerman**: Lauren is a sexi beast. I am so horny rite now.

**Kurt Hummel**: That's wonderful to know Noah.

**Lauren Zizes**: I'm super turned on rite now Puckerman. You should get Zized!

**Noah Puckerman**: that's hoot. I want to be Zized.

**Kurt Hummel**: OKAY! I think we had enough of you two.

**Mercedes Jones**: OMG KURT! HI HOW ARE YOU? AHHA KURT! WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING ME? HAHAHA OMG! DO YOU HATE ME? NAH YOU LOVE ME! I LOVE ME TOO! KURT WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING? OH RIGHT MAYBE I SHOULD HIT SEND! I LOVE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU! YOU ARE SO FUNNY! LOL LMAO ROFL

**Kurt Hummel**: Wow, you type incredibly well for a drunk.

**Mercedes Jones**: HEHEHEHEHEHE! I has spellcheck.

**Brittany Pierce**: I haz a hamburger.

**Kurt Hummel**: ?

**Brittany Pierce**: LOLCATS!

**Kurt Hummel**: *facepalm*

**Quinn Fabray**: Y R U BEING SO MEAN KURT! PUCK Y THE HELL DID U GET ME PREGNANT THAT WAS LIKE THE WORST YEAR OF MY LIFE! I HATE WHAT U DID 2 MY BODY WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH U!

**Noah Puckerman:** HEY! But im so turned on rite now

**Artie Abrams**: Brit is sooooooooo sexi, look at her bodi! WAIT don't. That bodi is all mine! YOU GET NONE!

**Wes Montgomery**: I am truly entertained right now!

**Brittany Pierce**: I WANNA SEX U UP!

**Wes Montgomery**: o.O No thanks.

**Kurt Hummel**: Yea Britt, I'm sorry but Wes is gay.

**Wes Montgomery**: I AM NOT!

**Kurt Hummel**: Closeted Gay.

**Wes Montgomery**: I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!

**Kurt Hummel**: That would be called a beard.

**Wes Montgomery**: GAH!

**Kurt Hummel**: ;)

**Wes Montgomery**: WHY AREN'T YOU DRUNK? I want to know what Kurt is like drunk.

**Kurt Hummel**: Bad experiences and designated driver.

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: OMG! KURT REMEMBER WHEN YOU THREW UP ON THE MS. PILLSBURY! THAT WAS FUNNY! HAHA CAN'T STOP LAUGHING!

**Quinn Fabray**: OH BAMBI I CRIED SO HARD WHEN THE HUNTERS SHOT UR MOMMY!

**Blaine Anderson**: Sexy.

**Wes Montgomery**: Omg? Kurt! HAHAHAHA that is amazing. I need you drunk now.

**Kurt Hummel**: -_-

**Wes Montgomery**: Nu uh. I'm going to leave before you do that more…

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: I hate spin the bottle.

**Rachel Berry**: BLAINE'S FACE TASTE AWESOME!

**Blaine Anderson**: YAY!

**Brittany Pierce**: I WANT 2 TRY!

**Kurt Hummel**: Britt no.

**Brittany Pierce**: D:

**Finn Hudson**: I'm going to agree with you on this bro.

**Kurt Hummel**: Worst party ever.

**Blaine Anderson**: BEST PARTAY EVER!

**Kurt Hummel**: …

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Oh gosh. Maybe it's not the best thing for my dad to see another guy in my bed.

[_**Burt Hummel, Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman**__ and __**15 others**__ like this_]

**Noah Puckerman**: Wanky. ;)

**Lauren Zizes**: That's hot.

**Kurt Hummel**: No Noah and uh...

**Blaine Anderson**: My head hurts.

**Artie Abrams**: Join the crowd, yo.

**Rachel Berry**: Hey Blaine, I'm going to call you.

**Blaine Anderson**: Alright…

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Worst coffee ever :(

**Wes Montgomery**: Awe,what happened little Kurtie? Blaine being an idiot again?

**Kurt Hummel**: Blaine is going on a date with Rachel and now thinks he is bi. We kind of had a fight…

**Wes Montgomery**: WHAT? I AM GOING TO SLAP SOME SENSE INTO BLAINE! HE'S GAY!

**David Thompson**: OH NO! We can't let Klaine not happen.

**Rachel Berry**: Kurt there is no need to be mad, you should be supportive, and Blaine is just trying to figure himself out. He and I would make amazing talented babies.

**Blaine Anderson**: Thank you Rachel.

**Rachel Berry**: Blaine and I have a lot in common

**Kurt Hummel**: A sentiment expressed by many a hag by many dating a gay.

[_**Mercedes Jones**__, __**Quinn Fabray**__, __**Tina Cohen-Chang**__ and __**6 others**__ like this_]

**Mercedes Jones**: I can't believe you Rachel. Kurt is your friend, how could you do this to him?

[_**Kurt Hummel**__ likes this_]

**Rachel Berry**: Well clearly he isn't into Kurt.

**David Thompson**: Oh he is he is just so freaking CLUELESS to know!

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson<strong> to **Kurt Hummel**: I'm sorry Kurt. You were right. I'm 100% gay. Sorry for calling you "one of them"

**Kurt Hummel**: It's okay, sorry for being so unsupportive.

**Blaine Anderson**: Its fine. Last week I said I didn't want to screw our friendship up and then I did, sorry friends again?

**Kurt Hummel**: Friends :)

**Blaine Anderson**: :)

**Wes Montgomery**: YES EVERYONE KLAINE IS BACK ON!

[_**Mercedes Jones**__, __**David Thompson**__, __**Mike Chang**__ and __**25 others**__ like this_]

**David Thompson**: That was a horrible thing to go through. They look so miserable without each other, they are clearly meant for each other.

**Kurt Hummel**: Like you and Wes.

**Wes Montgomery**: When are you going to stop bugging us about being gay?

**Blaine Anderson**: When you stop bugging us, to get together and calling me a clueless hobbit.

**Kurt Hummel**: and me Kurtie… only Brittany can say that.

[_**Brittany Pierce** likes this_]

**David Thompson**: Well that's never, unless you actually do get together…

**Kurt Hummel**: Then prepared to be annoyed.

**Blaine Anderson:** *Cyber high fives Kurt*

**Kurt Hummel**: *Cyber high fives back*

**Wes Montgomery**: Really? Wow. David let's go play some video games.

**Kurt Hummel**: So that's what you guys call sex now?

[_**Blaine Anderson**__, __**Noah Puckerman**__, __**Nick Duval**__ and __**18 others**__ like this_]

**Santana Lopez**: Nice, Hummel.

**David Thompson**: UGH!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading. Sorry if this was bad, like I said only see this once.**

**And I may or may not ship Wevid… **

**Reviews are lovely :D**


	38. Sexy

**A/N: Today is sexy...you know what that makes tomorrow? ORIGINAL SONG! KLAINE!**

**I know the sandwich part has nothing to do with this episode, but my friend said I should add it and I couldn't resist.  
><strong>

**Onwards!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this amazing and most awesome show called Glee.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Sexified.

[_**Blaine Anderson**__, __**Wes Montgomery, Brittany Pierce**__ and __**16 others**__ like this_]

**Noah Puckerman**: Woah there Kurt. Thinking a bit highly of yourself?

**Kurt Hummel**: Ha Ha.

**Quinn Fabray**: Why did you write sexified?

**Kurt Hummel**: I can't really say.

**Brittany Pierce**: Is it because your sexy kurtie? Because you really are.

**David Thompson**: To be honest, If I were a gay man…I would tap that.

**Kurt Hummel**: Well that's creepy.

[**Wes Montgomery**, **Nick Duval**, **Thad Harwood** and 10 others like this]

**Blaine Anderson**: No David, you are gay and we all know you would tap Wes...which you probably already do.

[_**Kurt Hummel**__ likes this_]

**David Thompson:** Do not and would not!

**Wes Montgomery**: Oh come on, you know you would tap me instead of Kurt.

**David Thompson**: Nu uh.

**Wes Montgomery**: I'm hotter than Kurt…

**David Thompson**: Nu uh

**Wes Montgomery**: WHY WON'T YOU TAP ME?

**David Thompson**: 1. I'm not gay. 2. If I were, you're not my type.

**Wes Montgomery**: You can't really know your type unless you are gay. I'm defiantly your type!

**David Thompson**: Nah.

**Wes Montgomery**: :(

**Blaine Anderson**: and this is why I don't believe you're straight.

[_**Kurt Hummel**__, __**Jeff Sterling**__, __**Trent Nixon**__ and __**21 others**__ like this_]

**David Thompson**: I'm your type right Blaine?

**Wes Montgomery**: David, we all know Kurt is his type.

**David Thompson**: Ahhh right.

**Blaine Anderson**: I'm not going to answer that.

**Wes Montgomery**: SO YOUR NOT DENYING IT?

**Blaine Anderson**: Goodbye Wes.

**Wes Montgomery**: I WILL CONTINUE THIS CONVER WITH YOU LATER!

**Mercedes Jones**: Awkward… but I know it's true too.

**Santana Lopez**: We all know it's true. Stupid dwarf number two.

**Quinn Fabray**: Number two?

**Santana Lopez**: Man hands is number one.

**Quinn Fabray**: Uh, I see.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Alright I am officially not sexy.

**Brittany Pierce**: HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT?

**Kurt Hummel**: Blaine said my sexy faces looked like gas pains; I have as much sex appeal as a baby penguin.

**Brittany Pierce**: No! Your more sexy than Orlando Bloom.

**Kurt Hummel**: Orlando Bloom…?

**Santana Lopez**: You know… Lord of the Rings, Pirates of the Caribbean. Sexy man.

**Rachel Berry**: How does he think you're not sexy? Has he seen you do Four Minutes?

**Mercedes Jones**: Or in the cheerleading uniform.

**Santana Lopez**: Hot damn.

**Lauren Zizes**: Zizes like.

**Blaine Anderson**: Cheerleading…?

**Kurt Hummel**: NOOO!

**Noah Puckerman**: I show you once you too get together.

**Kurt Hummel**: YES! That would be never.

**Quinn Fabray**: Seriously, your sexy faces do not look like gas pains.

**Kurt Hummel**: I guess so. Maybe I was trying too hard.

**Rachel Berry**: THAT'S IT! That's the reason. You were trying too hard.

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Sexyness just comes natural to you.

**Rachel Berry**: You shouldn't have to try.

**Kurt Hummel**: Alright then ladies… we all know this isn't true.

**Noah Puckerman**: Damn right it's true.

**Kurt Hummel**: o.O

**Quinn Fabray**: o.O

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: o.O

**Mike Chang**: o.O

**Noah Puckerman**: ENOUGH! Just helping a friend out…

**Mike Chang**: Riiight.

**Noah Puckerman:** Shut up.

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson<strong> to **Kurt Hummel**: Make me a sandwich, I'm too lazy. Please bro!

**Kurt Hummel** to **Finn Hudson**: No.

**Finn Hudson** to **Kurt Hummel**: Screw you.

**Kurt Hummel** to **Finn Hudson**: No thank you, I rather you not.

[_**Noah Puckerman**__, __**Santana Lopez**__, __**Artie Abrams**__ and __**26 others**__ like this_]

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Getting sexy lessons from Blaine.

**Rachel Berry**: WHAT? This is an outrage.

**Kurt Hummel**: Really Rachel? Really?

**Quinn Fabray**: Blaine may be hot, but you are sexier. He needs lessons from you.

**Finn Hudson**: Okay! Girls stop hitting on my GAY brother.

**Rachel Berry**: You're just jealous.

**Finn Hudson**: Am not.

**Burt Hummel**: Kurt, it's really awkward when girls are hitting on my gay son.

**Kurt Hummel**: Really dad? You don't come on for weeks and NOW you decide to get on?

**Burt Hummel**: Finn told me you were getting hit on, I just didn't expect it to be girls.

**Quinn Fabray**: All the good ones are gay.

[_**Tina Cohen-Chang**__, __**Mercedes Jones**__, __**Santana Lopez**__, and __**19 others**__ like this_]

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: That was one of the most awkward conversations of my life.

**Noah Puckerman**: What?

**Kurt Hummel**: Getting a sex talk from your STRAIGHT Dad.

[_**Noah Puckerman**__, __**Mike Chang**__, __**Wes Montgomery**__ and __**18 others**__ like this_]

**Artie Abrams**: You finally got the talk, yo.

**Kurt Hummel**: Yes I did Artie and it was embarrassing.

**Santana Lopez**: Yummy.

**Kurt Hummel**: No Satana.

**Santana Lopez**: -_-

**Kurt Hummel**: Sorry doesn't work on me

**Burt Hummel**: You should thank that Blaine kid.

**Blaine Anderson**: Oh no…

**Kurt Hummel**: Why….?

**Burt Hummel**: He is the one that told me to give you the talk.

**Noah Puckerman**: Wanky wanky.

**Kurt Hummel**: Blaine…?

**Burt Hummel**: Yea he wanted to protect you.

**Kurt Hummel**: BLAINE! I AM GOING TO STAB YOU SO MUCH THAT ALL YOUR BLOOD IS ALL OVER THE FLOOR!

**David Thompson**: Gruesome.

**Blaine Anderson**: I'm sorry! You just needed to be educated!

**Noah Puckerman**: Damn, Blaine wants to get in Hummel's pants.

**Blaine Anderson**: I do not!

**Santana Lopez**: Sure you don't.

**Blaine Anderson**: I was helping him.

**Wes Montgomery**: Blaine wanted to get it Kurties pants!

**Blaine Anderson**: NOOO!

**Burt Hummel**: Blaine…?

**Blaine Anderson**: I tell you this is not what it looks like! I just wanted to protect him!

**Burt Hummel**: Fine.

**Blaine Anderson**: Yes thank you for understanding, sir.

**Burt Hummel**: Call me Burt.

**Blaine Anderson**: Yes si- I mean Burt.

**Kurt Hummel**: Blaine this is not over. I still need to give you payback for making me have one of the worst conversations of all time.

**Noah Puckerman:** Get some Blaine!

**Santana Lopez**: Anger sex is always the best.

**Burt Hummel**: KURT! NOT UNTIL YOUR 30!

**Kurt Hummel**: I'm not going to have sex with him dad.

**Wes Montgomery**: Yet…

**Burt Hummel**: 30! Kurt! 30!

**Kurt Hummel**: I know dad.

**Burt Hummel**: Good.

**Kurt Hummel**: Now get off my status.

**Burt Hummel**: Kurt!

**Kurt Hummel**: Carole wants you.

**Burt Hummel**: Fine.

**Kurt Hummel**: Now Blaine…I'm still not done with you.

**Blaine Anderson**: Oh shit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Reviews are loveelyyyyy! :D**


	39. Original Song

**A/N: So I am currently writing this at 3am…**

**Here you guys go! A long waited chapter. ORIGINAL SONG! You know what that means….**

****Also someone asked if I am doing Season 3 when it starts. I could do season 3… depends on how many want me too. What do you all think? Should I? Let me know.  
><strong>

**Longest chapter…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Wooh. Good job in disturbing me during my study while Nick was trying to copy me. It rocked…

**Wes Montgomery**: Wait a second…is that sarcasm?

**Kurt Hummel**: Very good Wes! You deserve a treat.

[_**Wes Montgomery**__ likes this_]

**David Thompson**: SO UNFAIR! I want a treat too!

**Kurt Hummel**: *facepalm*

**Blaine** **Anderson**: Lol, Kurt…you okay?

**Kurt Hummel**: Your solos are amazing, but there also numerous. Sometimes I don't feel like were the warblers, I feel like we are Blaine and the pips.

**Blaine Anderson**: Do I detect jealousy?

**Kurt Hummel**: Oh you detect a lot of jealousy.

**Mercedes Jones**: Kurt If you come back, you can sing solos…

**Kurt Hummel**: I know.

**Nick Duval**: WAIT! KURT I WAS NOT COPYING!

**Kurt Hummel**: Oh come on, I saw you looking at my sheet.

**Nick Duval**: My eye's just happened to land there for a second. I did not copy.

**Kurt Hummel**: Wow Nick you're a terrible liar.

**Nick Duval**: ;(

**Kurt Hummel**: Oh and just to let you know, I wrote down the wrong answer and then changed it later.

**Nick Duval**: WHAT? Why

**Kurt Hummel**: You need to study on your own Nick. So that's just my way of getting you back for copying.

**Nick Duval**: Dammit.

**Wes Montgomery**: Nice job Kurtie.

**Kurt Hummel**: I'm seriously going to kill you soon. No calling me Kurtie!

**Wes Montgomery**: Oh dear…

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: RIP Pavarotti. You were greatly loved.

[_**Blaine Anderson**__, __**Wes Montgomery**__, __**Thad Harwood**__ and __**22 others**__ like this_]

**Wes Montgomery**: Pavarotti was a great inspirational to us.

**Blaine Anderson**: You sang Blackbird amazing…

[**David Thompson**, **Jeff Sterling**, **Nick Duval** and **17 others** like this]

**Quinn Fabray**: I'm sorry for your lose Kurt and Warblers.

**Wes Montgomery**: We are just called "and Warblers" How dare you! I should be announced separately.

**David Thompson**: Nu uh, I should of.

**Wes Montgomery**: You wish.

**David Thompson**: Don't need to, I know it would of happened.

**Wes Montgomery**: Never!

**Nick Duval**: say never!

**David Thompson:** Really? Bieber?

**Nick Duval:** …

**David Thompson**: Anyways, back to me. ALWAYS!

**Kurt Hummel**: Oh for the love of Gaga.

**Blaine Anderson**: Chill out children. None of you were, so stop arguing and go to bed. You need the beauty sleep.

**Wes Montgomery**: Fine.

**Kurt Hummel**: If they need beauty sleep they should be sleeping for YEARS!

[_**Noah Puckerman**__, __**Blaine Anderson**__, __**Nick Duval**__ and __**25 others**__ like this_]

**David Thompson**: HEY!

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Oh my … I can't believe I got it without auditioning.

[_**Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones**__, __**Blaine Anderson**__ and __**22 others**__ like this_]

**Blaine Anderson**: You deserve it and our voices will sound brilliant together.

**Kurt Hummel**: Yes they will. :)

**Blaine Anderson**: :)

**Wes Montgomery**: GET TOGETHER!

**Blaine Anderson**: Wes.

**Wes Montgomery**: Oh come on. We all know you love Kurt! Stop being so freaking clueless.

**Blaine Anderson**: Wes.

**Wes Montgomery**: Like seriously! Look at Kurt and look at him hard until you realize you love him.

**Blaine Anderson**: WES! Shut up I need to talk to you.

**Wes Montgomery**: What? Uh okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson<strong> to **Kurt Hummel**: Hey, Kurt where are you?

**Kurt Hummel** to **Blaine Anderson:** Uh, were I usually study.

**Blaine Anderson** to **Kurt Hummel**: Sweet. But stop studying.

**Kurt Hummel** to **Blaine Anderson**: This time I'm actually not.

**Blaine Anderson** to **Kurt Hummel**: Good.

**Kurt Hummel** to **Blaine Anderson**: Wait, are we singing another song?

**Blaine Anderson** to **Kurt Hummel**: Just practicing.

**Kurt Hummel** to **Blaine Anderson**: Ah, sweet.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong> is now in a relationship with **Blaine Anderson**.

[_**Mercedes Jones**__, __**Wes Montgomery**__, __**David Thompson**__ and __**40 others**__ like this_]

**Wes Montgomery**: Finally!

**Rachel Berry**: I'm happy for you Kurt, you deserve someone.

**Brittany Pierce:** YAY DOLPHIN BABIES!

**Mercedes Jones**: I'm so happy for you my boy.

**Santana Lopez**: That's hot.

**Finn Hudson**: Don't hurt him Blaine!

**Noah Puckerman**: Or we will hurt you.

**Artie Abrams**: For sure!

**Quinn Fabray:** Awwe! :)

**David Thompson**: Looks like are work paid off Wes.

**Wes Montgomery**: Mission Klaine: Complete.

**Blaine Anderson**: Actually guys, it had nothing to do with you.

**Wes Montgomery**: Dangit.

**David Thompson**: :(

**Santana Lopez**: Now post a video of you too making out. That would be sooooo hot!

**Kurt Hummel**: No thank you Santana.

**Blaine Anderson:** Hey Kurt want to 'practice'? ;)

**Kurt Hummel**: I thought we were ;)

**Noah Puckerman**: Holy wankyness!

**Santana Lopez**: HOT!

[**Tina Cohen-Chang, Mike Chang**, **Quinn Fabray** and **10 others** like this]

**Noah Puckerman**: Mike why did you like that…?

**Mike Chang**: No reason…

**Wes Montgomery**: Well that's just wonderful. I walked in on them two kissing. Very heated.

**Noah Puckerman**: Get some, Hummel.

**Santana Lopez**: Was it hot?

**David Thompson**: Hey Wes, you know what I realized? Instead of them having eye sex they are now going to be kissing like every minute and looking lovingly into each other's eyes.

**Wes Montgomery**: Oh no. We are going to die of their sweetness.

**David Thompson**: it's worth it.

**Mercedes Jones**: Kurt where are you?

**Wes Montgomery:** They are still heavily making out…

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: TO REGIONALS!

[_**Blaine Anderson**__, __**Wes Montgomery**__, __**David Thompson**__ and __**19 others**__ like this_]

**Rachel Berry**: I love you Kurt but YOU ARE GOING DOWN!

**Quin**n Fabray: Wooh, where did that come from?

**Mike Chang:** Your mom.

**Noah Puckerman**: Really Mike? That is one of the worst comebacks ever.

**Mike Chang**: Your one of the worst comebacks ever.

**Noah Puckerman:** Oh. My. God.

**Kurt Hummel**: Has any literally ever died on stage?

**Blaine Anderson**: You nervous?

**Kurt Hummel**: Don't judge me.

**Blaine Anderson**: I think it's adorable, I think you're adorable.

**Kurt Hummel**: :)

**Blaine Anderson**: :)

**Quinn Fabray**: Awwe :)

**Wes Montgomery**: Omg. I think I have a cavity from all this sweetness.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Good job ND. Your original songs were amazing.

[_**Rachel Berry,**__**Finn Hudson**__, __**Santana Lopez**__ and __**13 others**__ likes this_]

**Mercedes Jones**: Thank you! But you and Blaine sounded amazing. Even Puck was crying.

**Noah Puckerman**: I was not.

**Quinn Fabray**: Puck you were crying. You even had tissues.

**Noah Puckerman**: That wasn't me…

**Quinn Fabray**: Puck.

**Noah Puckerman**: FINE. It was just so beautiful…

**Kurt Hummel**: When I make Noah cry, I know I accomplished something.

[_**Blaine Anderson**__, __**Tina Cohen-Chang**__, __**Artie Abrams**__ and __**5 others**__ like this_]

**Santana Lopez**: Off to Nationals!

**Kurt Hummel**: Yay…

**Blaine Anderson**: You okay?

**Kurt Hummel**: Yeah I just really wanted to win.

**Blaine Anderson**: but you did win, so did I. We got each other out of this. That beats a lousy trophy dontcha think?

[_**Quinn Fabray**__, __**Mercedes Jones**__, __**Tina Cohen-Chang**__ and __**14 others**__ like this_]

**Kurt Hummel**: :)

**Blaine Anderson**: :)

**David Thompson**: So many smiley faces…

**Wes Montgomery**: Hey David how many cavities do you have now thanks to them.

**David Thompson**: I dunno, I think I counted about nine.

**Wes Montgomery**: Yea me too.

**Blaine Anderson**: Wow.

**Noah Puckerman**: Now that you two are dating I shall do as I promised, next week I will show you Kurt as a Cheerleader, dancing to single ladies, Push It, and I'll maybe even show you Mellencamp Kurt.

**Blaine Anderson**: … can't wait ;)

**Kurt Hummel**: Well, this is going to suck…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading this long waited chapter. Reviews are lovely!**


	40. A Night Of Neglect

**A/N**:** The amount of feedback a got from the last chapter is amazing! Thank you so much!**

**Okay, everyone says I should do season 3. So I will do it, it will give me another reason not to stop writing this story :) , and I understand from **_**imalemonadeaddictt**_** that in the UK it starts in January. Other places are probably starting later too. So if you live somewhere like that I would suggest reading the chapters after you see the episodes.**

**And **_**xLil' Suga Babyx**_** your review made me smile, it was awesome. :)**

***I know this kind of goes out of the plot of this episodes. I know this never happened, but I had to do it and so many people wanted it too. So I'm sorry if you don't like...  
><strong>

**I'm rambling….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Noah, I am going to kill you for sending Blaine those videos.

[_**Mercedes Jones**__, __**Noah Puckerman**__, __**Wes Montgomery**__ and __**21 others**__ like this_]

**Noah Puckerman**: You going to watch them with Blaine?

**Kurt Hummel**: Uh no. Way to embarrassing :/ Heading to my room.

**Blaine Anderson**: I'm going to start with Single Ladies.

[_**Brittany Pierce**__, __**Tina Cohen-Chang,**__**Finn Hudson**__ and __**14 others**__ like this_]

**Kurt Hummel**: Oh no.

**Blaine Anderson**: Your so young! But Kurt…that…outfit…oh my…

**Santana Lopez**: I think someone likes it Hummel. ;)

**Blaine Anderson**: Oh my god….you just slapped your ass…

**Kurt Hummel**: …

**Santana Lopez**: I'm thinking your little boy toy is turned on.

**Kurt Hummel**: He is not my boy toy!

**Blaine Anderson**: D-do you own that outfit still?

**Kurt Hummel**: Yes…

**Wes Montgomery**: I'm with Blaine right now and he is slightly drooling.

**Kurt Hummel**: WHAT NO! WES YOU CAN NOT WATCH THOOSE VIDEOS!

**Wes Montgomery**: Relax Kurt.

**Blaine Anderson**: Damn it, it's over.

**Noah Puckerman**: Push it time ;)

**Blaine Anderson**: Yup. Oh my….

**Quinn Fabray**: Wes tell us what's going on!

**Wes Montgomery**: Well right now he is drooling even more, starring very intently and OMG he moaned and again.

**Mercedes Jones**: Hehe!

**Wes Montgomery**: Well since Blaine is incapable of typing anymore I'll just let you know what's happening.

**Kurt Hummel**: This is awkward.

**Noah Puckerman**: Nah, this is awesome!

**Santana Lopez**: Only would be better if we were there to see his reaction.

**Wes Montgomery**: Did you just slap your brother's ass?

**Kurt Hummel**: Well he wasn't exactly my brother back then…

**Finn Hudson**: Omg. I remember that…

**Wes Montgomery**: Just to let you know Kurt you dancing is very sexy, well at least according to Blaine's sounds.

**Kurt Hummel**: Thanks…?

**Wes Montgomery**: Well the video's over and by Blaine's whimper I'm pretty sure he was sad that it ended. He seriously looks like he wants to ravish you Kurt.

**Santana Lopez:** Wanky ;)

**Wes Montgomery**: Well he's watching… OMG? Kurt you look like a butch!

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Ah, so we reached Butch Kurt.

**Wes Montgomery**: Blaine's eyes are really wide…

**Noah Puckerman**: Well that one isn't really sexy.

**Wes Montgomery**: All done. Not sure how Blaine thinks…he won't stop starring. Now for…Lady Gaga.

**Kurt Hummel**: NOAH! YOU SENT THAT ONE TOO? HOW DID YOU GET ALL THESE!

**Noah Puckerman**: A master never reveals his secrets.

**Wes Montgomery**: Kurt are those heels? How tall are they?

**Kurt Hummel**: 10 inch…

**Wes Montgomery**: Holy crap. Uh Kurt when you shot your leg up Blaine moaned rather loudly again. I hope the neighbours don't think we're doing anything…

**Santana Lopez**: Is Blaine hard? ;)

**Wes Montgomery**: I'm not sure, I'm not looking…but by his sounds I think so.

**Finn Hudson**: That just wonderful to know…

**Wes Montgomery**: He just said your name Kurt.

**Kurt Hummel**: Oh my.

**Wes Montgomery**: Next video. Football.

**Mike Chang**: Best ever.

**Artie Abrams**: For sure.

**Wes Montgomery**: Holy crap Kurt! THAT WAS AN AMAZING KICK! That's just…wow.

**Kurt Hummel**: Yea…

**Wes Montgomery**: Last video. Cheerleading Kurt. Kurt you have done a lot of things, holy crap.

**Noah Puckerman**: This may be the best one ;)

**Wes Montgomery**: He kind of growled? Holy. Kurt your voice is doing something to Blaine, and those moves…something very…inappropriate?

**Quinn Fabray**: Any more moaning?

**Wes Montgomery**: Tons.

**Kurt Hummel**: …

**Wes Montgomery**: Video has ended. He is just staring at the blank screen, drooling. Wait…no he's getting his phone out…

**Blaine Anderson**: Holy mother of HOTNESS and SEXINESS! Kurt! You still in your dorm?

**Kurt Hummel**: o.O Yes…

**Blaine Anderson**: GREAT! Be there in 5!

**Santana Lopez**: Get some Hummel ;)

**Noah Puckerman**: You still going to kill me Kurt? You should now be thanking me.

**David Thompson**: Omg. Blaine just burst into to mine and Kurt's dorm and started attacking his mouth. This is becoming very heated. I think I should leave…

**Rachel Berry:** Hot…

**Wes Montgomery**: Come to my room dave

**David Thompson**: Okay!

**Sam Evans**: Well that was rather interesting.

**Mike Chang**: indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Heading to the ND 'Night Of Neglect'

[_**Mercedes Jones**__, __**Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray **__and__** 18 others **__like this_**]**

**Santana Lopez:** Which you most certainly didn't have last night.

**Kurt Hummel**: Santana shut up!

**Blaine Anderson**: Aww you're so cute when you're embarrassed ;)

**Kurt Hummel**: :)

**Burt Hummel**: Kurt did you know …have..uh?

**Kurt Hummel**: NO NO NO! We didn't go that far!

**Burt Hummel**: Okay good. I trust you.

**Artie Abrams**: Thank you guys for coming

**Kurt Hummel**: No problem :D It's good to see you guys again.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Freaking Karofsky, such a jerk. Thanks though Santana.

**Santana Lopez**: Hey, no problem. It was fun.

**Blaine Anderson**: We could have handled that.

**Santana Lopez**: It was more fun to do it together. Since I got some razor blades hidden in my hair.

**Kurt Hummel**: :)

**Sam Evans**: Do we need to come out there and punch someone?

**Kurt Hummel:** NO! It's fine.

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Really? You come back, and Karofsky still does that.

**Kurt Hummel**: It's fine, on with the show!

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Good job everyone! You were all amazing, don't listen to those jerks.

[_**Blaine Anderson**__, __**Rachel Berry,**__**William Schuester**__ and __**17 others**__ like this_]

**Quinn Fabray**: Thank you for coming out and supporting us Kurt. It was great seeing you :)

**Sam Evans**: Really man. We missed you.

**Artie Abrams**: Yea dude.

**Kurt Hummel**: I miss you too.

**Noah Puckerman**: Hey so what did you guys do doing intermission ;)

**Kurt Hummel**: None of your business now, is it Noah.

**Noah Puckerman**: Of course it is :)

**Kurt Hummel:** Nah, I don't think so.

**Noah Puckerman**: Fine, but we all know what you two were doing.

**Brittany Pierce**: I'm sad…

**Santana Lopez**: Why hun?

**Brittany Pierce**: I really wanted to see a hot dolphin make out.

**Santana Lopez**: We all did, sweetie, we all did.

[_**Quinn Fabray**__, __**Tina Cohen-Chang**__, __**Rachel Berry **__and __**8 others**__ like this_]

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading. Reviews are lovely :) Again, I'm sorry if you didn't like this going out of the plot of this episode.  
><strong>


	41. Born This Way

**A/N: So I watched Born this Way yesterday! And that is was of my favorite episodes, since there is a lot of Kurt in it! and then the chapter today is Born This Way, so I find that pretty lucky.**

**And seriously, during the FNO video they premiered Chris looked amazingly hot! Those pants were so tight…**

***Also I am leaving tomorrow for the PNE (Which is an amusement park in Canada) and I will be gone for a couple of days, so I won't be able to update. I might be able to add a chapter tomorrow before I leave but I'm not sure…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee…otherwise Kurt would not be wearing a shirt. Ever.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Coffee with Blaine and some awesome ladies from McKinley.

[_**Mercedes Jones**__, __**Blaine Anderson**__, __**Santana Lopez**__, and __**23 others**__ like this_]

**Mercedes Jones**: Wooh, of course that would be me. ;)

**Santana Lopez**: Noo, it of course is me Aretha.

**Kurt Hummel**: Girls, I said amazing ladieS as in more than one…

**Mercedes Jones**: Fine.

**Rachel Berry**: We really want to you come back Kurt :\

**Kurt Hummel**: I can't with Karosfsky

**Quinn Fabray**: Wooh, was that Rachel caring about someone else for a change?

**Mike Chang:** What has this world come too?

[_**Noah Puckerman,**__**Santana Lopez, Lauren Zizes**__ and __**25 others**__ like this_]

**Rachel Berry**: ha ha. I can be nice.

**Quinn Fabray**: Like once in a blue moon.

**Brittany Pierce**: Omg! The Smurfs are here?

**Santana Lopez:** Brittany, no. Just a phrase.

**Brittany Pierce**: But the Smurfs come when it's a blue moon.

**Santana Lopez**: *facepalm* Britt, no.

**Brittany Pierce**: :(

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: KURT HUMMEL IS BACK AT MCKINLEY!

[_**Rachel Berry**__, __**Finn Hudson**__, __**Santana Lopez**__ and __**17 others**__ likes this_]

**William Schuester**: Welcome back Kurt!

**Mercedes Jones**: YAYAYAYAYAYA!

**Brittany Pierce**: Yay! I missed my Kurtie.

**Wes Montgomery**: We all know this is what you wanted but beware, just because we don't go to school together doesn't meant I will stop talking on Facebook. You can never get rid of me!

**David Thompson**: Or me!

**Kurt Hummel**: Damn. I thought changing schools would work.

[**Blaine Anderson** likes this]

**Wes Montgomery**: Nothing will work, Kurtie, nothing!

**Kurt Hummel**: Shot.

**David Thompson:** Awwe, poor Blainey is crying.

**Blaine Anderson**: I am not crying! I was just…cutting onions..yea.

**Kurt Hummel**: Okay Blaine even I know that's a lie, you never cut onions and or cook.

**Blaine Anderson**: Fine! I'm going to miss you, but I know the New Directions is where you belong.

**Kurt Hummel**: we still get to hang out on weekends and after schools like you said.

**Blaine Anderson**: But maybe that's not enough, maybe I want to be with you all the time.

**Quinn Fabray**: AWWW :)

[_**Mercedes Jones**__, __**Tina Cohen-Chang**__, __**Rachel Berry**__ and __**16 others**__ like this_]

**Kurt Hummel**: Don't worry, I'll spend most of my time with you :)

**Blaine Anderson**: :)

**Wes Montgomery**: So much Klainebows!

[_**David Thompson**__ likes this_]

**Finn Hudson**: Wow Blaine, you make us guys look like incredibly bad boyfriends.

**Quinn Fabray**: No, I still love you Finn…Blaine may be all romantic but I still love you not matter how romantic you are.

**Finn Hudson:** I love you too.

**Mercedes Jones**: Okay I'm fine with Klainebows but not fine with those two ^^.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry<strong> to **Kurt Hummel**: Good job today! I missed your singing voice, you and my competition.

**Quinn Fabray:** Honestly, something is wrong with Rachel today.

**Rachel Berry**: I just really missed Kurt.

**Kurt Hummel**: I surprisingly missed you too :)

**Rachel Berry**: I love you Kurt :D

**Mercedes Jones**: Not as much as me, Rachel.

**Quinn Fabray**: Nu uh. I love him way more than anyone else!

**Tina Cohen-Chang:** NEVER!

**Blaine Anderson**: Ladies, we all know I have you beat since I am dating him.

[_**Kurt Hummel and Wes Montgomery**__ liks this_]

**Rachel Berry**: Stupid Blaine…

**Artie Abrams**: Yo, that song was da shiz!

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: It was pretty beautiful, I even saw Puck crying again.

**Quinn Fabray**: Just like he did at Regionals to Kurt and Blaine's duet.

**Mike Chang**: And I supposedly am not a man?

**Noah Puckerman**: I WAS NOT CRYING!

**Finn Hudson**: Puck don't lie.

**Noah Puckerman**: Fine! Maybe I was…but have you heard his voice!

**Finn Hudson**: Yes, Puck we all have.

**Noah Puckerman**: He just puts some much into it…

**Jeff Sterling**: I could make a lot of dirty jokes with that ^

**Lauren Zizes**: I think I'm more of a man than Puckerman.

**Noah Puckerman**: Nu uh. Impossible.

**Lauren Zizes**: Nope.

**Kurt Hummel**: Okay! I know this is going to turn into a big mess, so carrying on with your conver somewhere else.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Barbavention.

[_**Noah Puckerman**__, __**Blaine Anderson**__, __**Finn Hudson**__, and __**12 others**__ like this_]

**Rachel Berry**: Thank you guys for that.

**Kurt Hummel**: Rachel, don't get that nose job.

**Finn Hudson**: You're beautiful just the way you are.

**Mike Chang**: and when you smile! The whole world stops and stares for a while cuz girl you're amazing just the way you are.

**Finn Hudson**: Really Mike?

**Mike Chang**: Sorry, couldn't resist.

**Brittany Pierce: **KURT THOSE PANTS ARE SO HOT ON YOU! Like super tight.

**Sam Evans**: Wow, Brittany.

**Mercedes Jones**: That's one of my favorite outfits.

**Santana Lopez**: Blaine, have you seen Kurt's red pants on him?

**Blaine Anderson**: Yup ;)

**Noah Puckerman**: Wanky?

**Blaine Anderson**: Nope.

**Noah Puckerman**: Damn.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Likes boys ;)

[_**Wes Montgomery**__, __**Rachel Berry**__, __**Burt Hummel**__ and __**29 others**__ likes this_]

**Blaine Anderson**: Well I hope so ;)

**Kurt Hummel**: ;)

**David Thompson**: Oh. My. God. So much wankyness!

**Noah Puckerman**: That's my line, prep boy.

**David Thompson**: No your line is wanky. I used wankyness.

**Noah Puckerman**: touché.

**Wes Montgomery:** Not that I don't like it, but we all know you do. So why did you post that?

**Kurt Hummel**: We performed Born This Way and had to wear a shirt about something we have learned to accept about ourselves.

**Rachel Berry**: KURT!

**Kurt Hummel**: Rachel, they are out of the competition, and we are most likely not going to sing this at competition. So don't freak out.

**Rachel Berry**: Fine.

**Wes Montgomery**: Besides, I'm not here to spy. I'm here to enjoy some klainebows.

**Kurt Hummel**: Why is everyone saying klainebows?

**Wes Montgomery**: Well your both gay = Rainbows and your couple names is klaine so together we got us some fabulous KLAINEBOWS!

**Kurt Hummel**: I see..

**David Thompson:** So you sang Gaga?

**Kurt Hummel**: Of course we did. Gaga is awesome.

**Blaine Anderson:** Not better than Katy Perry!

**Kurt Hummel**: Do you really wanna go there?

**Blaine Anderson**: No...

**Kurt Hummel**: Good :)

**Artie Abrams**: Whipped.

[_**Wes Montgomery**, **Finn Hudson**, **Santana Lopez** and **16 others** like this_]

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yea. Thanks for reading! Your reviews are amazingly lovely! Thank you :)**


	42. Rumours

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I just got home yesterday, and was super tired so I didn't post anything. And I'm going to Vancouver on Friday to visit my Grandpa once more before schools starts on the 6****th****…and since I'm thinking this will finish on Friday (except for when season 3 starts) you won't have to worry about waiting.**

**Guys, Chris Colfer is so freaking close to 1 million on twitter! (So follow chriscolfer if you haven't)**

**Also, I know lots of people don't like the 'Oh My Gaga' thing. I don't really like it either, but Kurt wouldn't say Oh My God since he doesn't believe in God…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this amazing show that's returning on Sept. 20, which is close, called Glee. **

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Brittany, I love your show Fondue For Two. I seriously couldn't stop laughing.

[_**Brittany Pierce**__, __**Artie Abrams, Mike Chang**__ and __**21 others**__ like this_]

**Finn Hudson**: Lord Tubbington's is awesome.

**Brittany Pierce**: I love him too, but I think he has been reading my diary and smoking.

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Brittany, how do you write so well? I always wanted to ask this. You can hardly spell in real life.

**Artie Abrams**: I set up a spell check on her computer. Otherwise we understand anything she's says.

**Quinn Fabray**: Makes sense.

**Blaine Anderson**: I want my cookie.

**Kurt Hummel**: That wasn't random at all…

**Santana Lopez**: Is Kurt your cookie? ;)

**Kurt Hummel**: No he just loves his cookies…

**Blaine Anderson**: Nope, Santana's right.

[_**Santana Lopez**__ likes this_]

**Kurt Hummel**: Oh… come over then? ;)

**Blaine Anderson**: Babe, I'm coming right now.

[_**Noah Puckerman**__, __**Santana Lopez**__, __**Wes Montgomery**__ and __**23 others**__ like this_]

**Finn Hudson**: TMI DUDE! TMI!

**Blaine Anderson**: Really guys? Immature much.

**Kurt Hummel**: Wow, you guys have a very sick filled mind.

**Wes Montgomery**: Nope, just a Klaine filled mind.

[_**David Thompson**__, __**Mercedes Jones**__, __**Rachel Berry**__ and __**16 others**__ like this_]

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry<strong> to **Kurt Hummel**: Stop it.

**Kurt Hummel**: Stop what?

**Rachel Berry**: Sam is cute, but he is not worth losing Blaine over.

**Kurt Hummel**: Oh how I missed your insanity.

**Blaine Anderson**: Kurt's not cheating.

**Rachel Berry**: Blaine I hate to break it too you, but we saw him coming out of a hotel with Kurt!

**Blaine Anderson**: That's nice. But I know Kurt wouldn't cheat. I can't believe you would think Kurt would cheat Rachel, you're his friend.

**Finn Hudson**: But…we have a picture.

**Kurt Hummel**: So, if I got a picture of you coming out of Rachel's house…does that mean you cheating?

**Finn Hudson**: I'm not cheating!

**Kurt Hummel**: I dunno, I have a picture…

**Rachel Berry**: Ugh…Just stop fooling around with Sam!

**Kurt Hummel:** Sam's straight. I'm dating Blaine. I would never cheat Rachel.

[_**Blaine Anderson**__ likes this_]

**Sam Evans**: Guys! Stop accusing Kurt! Kurt was just helping me.

**Finn Hudson**: With what, sex?

**Sam Evans**: Oh My God…

**Kurt Hummel**: Maybe you should learn more about the situation before you start assuming stuff.

[_**Quinn Fabray, Blaine Anderson**__ and __**Sam Evans**__ like this_]

**Quinn Fabray**: Kurt wouldn't cheat on Blaine. Sam isn't gay.

[_**Kurt Hummel**__ and __**Blaine Anderson**__ like this_]

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: There you guys go. You got the truth, just why did you have to be some freaking mean about it?

[_**Sam Evans**__ likes this_]

**Rachel Berry**: We didn't know!

**Finn Hudson: **Dude, we are really sorry. We shouldn't have accused you; we didn't know your situation.

**Blaine Anderson**: I still can't believe you guys would think Kurt would cheat. Aren't you his friends and Finn aren't you his brother now?

**Finn Hudson**: Kurt, I'm really sorry for accusing you. I should know you are too kind to cheat.

**Kurt Hummel**: Well…thanks Finn….?

**Rachel Berry:** I'm sorry too, Kurt and Sam.

**Quinn Fabray**: Really Rachel? What about me? Thinking you can just go and "spy" with MY boyfriend.

**Rachel Berry:** That's all we did. We are just friends. I'm sorry Quinn for hanging out with a friend.

**Kurt Hummel**: Okay! I really don't want a bitch fight on here. Take it somewhere else.

**Noah Puckerman**: Way to spoil the fun Hummel. I wanted to see a chick fight.

**Kurt Hummel**: Wouldn't it be better in person?

**Noah Puckerman**: Ahh that is right Hummel. You're catching on…

**Kurt Hummel**: Yay…

**Noah Puckerman**: Chick fights are sexy.

**Blaine Anderson**: You want to know what's sexy?

**Noah Puckerman**: We all know you're going to say Kurt…so just save it for when you too are alone.

**Blaine Anderson**: Fine. ;)

**Santana Lopez**: Wanky ;)

**Kurt Hummel**: You say that way too much Santana.

**Santana Lopez**: Who cares?

**Kurt Hummel**: Me.

**Santana Lopez**: But you aren't denying it are you?

**Kurt Hummel**: …

**Wes Montgomery**: DOUBLE WANKY!

[_**Noah Puckerman**__, __**Santana Lopez**__, __**Blaine Anderson**__ and __**25 others **__like this_]

**Kurt Hummel**: BLAINE!

**Blaine Anderson:** Come on. We all know it's true…

**Kurt Hummel**: BLAINE!

**Blaine Anderson**: I'm just kidding Kurt.

**Burt Hummel**: You better be. I've got a shot gun.

**Blaine Anderson**: Oh. Uh….

**Kurt Hummel**: Dad, please don't scare Blaine.

**Burt Hummel**: Fine. You're lucky I like him…

**Blaine Anderson**: YAY!

**Wes Montgomery**: Wow, for some reason that made Blaine really happy. He's jumping on his bed.

**Kurt Hummel: **Nothing new.

**Blaine Anderson**: I don't jump on my bed much!

**Kurt Hummel**: No but you do tend to jump on furniture…everywhere you go.

**Blaine Anderson**: its fun.

**David Thompson**: It's just to make you look taller, right?

**Blaine Anderson**: Wow! I'm not that short…

**Kurt Hummel**: Blaine, dear, yes you are.

**Blaine Anderson: **Hey! You supposed to make me feel better! Not worse…

**Kurt Hummel**: I'm sorry Blaine.

**Blaine Anderson**: I'm sad now Kurtie.

**Kurt Hummel**: Want me to make you feel better Blainey?

[_**Noah Puckerman**__, __**Santana Lopez**__, __**Mercedes Jones**__ and __**22 others**__ like this_]

**Blaine Anderson**: Yes please.

**Wes Montgomery**: There is so much Klainebows in the air today…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Reviews are lovely!**


	43. Prom Queen

**A/N: YES! CHRIS MADE 1 MILLON FOLLOWERS ON TWITTER! Yay!**

**Oh and this was on yesterday…I didn't watch it though :( I had to go back to school shopping! :P**

**I can't believe I'm almost at 300 reviews…can I make that by the end of season 2 on here?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Breadstixs.

[_**Blaine Anderson**__, __**Mercedes Jones**__, __**Sam Evans**__ and __**22 others**__ like this_]

**Sam Evans**: I love that place!

**Wes Montgomery**: Is little kurtsie wurtsie going on a date?

**Kurt Hummel**: Kurtsie Wurtsie? Really Wesley?

**Wes Montgomery**: It's cute

**Kurt Hummel**: You sure you aren't gay? Cuz my gaydar is going crazy.

**Wes Montgomery**: It's only going crazy because you're with Blaine.

**Blaine Anderson**: HAHA! You didn't deny it!

**Wes Montgomery:** Well…uh…I'M NOT GAY!

**Blaine Anderson**: Sure.

**Wes Montgomery**: Shouldn't you be on your date?

**Sam Evans**: That sound wrong, young jeti.

[_**Wes Montgomery**__, __**David Thompson**__, __**Santana Lopez**__ and __**25 others**__ like this_]

**Kurt Hummel**: Really Sam? Wow and Wes, we are on our date right now.

**Wes Montgomery**: Good.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Going to junior prom with an amazing person! :)

[_**Wes Montgomery**__, __**Blaine Anderson, Rachel Berry**__ and __**20 others**__ like this_]

**Wes Montgomery**: Awwe shucks Kurt. You could have just asked me.

**Kurt Hummel:** Wes I would never ask you.

**Wes Montgomery**: I'm sad now.

**Mercedes Jones**: Does this 'amazing person' have the name Blaine?

**Blaine Anderson:** Damn right it does.

[_**Kurt Hummel**__ likes this_]

**Quinn Fabray**: Awwe.

**Mike Chang**: !

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Uh…I don't want to know.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong> is now friends with **Dave Karosfsky**.

**Burt Hummel**: Is that really a good idea?

**Finn Hudson**: Yea Kurt! You know what he did to you!

**Kurt Hummel**: Guys, he changed.

**Santana Lopez**: Yea, he's part of the bullywhips.

**Dave Karosfsky**: I'm really really sorry what I did to you. I promise never to hurt you again.

**Kurt Hummel**: I know.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Headed to the girls to help pick out dresses.

[_**Brittany Pierce**__, __**Tina Cohen-Chang**__, __**Santana Lopez**__ and __**17 others**__ like this_]

**Noah Puckerman**: Does that mean you get to watch them all undress?

**Kurt Hummel**: Nope.

**Noah Puckerman**: Dang. Then I see no point in why you are going.

**Kurt Hummel**: Didn't you read my status?

**Noah Puckerman**: Yea, but…uh...never mind.

**Lauren Zizes**: I hate dress shopping. My sexy body is too much for any dress to handle.

**Noah Puckerman**: Then take off all your clothes ;)

**Lauren Zizes**: Puckerman!

**Noah Puckerman**: That would be hot.

**Lauren Zizes:** Of course it would.

**Kurt Hummel**: Okay! Stop it you too. Do that in your own time.

**Lauren Zizes**: Damn right we will.

**Kurt Hummel**: -_-

**Noah Puckerman**: Sorry…

**Santana Lopez**: So you like my dress?

**Kurt Hummel**: I have no criticisms. Go with God Satan….Santana!

**Santana Lopez**: :)

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: I would like to graduate high school knowing how to make some sort of pate.

[_**Mercedes Jones**__, __**Tina Cohen-Chang**__, __**Sam Evans**__ and __**9 others**__ like this_]

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: I agree.

**Artie Abrams**: Be prepared to not learn today.

**Kurt Hummel**: Why?

**Artie Abrams**: You'll see.

**Jesse St. James**: Wow, that's a very stupid idea Artie.

**Kurt Hummel**: When the hell did you get unblocked from my status?

**Blaine Anderson**: Ohhh angry Kurt. Sexy…

**Mercedes Jones**: Lol Blaine…

**Rachel Berry:** I may have hacked your Facebook…

**Kurt Hummel**: RACHEL! YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE JESSE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU…

**Rachel Berry**: I'm sorry Kurt! But he has changed.

**Kurt Hummel**: Nice try. Time to block again…and change password.

**Rachel Berry**: Kurt don't! Give him a chance.

**Kurt Hummel**: I did that last time.

**Rachel Berry**: Ugh fine.

**Santana Lopez**: Stupid St. James.

**Kurt Hummel: **A prom proposal! :D

**Blaine Anderson**: What?

**Kurt Hummel**: Artie is singing to Brittany…to ask her out to prom! It's wonderful.

**Blaine Anderson**: I see.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Almost done making my prom outfit!

[_**Finn Hudson**__, __**Blaine Anderson**__, __**Mercedes Jones**__ and __**15 others**__ like this_]

**Finn Hudson**: It's awesome dude. It's like gay brave heart.

**Kurt Hummel**: Uhm…thank you?

**Blaine Anderson**: Kurt I'm sorry…

**Kurt Hummel**: It's fine Blaine. I understand.

**Blaine Anderson**: Just to let you know we are going to prom and you are going to rock that outfit!

**Kurt Hummel**: :)

**Mercedes Jones**: I can't wait to see it.

**Kurt Hummel**: You'll love it 'Cedes.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Prom time! Yay!

[_**Blaine Anderson**__, __**Quinn Fabray**__, __**Santana Lopez**__ and __**19 others**__ like this_]

**Quinn Fabray**: I can't wait till I win Prom Queen.

**Santana Lopez**: Nice try. I got this.

**Lauren Zizes**: I don't think so.

**Kurt Hummel**: This is going to be fun. It's not about winning.

**Quinn Fabray**: For me it is.

**Kurt Hummel**: Alrighty then.

**Blaine Anderson**: LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED! WOOH!

**Kurt Hummel**: You remind me of a little kid sometimes….

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Worst Prom Ever.

**Brittany Pierce**: Kurtie! I'm so sorry that happened you didn't deserve that.

**Rachel Berry**: I can't believe they would do such a thing!

**Finn Hudson**: What happened?

**Kurt Hummel**: I don't wanna talk about it.

**Sam Evans**: That was very low of them.

**Santana Lopez**: As much as I'm mad I didn't win… I still can't believe them.

**Mercedes Jones**: We all love you Kurt!

**Blaine Anderson**: Kurt, let's just go home.

**Kurt Hummel**: No. I got a better idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Best Prom Ever (so far)

[_**Blaine Anderson**__, __**Mercedes Jones**__, __**Santana Lopez**__ and __**22 others**__ like this_]

**Wes Montgomery**: I love how Kurtie can go from worst prom to BEST PROM!

**Blaine Anderson**: My boyfriend's amazing. I am so proud of you. That was very brave :)

**Kurt Hummel**: Thank you for dancing :)

**Blaine Anderson:** Thank you for existing. :)

**Kurt Hummel**: No, thank YOU for existing. :)

**Blaine Anderson**: :D

**Kurt Hummel**: :D

**Wes Montgomery**: Wow. That was super sweet…Dave bring me to the dentist.

**David Thompson**: Alright. I think I need to go there too…

**Rachel Berry**: I love how you said 'Eat your heart out Kate Middleton.' That was amazing. We are all proud of you.

[_**Mercedes Jones**__, __**Quinn Fabray**__, __**Brittany Pierce**__ and __**15 others**__ like this_]

**Artie Abrams**: For sure.^^

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Reviews are lovely!**


	44. Funeral

**A/N: So the class photo's came out for glee….and can I just say that Chris looked amazing! Like…wow and that pen is so Kurt…**

**As you can tell I am totally not obsessed with Christopher Paul Colfer…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>RIP Jean.

**Brittany Pierce**: I feel so bad for Sue! Jean was amazing…

**Noah Puckerman**: Only The Good Die Young…?

**Finn Hudson:** Really Puck? You already sang that for Kurt.

**Noah Puckerman**: Yea but she actually died…so it makes more sense.

**Santana Lopez**: You're an idiot.

**Noah Puckerman**: But a sexy one? ;)

**Santana Lopez**: Nah.

**Lauren Zizes**: Puckerman is a sexy idiot ;)

**Noah Puckerman**: Damn right ;)

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Enough with the ;) faces.

**Noah Puckerman**: No. ;)

**Blaine Anderson**: Not to barge in here but who's Jean?

**Kurt Hummel**: Our cheerleading's coach sister, she was super sweet.

**Blaine Anderson**: Oh, cool.

**Kurt Hummel**: I feel we should do something for Sue…

**Mercedes Jones**: Why Sue?

**Kurt Hummel**: Well if not Sue, then we should at least plan a funeral for Jean.

**Finn Hudson**: She deserves one.

**Quinn Fabray**: Your right we should.

**Kurt Hummel**: Yay! I'll plan it…

**Finn Hudson**: I'm helping…

**Kurt Hummel**: Uh sure Finn.

**Finn Hudson**: Yay!

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Helping Sue clean out Jean's stuff with Finn.

[_**Finn Hudson, Blaine Anderson**__, __**Burt Hummel**__ and __**17 others**__ like this_]

**William Schuester**: That's very nice of you guys.

**Finn Hudson**: She has a lot of stuffed animals.

**Kurt Hummel**: Yes, but Sue only want's one thing…

**Quinn Fabray**: Out of everything? That's stupid. Shouldn't she want something to remember hey by?

**Finn Hudson**: I guess one thing is enough.

**Kurt Hummel**: This is very sad.

**Noah Puckerman**: Only the good die young!

**Santana Lopez**: Shut up Puck.

**Blaine Anderson**: That's a good song.

**Noah Puckerman**: I know right?

**Blaine Anderson**: Duh.

**Noah Puckerman**: I like this dude. He's a keeper Kurt.

**Kurt Hummel**: I know…

**Blaine Anderson**: Yay! I feel special!

**Kurt Hummel**: You are special….

**Blaine Anderson**: You're more special than me.

**Kurt Hummel**: Nu uh.

**Blaine Anderson**: Yup.

**Kurt Hummel**: Nope.

**Blaine Anderson**: Yup.

**Kurt Hummel**: Nope.

**Wes Montgomery**: OKAY ENOUGH! You are both very special…

**Blaine Anderson**: :)

**Kurt Hummel**: :)

**Brittany Pierce**: Yum.

**Kurt Hummel**: ?

**Brittany Pierce**: Sorry Kurtie, just thought of you two having an intense make out…mhmm.

**Kurt Hummel**: …

**Blaine Anderson**: It is very yummy Brittany.

**Kurt Hummel**: Blaine…

**Brittany Pierce**: Yay!

**Blaine Anderson**: ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Audition time. Wish me luck?

[_**Burt Hummel**__, __**Carole Hudson**__, __**Wes Montgomery**__ and __**16 others**__ like this_]

**Blaine Anderson**: GOOD LUCK! But I know you don't need it ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Thank you :D

**Santana Lopez**: I will own you Kurt.

**Kurt Hummel:** You believe that Satan.

**Rachel Berry**: You know I'm going to win this, I mean have you heard my voice? I'm amazing!

**Mercedes Jones**: Shut up Rachel, we know my voice is better than yours.

**Rachel Berry:** No one can ever beat me.

**Santana Lopez**: Stop fantasizing.

**Noah Puckerman**: OH ANOTHER CHICK FIGHT! YAYAYA!

**Kurt Hummel**: Really Noah?

**Mercedes Jones**: Just to let you know Puck, as soon as you say that there is going to be no fight.

**Noah Puckerman**: Dammit I'm mad.

**Mike Chang**: Want to know something awesome?

**Noah Puckerman**: No.

**Mike Chang**: Dammit I'm mad backwards is dammit I'm mad.

**David Thompson**: Wooh! I never realized that, that's awesome!

**Mike Chang**: I know!

**Noah Puckerman: **Wow.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Jesse St. James is totally Jesse St. Sucks.

[_**Mercedes Jones**__, __**Santana Lopez**__, __**Finn Hudson**__ and __**12 others**__ like this_]

**Blaine Anderson**: What happened?

**Kurt Hummel**: He said I shouldn't sing girl songs! I make my living singing girl songs.

**Mercedes Jones**: Yes you do :)

**Santana Lopez**: You guys can fight over who's gonna come in second all you want because I kicked that song square in the balls.

**Mercedes Jones**: Rachels probably going to win with Jesse there.

**Rachel Berry**: Don't use the fact that Jesse and I once had feelings for each other as an excuse for my inevitable win.

**Kurt Hummel**: Correction: you had feelings for him, he made breakfast on your head.

**Rachel Berry:** -_-

**Kurt Hummel**: How many times do I have to tell you guys that I can only do the -_- face.

**Brittany Pierce**: I don't remember you telling that to us Kurtie!

**Kurt Hummel**: You don't remember much things…

**Lauren Zizes**: Oh snap.

[_**Noah Puckerman**__, __**Tina Cohen-Chang**__, __**Wes Montgomery**__ and __**22 others**__ like this_]

**Brittany Pierce**: I'm sad Kurtie!

**Kurt Hummel**: I'm sorry Brittany, do you forgive me?

**Brittany Pierce**: Okay!

**Kurt Hummel**: That was easy.

**Mike Chang**: Did you press the Staples button?

**Kurt Hummel**: *facepalm* really Mike?

**Mike Chang**: :)

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Well that was a very sad funeral.

**Finn Hudson**: Yea, not the sadist though.

**Kurt Hummel**: That's true.

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Sue's speech was very sweet.

[_**Mercedes Jones**__, __**Mike Chang**__, __**William Schuester**__ and __**14 others**__ like this_]

**Mercedes Jones**: Who knew she had it in her.

**Brittany Pierce**: Sue is a very sweet person. Deep down.

**Mike Chang**: Deep deep down.

**Kurt Hummel**: She can be nice at times.

**Quinn Fabray**: Just to let you know, the funeral designs were very cool.

**Blaine Anderson**: What was it?

**Kurt Hummel**: It was designed like Willy Wonka, since that was her favorite movie.

**Blaine Anderson:** That's sweet.

**Kurt Hummel**: You're sweet.

**Blaine Anderson**: :)

**Kurt Hummel**: I wish you could have come.

**Blaine Anderson:** Sorry about that :/

**Kurt Hummel**: Totally fine.

**Blaine Anderson**: You know whats fine?

**Mercedes Jones:** OKAY! I think we had enough…

**Blaine Anderson**: You don't know what I was going to say though.

**Mercedes Jones**: We all do, Blaine, we all do.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think I add way to much Klaine in this story, but it's because there isn't enough Klaine on the show! **

**Sorry this is late, I just got home from my friends...  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are lovely.**


	45. New York

**A/N: So we've reached the end of season 2. It was fun wasn't it?**

**At the end of season 2 I have 311 reviews, 130 Alerts, 12 Author Alerts, 5 Favorite Authors and 86 favorites. Thank you sooooo much!**

**Follow me on my tumblr if you have a tumblr- Links on my profile :D Thankyou!**

**Also I ****will do**** season 3, so ****do not**** get rid of this story. It's not done :)**

**So I talk to you all again around September 20****th****? Have a good couple weeks! Love ya.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Chris Colfer no matter how much I want to….**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: NEW YORK BABY!

[_**Rachel Berry**__, __**Finn Hudson**__, __**Mike Chang**__ and __**24 others**__ like this_]

**Blaine Anderson**: I'll miss you, but have fun and GOOD LUCK!

**Kurt Hummel**: I'll miss you too, and thank you :)

**Rachel Berry**: I can't believe I'm here…this is amazing. When I graduate I am totally moving here!

**Kurt Hummel:** Me and you both :D

**Blaine Anderson**: And me! :)

**Kurt Hummel**: Of course :)

**Tina Cohen-Chang:** Time square looks amazing!

**Quinn Fabray**: I love New York.

**William Schuester**: I know you guys want to have fun. But we should really be working on our original songs if we want to win this thing.

**Santana Lopez**: Oh we will don't you worry.

**Burt Hummel**: Have fun Kurt! And Finn!

**Kurt Hummel**: I'm in NEW YORK! OF course I'm going to have fun!

**Finn Hudson**: What he said ^^

**Carole Hudson**: Good and you two get along.

**Kurt Hummel**: I'll try.

**Burt Hummel**: Kurt!

**Kurt Hummel:** Fine.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: PILLOW FIGHT! :D

[_**Tina Cohen-Chang**__, __**Brittany Pierce**__, __**Lauren Zizes**__ and __**10 others**__ like this_]

**Brittany Pierce**: This is one of the best days ever!

**Lauren Zizes**: You are all getting owned, by the one and only Lauren Zizes.

**Noah Puckerman:** Hold up! There's a chick pillow fight? (Not including you Kurt)

**Kurt Hummel**: Alrighty then…but yes there is! And we are having fun so don't you dare try to barge in and watch.

**Noah Puckerman**: Awwe. You know me too well Kurt.

**Kurt Hummel**: Good now stay.

**Noah Puckerman**: Fine, but I'm missing out on probably the best day of my live.

**Blaine Anderson:** Wow Kurt, you can make people do anything can't you?

**Kurt Hummel**: Not everything, but sometimes yes :D

**Blaine Anderson**: Haha ;)

**Noah Puckerman**: Can you at least record the pillow fight?

**Kurt Hummel**: Let it go, Noah, just let it go.

**Noah Puckerman**: :( I really want to see it!

**Kurt Hummel**: I don't care.

**Noah Puckerman**: *gasp* How could you?

**Kurt Hummel**: You are annoying me so much.

**Noah Puckerman**: Good.

**Kurt Hummel**: -_-

**Noah Puckerman**: I'm sorry! Please no internet glaring.

**Mercedes Jones**: You got to admit, it's not as creepy as his real glare.

**Noah Puckerman**: That's true.

**Kurt Hummel**: Oh I'm sorry; did you want the real glare?

**Noah Puckerman**: I'm totally fine.

**Kurt Hummel**: Good.

**Blaine Anderson**: Good choice Puck, good choice.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: So stuck in a room forced to write songs, and all we get is a song about a cup?

[_**Blaine Anderson**__, __**Wes Montgomery**__, __**Jeff Sterling**__ and __**14 others**__ like this_]

**Wes Montgomery**: That's genius!

**Kurt Hummel**: Really Wes?

**Wes Montgomery**: Really. My life is now complete.

**Kurt Hummel**: So does that mean you can die?

[_**Blaine Anderson**__ likes this_]

**Wes Montgomery**: Hey, a little mean there Klaine!

**Kurt Hummel**: Deal with it ;)

[_**Blaine Anderson**__ likes this_]

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Best day of my life. Had breakfast at Tiffany's then broke into the Wicked theatre and sang with Rachel :')

[_**Rachel Berry**__, __**Blaine Anderson**__, __**Sam Evans**__ and __**22 others**__ like this_]

**Quinn Fabray**: So that's where you were both gone this morning.

**Burt Hummel**: WAIT! You broke into a theatre!

**Kurt Hummel**: Dad its fine. The security guard let us sing, so it wasn't really breaking in.

**Burt Hummel**: Okay good.

**Brittany Pierce**: Why didn't you bring us?

**Rachel Berry**: It was Hummel berry time!

[_**Kurt Hummel**__ likes this_]

**Kurt Hummel**: And none of you really like Wicked, or Broadway, like me and Rachel…

[_**Rachel Berry**__ likes this_]

**Rachel Berry**: Thank you Kurt, for bringing me out of bed. That was one of the best days of my life too. Thank you so much!

**Kurt Hummel**: No problem Rachel :)

**Santana Lopez**: When did those two become friends? I thought they hated each other?

**Kurt Hummel:** She can be really annoying but once you get to know her she is amazing.

[_**Finn Hudson**__ likes this_]

**Rachel Berry**: I think that's good? So uh thanks?

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: HERE WE GO! NATIONALS! WE SOOOOOO GOT THIS THING!

[_**Rachel Berry**__, __**Santana Lopez**__, __**Mike Chang**__ and __**17 others**__ like this_]

**Santana Lopez**: Damn right we do, we are amazing!

**Lauren Zizes**: and sexy.

**Santana Lopez**: And sexy.

**Rachel Berry**: We are going to sound wonderful, and our songs are amazing.

**Mike Chang**: Not as good as are first ones…

**Rachel Berry**: They are still good enough to win!

**Finn Hudson:** True.

**Blaine Anderson**: GOOD LUCK!

[_**Wes Montgomery**__, __**David Thompson**__, __**Burt Hummel**__ and __**12 others**__ like this_]

**Kurt Hummel**: Thank you everyone.

**Santana Lopez**: Thanks hobbit number two.

**Blaine Anderson:** whose number one?

**Santana Lopez**: Rachel.

**Rachel Berry:** I thought I was a dwarf?

**Santana Lopez**: Ahh right. Nevermind your hobbit number one now!

**Blaine Anderson:** Yay…

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Came in 12th thanks to Finchel.

**Rachel Berry**: Hey, I'm very sorry! It just happened.

**Finn Hudson**: Yea…

**Santana Lopez**: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I AM GOING TO GO TO YOUR HOUSE WHEN YOUR SLEEPING AT NIGHT AND CUT OF THOOSE DAMN LIPS OF YOURS SO WE NEVER HAVE TO SEE THAT AGAIN!

**Finn Hudson:** Wooh, Santana settle down.

**Santana Lopez**: I WILL NOT SETTLE DOWN! WE WOULD HAVE WON IF YOU TWO DIDN'T KISS!

**Finn Hudson**: There's always next year!

**Santana Lopez**: How do I know she won't screw it up again!

**Finn Hudson:** Santana please, just settle down.

**Santana Lopez**: No.

**Kurt Hummel**: Oh dear.

**Kurt Hummel**: Coffee with Blaine!

[_**Blaine Anderson**__, __**Wes Montgomery**__, __**Quinn Fabray**__ and __**22 others**__ like this_]

**Wes Montgomery:** Klaine is back bitches!

**Kurt Hummel**: Damn right we are :)

**Blaine Anderson**: I love you Kurt :)

**Kurt Hummel**: I love you, too :)

**Quinn Fabray**: AWWWWWE!

**Wes Montgomery**: THEY FINALLY SAID IT!

[_**David Thompson**__, __**Rachel Berry**__, __**Mike Chang**__, and __**23 others**__ like this_]

**Sam Evans**: What are you doing this summer?

**Kurt Hummel:** I'm spending my summer composing Pip Pip Hooray, the Broadway musical about Pippa Middleton.

**Sam Evans**: I have no idea who that is, but that sounds totally awesome.

**Kurt Hummel**: :D

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And we're finished?**

**Read the top authors note, if you havn't thanks.**

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are lovely!**


	46. The Purple Piano Project

**A/N: Well, well well…. Look whos back? I missed you guys!**

**So much stuff has happened while I was gone. Chris didn't win his Emmy, but that's alright. He's 21 and has many awards to come. :)**

**Also did you see that picture he posted on twitter, with him hanging upside down? GUH. I want to see that.**

_**!** WARNING THIS NEXT PARAGRAPH AND THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3! IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN IT YET (Those in the UK) YOU MIGHT WANNA WAIT TILL YOU WATCH IT!**!**_

**So what did you all think of the premiere? There was so much Kurt, Hummelberry, and Klaine! I loved it so much. Ding Dong the Witch is Dead was amazing and cute. Best performance. Guh, so happy for Klaine in the same school now! I can't wait to see them together in halls, in performances and in the choir room. Oh and Kurt has a solo next episode…YES! *fist pumps***

**Anyways! Here is The Purple Piano Project**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, but thank you RIB for the amazing premiere.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Kurt Hummel is back at McKinley for his senior year! This is going to rock.

[_**Finn Hudson**__, __**Mike Chang**__, __**Rachel Berry**__, and __**22 others**__ like this_]

**Rachel Berry**: I can't wait till we graduate and go till New York!

**Kurt Hummel**: Julliard.

**Rachel Berry**: This year is going to rock.

**Finn Hudson:** We are so going to own everyone this year, and win NATIONALS!

**Brittany Pierce**: Yay!

**Artie Abrams**: Has anyone seen Quinn? I kind of miss her.

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: She's kind of changed, since last year. Like a lot.

**Lauren Zizes**: Yea, she's now part of the 'Skanks'

**Rachel Berry**: What…

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: PURPLE PIANOS!

[_**Brittany Pierce**__, __**Santana Lopez**__, __**Mike Chang**__ and __**18 others**__ like this_]

**Blaine Anderson**: Of course Kurt would love Purple Pianos…

**Kurt Hummel:** Have you seen them? They are amazing!

**Blaine Anderson**: Well if the amazing and adorable Kurt Hummel likes it, then it must be amazing.

[_**Kurt Hummel**__ likes this_]

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Coffee with Blaine, hopefully I get an answer :) !

[_**Mercedes Jones**__, __**Rachel Berry**__, __**Wes Montgomery**__, and __**12 others**__ like this_]

**Noah Puckerman:** How many times have you been on a coffee date with Blaine this summer?

**Kurt Hummel**: I dunno, probably over 30 times…

**Brittany Pierce**: Is that healthy? Are you going to turn into a coffee man now?

**Kurt Hummel**: No Britt, I'm still Kurt.

**Brittany Pierce**: YAYAYA!

[_**Blaine Anderson**__ likes this_]

**Kurt Hummel**: So Blaine…?

**Blaine Anderson**: I'm not sure Kurt, I love being with the Warblers but being with you is amazing.

**Wes Montgomery**: We love you Blaine….but I think you would be happier with Kurt. I don't want to see you depressed at every rehearsal.

**Blaine Anderson**: Damn you Wes.

**Wes Montgomery**: *Gasp* How could you oh so dapper Blaine?

**Blaine Anderson**: Your fine.

**Wes Montgomery**: I'm hurt, not fine.

**Blaine Anderson**: I really don't care.

**Wes Montgomery**: *GASP*

**Kurt Hummel**: Blaine, you're going to kill Wes with all this gasping.

**Blaine Anderson**: And is that so bad?

**Wes Montgomery**: *USES MEGA GASP*

**Brittany Pierce**: Are you an Asian Pokémon? How much affect does that have?

**Wes Montgomery**: Really? An Asian Pokémon? No, I'm not a Pokémon

**Brittany Pierce**: Well that sucks. I can never catch one! :(

**Wes Montgomery**: I'm still hurt Blainey.

**Blaine Anderson**: I'm sorry. Happy?

**Wes Montgomery**: Very! :D

**Blaine Anderson**: I don't know If I want to deal with kids anymore…

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong> to **Rachel Berry**: Meet me in the auditorium.

**Rachel Berry**: Why?

**Kurt Hummel**: We have to practice are amazing skills with … Wicked.

[_**Blaine Anderson**__ likes this_]

**Rachel Berry**: Well I'll never give up a chance to practice WICKED!

**Noah Puckerman**: Two diva's.

**Kurt Hummel**: Deal with it. *snaps fingers in a z formation*

[_**Finn Hudson**__, __**Mercedes Jones**__, __**Rachel Berry**__ and __**15 others**__ like this_]

**Santana Lopez**: Oh, angry Kurt….

**Noah Puckerman**: Really?

**Kurt Hummel**: Sorry, had to do that.

**Noah Puckerman**: Don't do that again…

**Kurt Hummel**: Can't say that I won't…

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: So apparently to Ms. Pillsbury Rachel and I are dating…

**Blaine Anderson**: How dare she! KURT HUMMEL IS MINE! All mine…

**Mike Chang**: Wooh, calm down Sméagol.

**Rachel Berry**: Kurt would make a good boyfriend…

**Blaine Anderson**: He makes a perfect boyfriend. He's likes boys, and last time I checked you weren't a boy…so he's mine. Deal with it.

[_**Kurt Hummel**__ likes this_]

**Rachel Berry: **Fine, I'm happy with Finn anyways!

**Finn Hudson**: :)

**Santana Lopez**: Blaine when was the last time you checked? Cuz Rachel could have turned into a guy…

**Finn Hudson**: Rachel's a girl. Trust me.

**Santana Lopez**: Wanky.

**Finn Hudson**: Oh no. The wanky is back…

**Santana Lopez** :)

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> FOOD FIGHT! My hair got damaged… and my amazing clothes.

**Blaine Anderson**: Well that's horrible. Can't have your hair being messed up, now can we?

**Kurt Hummel**: No we can't.

**Mike Chang**: That was kind of awesome though.

**Kurt Hummel**: NO!

**Mike Chang**: But…

**Kurt Hummel**: NO just shush.

**Mike Chang**: Fine.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Gonna go see a 'mixer' with Rachel and hopefully intimidate them. We are so getting in :)

[_**Rachel Berry, Blaine Anderson**__, __**David Thompson**__, and __**13 others**__ like this_]

**Rachel Berry**: We are totally going to blow them away, with are two voices combined.

**David Thompson**: Hehe you're going to blow them…

**Kurt Hummel**: Shut up David. But yes Rachel. We are amazing; they will take us in for sure.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Horrible, absolutely horrible. But I'm not giving up.

[_**Blaine Anderson**__, __**Mercedes Jones, William Schuester**__ and __**7 others**__ like this_]

**Rachel Berry**: They were so good…and it hurts me to admit that.

**Blaine Anderson**: You guys will both get somewhere, you are both amazing!

**Rachel Berry**: I know we are. Thank you though Blaine.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Blaine. I love you so much…

[_**Rachel Berry**__, __**Blaine Anderson**__, __**Wes Montgomery**__ and __**25 others**__ like this_]

**Blaine Anderson**: I wuv woo too Kurtie.

**Kurt Hummel**: Ruined the moment…

**Blaine Anderson**: I'm sorry! I'm happy I get to spend every day with the person I love!

**Kurt Hummel:** :)

**Wes Montgomery**: We will miss you Blaine, but we are happy for you and know you can't stay away from him.

[_**David Thompson**__, __**Jeff Sterling**__, __**Nick Duval**__ and __**22 others**__ like this_]

**Kurt Hummel**: Btw; your performance was amazing! :D

**Blaine Anderson**: Thank you Kurtie. It was fun!

**Kurt Hummel: **I'm glad :)

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Running for class president :)

[_**Blaine Anderson**__, __**Burt Hummel**__, __**Rachel Berry**__ and __**17 others**__ like this_]

**Blaine Anderson**: You've got my vote x1000.

**Rachel Berry:** and MINE! :D

**Kurt Hummel:** Thank you :)

**Finn Hudson**: You got all of ours :)

**Kurt Hummel**: Thank you, thank you, thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Santana's gone. I was starting to like her.

**Blaine Anderson**: Me too.

**Santana Lopez**: I'll take that as a compliment.

**Rachel Berry**: I liked you too, but what you did was wrong…

**Santana Lopez**: It's was Sue!

**Rachel Berry**: That doesn't matter.

**Santana Lopez**: Fine! I don't need you guys.

**Brittany Pierce**: I'll miss you in glee Santana :/

**Santana Lopez**: I'll miss you too. But I'll be back bitches.

**Brittany Pierce**: :D

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Loved We Can't Stop The Beat!

[_**Blaine Anderson**__, __**Mercedes Jones**__, __**Artie Abrams**__ and __**12 others**__ like this_]

**Artie Abrams**: That was so fun.

**Blaine Anderson**: My first Nude Erection's performance! It was awesomely fun!

**Kurt Hummel**: New Directions, Blaine, New Directions.

**Blaine Anderson**: I know but this is fun to say.

**Lauren Zizes**: We should she the 'Nude Erections' in action

**Kurt Hummel**: ALLLLRIGHT! This status is getting out of control..

* * *

><p><strong>AN: THANKS FOR READING! Reviews would make me happy! :) **


	47. I Am Unicorn

**A/N: I'm sorry again this took so long! But I'm actually surprised I got this up today,…**

**Anyways…I don't know what to talk about other than…who can't wait for EPISODE 5? :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee; otherwise this Klaine sex would be in every episode…**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry<strong>, **Blaine Anderson** and 2**3 others** like _Vote Kurt for Class President._

**Kurt Hummel** is now friends with **Shane Tinsley**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Really? Me! Booty Camp?

[_**Mercedes Jones**__, __**Finn Hudson**__, __**Noah Puckerman**__ and __**5 others**__ like this_]

**Wes Montgomery**: Well that doesn't make sense. When you were at Dalton you were one sexy amazing dancer!

**Blaine Anderson**: Hey! No hitting on my Kurt!

**David Thompson**: YEA NO HITTING ON KURT!

**Wes Montgomery**: I wasn't…

**Blaine Anderson**: You called him sexy! ONLY I CAN CALL HIM SEXY!

**Santana Lopez**: And us girls.

[_**Quinn Fabray**__, __**Brittany Pierce**__, __**Mercedes Jones**__ and __**5 others**__ like this_]

**Blaine Anderson**: Well that's fine, he doesn't dig girls.

**Wes Montgomery**: I did not… Oh shit.

**Kurt Hummel**: First of all, I think I like jealous Blaine ;) and second of all…Wes you sure you're not gay? I mean you just called me sexy without even realising it…

**Wes Montgomery**: That was an accident! I am straight! I can prove it.

**Kurt Hummel**: No thank you, I rather you not.

**Blaine Anderson**: Come on Kurt, don't you want to see Wes kiss David?

**Wes Montgomery**: Who said anything about me kissing Kurt?

**Blaine Anderson:** Nobody. We said something about you kissing David though.

**Kurt Hummel**: I'm a little freaked out…

**Wes Montgomery**: That was meant to say David! I meant that.

**Blaine Anderson: **Mhmm. Sure.

**Wes Montgomery:** GAHH!…So is Blainers in booty camp?

**Blaine Anderson**: No changing subjects. But yes, I came to get to know everyone.

**Wes Montgomery**: You sure you didn't just come to see Kurt's ass?

**Mike Chang**: I'm pretty sure that's why he came, I saw him checking it out when he though no one was watching.

**Kurt Hummel**: …

**Blaine Anderson**: Dang. Busted.

[_**Mercedes Jones**__, __**Santana Lopez**__, __**Jeff Sterling**__ and __**25 others**__ like this_]

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Going over to Britt's, since she's helping me with my campaign.

[_**Santana Lopez**__, __**Brittany Pierce**__, __**Rachel Berry**__ and __**16 others**__ like this_]

**Brittany Pierce**: YAY FOR UNICORNS!

**Kurt Hummel**: Yea…

**Blaine Anderson**: Have fun! I'll miss you …

**Kurt Hummel:** I'll try! I'll miss you too!

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Awwe!

**Mercedes Jones**: Really guys? You are going to be apart for like a couple hours.

**Blaine Anderson**: Your point?

**Trent Nixon**: Everything is Klainebows.

**Nick Duval**: And nothing hurts.

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Except my teeth.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Oh geez Britt.

**Brittany Pierce**: I'll try to tone it down Kurtie!

**Kurt Hummel**: Thank you…

**Noah Puckerman**: Did she strip for you?

**Kurt Hummel**: What! NO!

**Noah Puckerman**: Threesome?

**Kurt Hummel**: NO!

**Noah Puckerman**: Film porn?

**Kurt Hummel**: NO! NOAH SHUT UP!

**Noah Puckerman**: Did Blaine do any of that for you?

**Kurt Hummel**: NOAH! Stop talking!

**Noah Puckerman**: Was it hot?

**Kurt Hummel**: I am going to bedazzle your face if you don't shut up!

**Thad Harwood**: If I was you Puck, I would shut up.

**Noah Puckerman**: …

**Kurt Hummel**: Wise choice, Puckerman.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Just auditioned for Tony!

[_**Rachel Berry**__, __**Blaine Anderson**__, __**Burt Hummel**__ and __**15 others**__ like this_]

**Artie Abrams**: That was off the hook Kurt! Where did you learn to become a ninja?

**Brittany Pierce:** Mike?

**Mike Chang**: Not all Asians are ninja's!

**Brittany Pierce**: Sure they are.

**Kurt Hummel**: No. I taught myself.

**Artie Abrams**: Remind me not to get you mad.

**Mercedes Jones**: Good luck, Kurtie Wurtie.

**Kurt Hummel**: Kurtie Wurite? Really?

**Mercedes Jones**: :)

**Kurt Hummel**: Hmm, look Mercedes's there are some sai swords in my room right now…

**Mercedes Jones**: SORRY! Kurt.

**Kurt Hummel**: Thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Not in a good mood…

**Blaine Anderson:** What's wrong?

**Wes Montgomery**: Tell me more! Tell me more! Like did you get very far?

**David Thompson**: Tell me more! Tell me more! Like did he have a car?

**Kurt Hummel: **Really? Grease?

**Wes Montgomery**: Come on! Grease is fantastic!

**David Thompson**: Best movie ever.

**Wes Montgomery**: Look at me, I'm Sandra Dee.

**Finn Hudson**: We need to do Grease …

**Rachel Berry**: WE DO! Wouldn't that be fantastic? I would rock Sandy!

**Kurt Hummel**: Oh great.

**Mercedes Jones**: Actually I'm surprised we haven't done Grease.

**Brittany Pierce**: WE SHOULD DO HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL! We're all in this together!

**Kurt Hummel**: NO! NOT HSM! NEVER EVER EVER EVER!

**Brittany Pierce**: D:

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Well, thank you Rachel and everyone else for laughing at me.

**Rachel Berry**: Kurt! I'm sooooo sorry! Please! Do it again, I promise I won't laugh.

**Artie Abrams**: Kurt, we're sorry. We just weren't use to it. We are really sorry. Especially Beiste, she realizes what it likes to be laughed at for being different…

**Blaine Anderson**: This isn't sounding very good. What happened?

**Mercedes Jones**: Do I need to cut a bitch?

**Kurt Hummel**: Nothing and no.

**Blaine Anderson**: Come on Kurt. Were always honest to each other. Tell me.

**Wes Montgomery**: Tell me more, tell me more…

**Kurt Hummel**: WES SHUT UP ABOUT GREASE! And I tell you later Blaine.

**Wes Montgomery**: *gulp* Yes sir.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Great. Now I'm running against Brittany… My life just keeps getting better.

**Brittany Pierce**: Don't worry! I'll go easy on you.

**Santana Lopez**: No you won't.

**Blaine Anderson**: Kurt, you're awesome! You are way better than Britt, and you are totally going to make a difference. You will win. Don't you worry.

**Kurt Hummel**: Thank you Blaine :)

**Blaine Anderson**: No problem Kurt.

**Kurt Hummel**: ily :)

**Blaine Anderson**: ily more :)

**Kurt Hummel**: Impossible.

**Blaine Anderson**: Nope.

**Kurt Hummel**: Yup.

**Blaine Anderson:** Nope.

**Santana Lopez**: Don't start this again…

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: YAY Quinn's back! I missed you!

[_**Quinn Fabray**__, __**Noah Puckerman**__, __**Rachel Berry**__, and __**12 others**__ like this_]

**Quinn Fabray**: I missed you too Kurt! :)

**Noah Puckerman**: You've changed.

**Quinn Fabray**: Of course…I really had no choice now, did I?

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Blaine is amazing.

[_**Rachel Berry**__, __**Wes Montgomery**__, __**David Thompson**__ and __**22 others**__ like this_]

**Blaine Anderson**: Well duh.

**Kurt Hummel**: Cocky much? ;)

**Blaine Anderson**: :D

**Noah Puckerman**: He can show you 'cock'y.

**Kurt Hummel**: Noah! Bad, no, stop, bad boy.

**Noah Puckerman**: I am not a dog!

**Kurt Hummel**: With that hair, I beg to differ.

**Mike Chang**: Oh skiddlez!

[_**Blaine Anderson**__, __**Rachel Berry**__, __**Santana Lopez**__ and __**25 others**__ like this_]

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Reviews are lovely!**

**Bless your face. If you sneezed while reading this. Bless you.**

**Peace off. Boop!**


	48. I'm sorry

**I know you all are expecting an update...**

**But truth is I kind of lost intrest with this story, the chapters are getting harder to write... and yea.**

**I am thinking about starting a chapter story, soon. I have the first chapter down, I don't know if anyone will like it so...**

**But I am truely sorry, so sorry, so very very sorry. **

**Maybe If I'm bored I might update again, but...**

**for now, not for awhile. Maybe in the summer? I can do what I did with the beginning of this story and update it during the summer when I'm extremely bored.**

**So, look out for my new story!**

**And im sorry.**


End file.
